Misja: RODZINKA
by VerMa
Summary: Tajemnicza Spółka składa się obecnie z jednego małżeństwa, jednego wdowca i jednej samotnej matki. Dwoje dzieci, Marty i Rose - z pomocą swoich przyjaciół: Jenny, Chrisa i Scooby'ego, oraz przy ogromnym wsparciu niejakiej pani Jones - próbuje doprowadzić do ślubu swoich rodziców. Czy im się to uda? Historia oznaczona jako T ze względu na plan podjęcia trudnego tematu.
1. Dwa serca złączone i jedno złamane

**Cześć,**

**Przed Wami pierwszy rozdział nowej opowieści. Miałam zamiar umieścić to w A.U., czyli nie łączyć tego ani z kanonem, ani z moimi dwiema poprzednimi historiami, ale... nie jestem pewna, czy mi się to uda. :P W każdym razie pragnę zaznaczyć (lub powtórzyć - zależy, czy zaglądaliście na mój profil), że ta opowieść NIE łączy się z "Tymi wścibskimi dzieciakami".**

**Kończę już ten wstęp, bo jeszcze zacznę paplać na temat fabuły. ;)**

**Zapraszam do czytania!**

**VerMa**

* * *

><p>To było wspaniałe wesele. Panna młoda, śliczna blondynka o długich lokach, w swojej śnieżnobiałej sukni wyglądała jak królewna; pan młody nie odstępował jej na krok, patrząc na nią zakochanym wzrokiem i niemal bezustannie szepcąc jej do ucha jakieś czułe słówka; drużba i jego (poślubiona zaledwie pół roku wcześniej) żona wiedli prym na parkiecie.<p>

W tę symfonię wesołości wkradł się jednak jeden fałszywy ton. Pewna niewysoka, ciemnowłosa dziewczyna w okularach od ponad godziny stała na balkonie i płakała, bynajmniej nie z radości. Ponieważ stała plecami do drzwi, wystraszyła się, gdy poczuła czyjąś dłoń na swoim ramieniu. Obróciwszy się, zobaczyła swoją siostrę.

– Wszędzie cię szukałam – usłyszała. – Chcesz się przeziębić czy... czekaj, ty płaczesz? Czemu? Co się stało?

– Ja tam nie wytrzymam – wyznała zapłakana dziewczyna. – Wiem, że on jest moim przyjacielem, że ona jest bardzo miła, że są zakochani, i że powinnam się cieszyć ich szczęściem, ale nie mogę... Nie jestem w stanie udawać radości z tego, że on się ożenił... Chyba mi serce pęknie z rozpaczy...

– Posłuchaj – jej siostra spojrzała jej w oczy – wiem, że go kochasz i że bardzo cierpisz, ale nic nie poradzisz na to, że on pokochał i poślubił inną.

– Nie musisz mi o tym przypominać! Wiem to aż za dobrze! Tylko dlaczego wszyscy wokół mnie są szczęśliwie zakochani, a ja ciągle jestem sama?! Co jest ze mną nie tak?!

– Cii... uspokój się... Pewnego dnia ty też znajdziesz swojego księcia z bajki, zobaczysz...

– Nie rozumiesz?! Jedyny mężczyzna, którego kochałam, właśnie się ożenił! Moje życie nie ma już sensu! Chcę umrzeć!

– O, rany... Toż to histeria... – mruknęła spokojniejsza z sióstr. – Wiesz co, chyba lepiej będzie, jeśli wypłaczesz się w jakimś przytulniejszym miejscu. Chodź, odwiozę cię do domu.

* * *

><p><strong>O, proszę, macie nową zgadywankę - kto się ożenił (i z kim)? Co do tożsamości zakochanej dziewczyny - opcje są tylko dwie, więc tu będzie trochę łatwiej. :D<strong>

**A teraz wybaczcie - muszę wracać do pracy nad drugim rozdziałem. :)**

**AHA! Informacje zwrotne będą mile widziane (jak zwykle).**

**VM**


	2. Nowe pokolenie

**Cześć,**

**Przed Wami drugi rozdział; spotykamy w nim troje starych przyjaciół i czworo nowych. Chcecie znać szczegóły? Przeczytajcie sami!**

**Miłej zabawy życzy**

**VerMa.**

* * *

><p>Był nieco pochmurny, wrześniowy dzień. Przed budynkiem Szkoły Podstawowej w Coolsville stała ośmioletnia Rose, drobna blondyneczka o długich lokach i jasnobrązowych oczach, ściskająca dłoń swojego taty, który w jej oczach był tak wysoki, że sięgał aż do nieba.<p>

– Tatusiu... – zaczęła błagalnie.

– Tak, myszko?

– Tatusiu, czy ja naprawdę nie mogę wrócić do mojej starej szkoły?

– Nie, kwiatuszku, to niemożliwe. Plymouth jest za daleko, żebyś mogła ciągle chodzić tam do szkoły.

– A nie mogę zamieszkać u buni i dziadzia albo u cioci Giggie i wujka Willa?

– Naprawdę chcesz się ze mną rozstać? – spytał cicho mężczyzna.

– Nie chcę – dziewczynka przywarła do niego ze wszystkich sił. – Ale tęsknię za bunią, dziadziem, ciocią, wujkiem i moimi koleżankami.

– Pojedziemy do nich na Boże Narodzenie – obiecał jej tata. – A teraz zmykaj, bo za chwilę oboje będziemy spóźnieni – dodał, kucając przy niej i całując ją w nos.

– Kocham cię – wyznała Rose, oplatając ramionami szyję ojca.

– Wiem o tym – odrzekł on, głaszcząc jej włosy. – Też cię kocham, słoneczko. Ale puść mnie już; ja muszę lecieć do pracy, a ty do szkoły.

Dziewczynka odeszła kilka kroków, po czym biegiem wróciła do ojca i mocno chwyciła go za rękę.

– Tatusiu, a co będzie, jeśli inne dzieci mnie nie polubią? – spytała zaniepokojona.

– Nie martw się na zapas, kochanie. Wszystko będzie dobrze, zobaczysz – zapewnił ją tata. – No, idź już.

Rose przytuliła się do niego po raz ostatni i pobiegła w kierunku szkoły. Przy drzwiach obejrzała się jeszcze do tyłu, ale taty już tam nie było. Wobec tego nerwowo przełknęła ślinę i wśliznęła się do wnętrza budynku. Prawie w tej samej chwili dzwonek obwieścił początek lekcji – i mała zdała sobie sprawę, że sama nie ma szans trafić do właściwej sali. Nic dziwnego, że kiedy zobaczyła dziewczynkę o długich, ciemnobrązowych warkoczach, podbiegła do niej i złapała ją za łokieć.

– Co jest? – zdziwiła się brunetka. – My się znamy?

– Raczej nie – przyznała Rose. – Mam na imię Rose i...

– Czekaj, niech zgadnę. Jesteś nowa?

– Eee... tak. Skąd wiedziałaś?

– Po pierwsze: jesteś przerażona, jak pierwszak, choć na pewno nie masz sześciu lat. Po drugie, znam prawie wszystkich w szkole, ale ciebie nigdy wcześniej nie widziałam – wyjaśniła dziewczynka z warkoczami. – Jestem Jenny. Jenny Clark. Gdzie masz teraz lekcje?

Rose podała jej karteczkę z podziałem godzin.

– Angielski u pani Graham… – mruknęła Jenny. – Masz szczęście, jesteśmy w jednej klasie. Chodź, zaprowadzę cię – dodała, chwytając Rose za rękę i ciągnąc ją korytarzem. – Tylko się pospiesz, żeby ONA nie dotarła tam przed nami, bo będziemy miały przechlapane przynajmniej do Bożego Narodzenia.

Tym razem dziewczynki miały szczęście – nauczycielki nie było w klasie. Było za to dużo dzieciaków, wśród nich rudy chłopiec, który zerwał się ze swojego miejsca i pomachał do Jenny.

– Cześć, Jen! – zawołał.

– Hej, Chris! – odkrzyknęła Jenny, machając do rudzielca.

– Kto to jest? – spytała Rose.

– Mój przyjaciel. Chodź – Jenny chwyciła ją za rękę i pociągnęła w kierunku Chrisa. – Poznajcie się. To jest mój najlepszy kumpel, Chris Jones. A to jest Rose... Rose... eee... wybacz, Rose, zapomniałam cię spytać o nazwisko...

– Rogers. Rose Rogers.

– Jesteś nowa? – domyślił się Chris.

– Skąd to wiesz? – Rose zaczynała już mieć podejrzenia, że trafiła do szkoły dla jasnowidzów.

– To proste – Chris lekko wzruszył ramionami. – Jen i ja znamy prawie całą szkołę, ale ciebie widzę pierwszy raz w życiu. Skąd jesteś?

– Z Plymouth.

– Tego w Wielkiej Brytanii? – spytała Jenny.

– Nie. W Massachusetts.

x

Kilka godzin później, w czasie długiej przerwy:

– Dlaczego idziemy tak daleko? – spytała zdziwiona Rose. – Obok tej rudej dziewczynki było dużo miejsca.

– Tak, ale to Viola Śledziuch – odparł Chris.

– No i...? – Rose nic z tego nie rozumiała.

– Chris, ona nie zna Śledziuchów – zauważyła Jenny.

– Racja – zreflektował się Chris. – Cóż, Viola nie jest zła, ale jej starszy brat, Ricky, zwany "Siniakiem", jest po prostu wredny. No i ma równie wrednych kumpli.

– "Siniak"? – zdumiała się Rose. – Dlaczego ma taką dziwną ksywkę?

– Bo często wszczyna bójki i zostawia mnóstwo siniaków – wyjaśniła Jenny, rozglądając się dokoła. – Och, gdzie on się podziewa? Miał nam zająć miejsce! – prychnęła sfrustrowana.

– O kim mówisz? – zainteresowała się Rose.

– O nim – wyjaśnił Chris, lekkim ruchem głowy wskazując na szczupłego, czarnowłosego chłopca, siedzącego przy jednym z pobliskich stolików.

– Cześć, dzieciaki! – chudy chłopiec pomachał do Jenny i Chrisa.

– Znalazł się dorosły! – oburzył się Chris. – Jesteś od nas starszy tylko o rok!

– Wyluzuj się. Żartowałem – zachichotał ten drugi. – O! Czyżbyście ty i Chris zaczęli adoptować pierwszaki, Jenny? – spytał, zauważywszy Rose.

– Przymknij się, Martin – syknęła Jenny.

– W porządku, nie złość się – Martin lekko zmierzwił jej włosy. – Zamierzasz nas sobie przedstawić czy nie?

– No, już dobra – Jenny poprawiła fryzurę. – To jest Rose Rogers. Przeprowadziła się tu z Plymouth, z Massachusetts. A ten dowcipniś od siedmiu boleści to mój kuzyn, Martin Dinkley – dodała, wskazując na czarnowłosego chłopca.

– Mów mi Marty. Miło cię poznać – Marty szeroko uśmiechnął się do Rose. – No, a teraz siadajcie; czas już coś przegryźć – dorzucił, wyjmując z plecaka kanapkę i wbijając w nią zęby.

Pozostała trójka natychmiast poszła w jego ślady.

– To wygląda bardzo smakowicie – zauważył Chris na widok kanapki, którą trzymała Rose. – Co jest w środku?

– Same zwykłe rzeczy – odparła dziewczynka. – Szynka, sałata, jajko, musztarda, dżem wiśniowy... – w tym momencie zorientowała się, że Jenny i chłopcy wyglądają na zniesmaczonych. – Czemu na mnie tak dziwnie patrzycie?

– Eee... nie obraź się, ale to chyba nie jest całkiem normalne jedzenie... – powiedziała ostrożnie Jenny.

– Czemu? – zdziwiła się Rose. – Mój tatuś zawsze robi takie kanapki.

– Wiesz... – odezwał się Chris, starając się nie patrzeć na jej kanapkę – mój tata po czymś takim chyba by się rozchorował.

– Mój też – Jenny lekko zzieleniała na twarzy.

– A twój tata, Marty? – spytała Rose.

– Ja nie mam taty. Mój ojciec zostawił moją mamę, zanim się urodziłem – odburknął Marty.

– Przepraszam... nie wiedziałam... – Rose zawstydziła się.

– W porządku – Marty machnął ręką. – Nie każdy ma tyle szczęścia, co ty, żeby mieć mamę i tatę...

– Kto ci powiedział, że mam oboje rodziców? – Rose spojrzała mu prosto w oczy. – Moja mama umarła zaraz po moich narodzinach. Znam ją tylko ze zdjęć i z opowiadań taty – dodała cicho.

– Wybacz. Nie chciałem cię zranić – mruknął zakłopotany Marty. – Ale ty i tak jesteś w lepszej sytuacji niż ja. Przez to, że mój ojciec nie ożenił się z moją mamą, prawie wszyscy w szkole mi dokuczają...

– Dokuczali – poprawiła Jenny. – Odkąd wujek Fred nauczył go się bić, nawet Siniak już nie zadziera z Martym – wyjaśniła.

x

Po lekcjach pod szkołą zatrzymał się elegancki, ciemnofioletowy samochód, z którego wysiadła wysoka, szczupła, rudowłosa kobieta o ładnej twarzy.

– Chris! Jenny! Marty! – zawołała, machając do dzieci.

– To moja mama – powiedział Chris, chwytając swój plecak. – Musimy lecieć.

Jenny, która nadal coś mówiła do Rose, nie usłyszała tego, więc Marty złapał ją za nadgarstek i pociągnął.

– Chodźże już, ty gaduło! – polecił zniecierpliwiony.

– O! Widzę, że macie nową koleżankę – powiedziała mama Chrisa, zauważywszy Rose. – Jak się nazywasz?

– Rose. Rose Rogers.

– Rogers? – powtórzyła kobieta i nieco uważniej przyjrzała się dziewczynce.

– T-tak... – wyjąkała Rose. – To źle?

– Nie – pani Jones uśmiechnęła się do niej i pogładziła jej jasne włosy. – Po prostu przypomniał mi się mój dawny kolega; miał to samo nazwisko, co ty. No nic, czas na nas. Jenny, chłopcy, wskakujcie do auta. Rose, odwieźć cię do domu?

– Nie trzeba. Niedługo przyjdzie po mnie mój tatuś.

– Do jutra, Rose! – Marty, Jenny i Chris obrócili się, żeby pomachać koleżance, po czym wsiedli do samochodu.

– Do jutra.

Jakieś pięć minut później pod szkołą zjawił się pan Rogers, całkiem przystojny, wysoki szatyn po trzydziestce. Na jego widok Rose pisnęła radośnie i przytuliła się do niego.

– Cześć, skarbie – mężczyzna podniósł córkę i pocałował ją w czoło. – Jak było w nowej szkole? – spytał, stawiając dziewczynkę z powrotem na ziemi, biorąc ją za rękę i ruszając w kierunku domu.

– Bardzo fajnie. Najpierw się zgubiłam, ale pomogła mi jedna dziewczynka, Jenny; i okazało się, że jesteśmy w jednej klasie – odparła Rose, podskakując beztrosko u boku ojca. – A potem jeszcze poznałam Chrisa i Marty'ego. Marty jest kuzynem Jenny, ale nie są do siebie za bardzo podobni, a Chris jest ich kolegą. A później, zanim po mnie przyszedłeś, przyjechała mama Chrisa; jest bardzo miła i ładna, i ma rude włosy.

x

Tego wieczoru, gdy Chris i jego dwuletni braciszek, Jerry, już spali:

– Jesteś pewna, że to była JEGO córka? – spytał pan Jones.

– Freddy – pani Jones spojrzała mężowi prosto w oczy – czy kiedykolwiek powiedziałam, że jestem czegoś pewna, podczas gdy wcale tego pewna nie byłam?

– Nigdy. Chodzi mi tylko o to, że Rogersów jest bardzo dużo; w końcu to popularne nazwisko.

– A ilu Rogersów znasz osobiście?

– Sześcioro.

– Nie licz kobiet.

– Aha. W takim razie trzech.

– Ilu z nich ma orzechowe oczy?

– Jakie?

– Jasnobrązowe. No, to ilu znasz panów Rogersów z takimi oczami?

– Dwóch. Kudłatego i jego tatę.

– Który z nich mógłby obecnie mieć ośmioletnią córkę?

– Kudłaty.

– Widzisz? Kudłaty i jego rodzina wrócili do Coolsville. Pozostaje tylko pytanie, dlaczego.

– Któż to wie? Mam tylko nadzieję, że ONA nie wpadnie w depresję, gdy go zobaczy z żoną... zakładając, że to nie jest tylko zbieg okoliczności.

– A masz pomysł, jak to sprawdzić?

– Oczywiście, że mam.

* * *

><p><strong>Wyjaśnienie, kim jest ONA, zostawiam na następny rozdział. :)<strong>

**Informacje zwrotne w postaci recenzji/komentarzy będą mile widziane.**

**Pozdrawiam,**

**VM.**


	3. Wyjaśnienia i intrygi

**Witajcie, czytelnicy - a zwłaszcza Ty, Kirke (nieważne, kiedy to czytasz)!**

**Właśnie zauważyłam, że od wrzucenia rozdziału drugiego minął już (prawie) miesiąc... więc to nawet dobrze się składa, że udało mi się uporać z kolejnym. ;)**

**Do Kirke, która skomentowała opowieść jako gość strony: przyznaję, dzieci Tajemniczej Spółki odziedziczyły niektóre cechy swoich rodziców, ale czy jest ich dużo - oceń sama. :D**

**A teraz, już bez dalszych ceremonii - miłej zabawy!**

**Pozdrawiam,**

**VerMa.**

* * *

><p>– Zaprosić ją? – powtórzył zdziwiony Chris. – Jak mam to zrobić?<p>

– Normalnie – jego tata lekko wzruszył ramionami. – Tak samo, jak zapraszasz Jenny i Marty'ego.

– Ale, tato, ja ją znam dopiero od wczoraj!

– Słuszna uwaga – wtrąciła się pani Jones. – To nie jest dobry pomysł, Freddy. Ta mała mogłaby się wystraszyć i zerwać kontakty z Chrisem, Martym i Jenny.

– Nie pomyślałem o tym – przyznał zakłopotany pan Jones. – Zapomniałem, jak to jest, gdy się wchodzi w całkiem nowe środowisko... W takim razie zrobimy inaczej. Spróbuj się dowiedzieć, czy Rose ma psa. Tylko zrób to tak, żeby Jenny i Marty was nie słyszeli.

– Brawo, Fred – pochwaliła go żona. – Jak chcesz, to potrafisz być genialny – dodała, próbując ukryć chichot.

– Nic nie rozumiem – stwierdził zmartwiony Chris. – Czemu mam pytać Rose, czy ma psa? I czemu to ma być tajemnica przed Jen i Martym?

– Powiedzmy, że tata i ja prowadzimy śledztwo – odrzekła jego mama.

– Sam bym tego lepiej nie ujął, Daph – pan Jones pocałował żonę w policzek. – No to jak, synu, będziesz naszym agentem do zadań specjalnych?

– Pewnie! – oczy chłopca rozbłysły radością. – A, tato, a czy później pójdziemy tropić Kretoludki?

– Jasna sprawa – obiecał mężczyzna.

– Fre-ed! – jęknęła pani Daphne Jones. – To już nawet nie jest zabawne! Myślałam, że dawno przestałeś wierzyć w te bzdury!

– Nie twierdzę, że w to wierzę – Fred zniżył głos do szeptu, żeby syn go nie usłyszał. – Ja tylko próbuję znaleźć dowody, potwierdzające twoją teorię... ale jak dotąd nic nie mam.

x

– Dlaczego mam iść sama do szkoły? – spytała rozżalona Rose. – Myślałam, że mnie odprowadzisz.

– Nie mogę tego zrobić, cukiereczku, bo znowu będziesz się do mnie kleić przez pół godziny i znowu oboje się spóźnimy – wyjaśnił jej tata. – Wczoraj mój szef bardzo na mnie nakrzyczał i nie chcę, żeby dzisiaj też tak było.

– Ale ja się boję iść sama – dziewczynka miała już łzy w oczach. – Co będzie, jak się zgubię?

– Weź ze sobą Scooby'ego. Z nim będziesz bezpieczna i na pewno się nie zgubisz.

– Naprawdę?

– Tak. Scooby świetnie zna Coolsville.

– Łówiłeś coś o mnie, Łudłaty? – Scooby, leżący na poduszce w pobliżu drzwi kuchennych, leniwie uniósł powieki.

– Rusz się, staruszku, czas do szkoły – zaśmiał się mężczyzna. – Dopilnuj, żeby Rose się nie spóźniła, i nie zdradź się, że umiesz mówić.

– Łasna spława – pies wstał i lekko się przeciągnął.

– No, muszę już lecieć. Pa, maleńka – pan Rogers nachylił się i pocałował córkę w czoło. – Przyjdę po ciebie po lekcjach.

x

Tego popołudnia w domu Jonesów:

– Jesteś pewien, że to był duży, brązowy, łaciaty pies z niebieską obrożą? – pani Daphne Jones zajrzała swojemu starszemu synowi prosto w oczy.

– Tak – odparł Chris nieco znudzonym głosem. – Mówiłem wam to chyba z dziesięć razy.

– A gdzie były te łaty i jakiego koloru? – zainteresował się jego tata.

– Były czarne; jedna duża na grzbiecie i po dwie małe na górze obu przednich nóg.

Państwo Jonesowie wymienili spojrzenia.

– Scooby – powiedzieli równocześnie.

– Jaki Scooby? – spytał zdziwiony Chris.

Jego tata podszedł do jednej z półek i po chwili wręczył mu zdjęcie sześciorga młodych ludzi i psa.

– TEN Scooby – wyjaśnił, stukając palcem w podobiznę zwierzaka.

– Zaraz – chłopiec zmarszczył brwi – ta ruda dziewczyna wygląda znajomo...

– Bo to jestem ja, kochanie – odezwała się jego mama, bezskutecznie próbując ukryć rozbawienie.

– Więc koło ciebie na pewno stoi tata – odgadł Chris. – Te dwie dziewczyny w okularach to muszą być ciocia Madelyn i ciocia Velma... a ten wysoki chłopak?

– To tata Rose – powiedział pan Jones.

– A ta dziewczyna koło niego to jego siostra – dodała jego żona.

– Więc wy i ciocia Madelyn, i ciocia Velma... wy wszyscy znacie pana Rogersa? – Chris zrobił wielkie oczy.

Jego rodzice tylko skinęli głowami.

– Ale... ale dlaczego nigdy o nim nawet nie rozmawialiście? Pokłóciliście się z nim?

– Nie. To trochę bardziej skomplikowane i o wiele delikatniejsze, niż ci się wydaje – odrzekła pani Jones. – Właśnie dlatego zależy nam na tym, żeby Rose tu przyszła.

– Spoko, mamo, coś wymyślę – obiecał Chris.

– Moja krew – stwierdził z dumą jego tata, poklepując go po ramieniu.

x

– Więc mówisz, że twoja nowa koleżanka ma psa, tak? – powtórzył pan Clark.

– Aha – Jenny pokiwała głową. – Jest duży i brązowy, i ma czarne łaty, i nazywa się Scooby, i Rose mówi, że był u nich w domu od zawsze, i...

– Chwileczkę – przerwała jej mama – powiedziałaś, że ten pies wabi się Scooby?

– No – potwierdziła dziewczynka. – Zabawne imię, prawda?

– Tak, zabawne – odrzekła kobieta. – Wiesz co, później opowiesz nam więcej o Scoobym. Teraz idź odrobić lekcje.

– Muszę? – jęknęła dziewczynka, błagalnie spoglądając na ojca.

– Tak, musisz. Mama tak powiedziała, więc musisz – odparł mężczyzna.

Kiedy za naburmuszoną Jenny zamknęły się drzwi, pani Clark powiedziała:

– Joey, musimy porozmawiać.

– Domyśliłem się tego – przyznał jej mąż. – O co chodzi?

– Pamiętasz to wesele, na które cię zabrałam dziesięć lat temu?

– Masz na myśli ślub Freda i Daphne?

– Nie, oni w przyszłym miesiącu będą mieli JEDENASTĄ rocznicę. Chodzi mi o to, co było pół roku później. Wesele Norville'a Rogersa, zwanego Kudłatym, i Mary Jane Carlin.

– Ach, faktycznie. Twoja siostra wpadła wtedy w histerię, bo była zakochana w panu młodym. Pamiętam, że odwieźliśmy ją do domu... a potem przez kilka tygodni miałem problemy ze słuchem, bo jej płacz uszkodził mi bębenki. A właściwie dlaczego do tego wracasz?

– Bo Kudłaty i jego rodzina wrócili do Coolsville.

– Jesteś tego pewna?

– Absolutnie. Kudłaty miał psa, Scooby'ego; był duży i brązowy i miał charakterystyczne czarne łaty, zupełnie jak ten, którego opisała Jenny.

– No, dobra... ale co z tego, że wrócili?

– Nie rozumiesz? Jeśli Velma nadal go kocha, to nie wiadomo, co jej strzeli do głowy, kiedy go zobaczy w towarzystwie żony, córki i psa. Nie chciałabym, żeby z rozpaczy znowu zrobiła to, co dziesięć lat temu, i jestem gotowa się założyć, że mama i tata też by tego nie chcieli. Musimy zapobiec ich spotkaniu, przynajmniej do czasu, aż się wyjaśni, dlaczego Rogersowie wrócili po dziesięciu latach.

– Biorąc pod uwagę, że Velma zwykle spędza w pracy ponad dwanaście godzin, to wcale nie będzie trudne – zauważył Joe.

– To nie znaczy, że straciła dawną inteligencję – uświadomiła mu żona. – Nawet jeśli nie dowie się więcej niż to, ile powiedziała nam Jenny, to na pewno błyskawicznie skojarzy fakty i depresja gotowa... Muszę pogadać o tym z Daphne.

– Ależ, Maddie, złotko, naprawdę myślisz, że jest sens ją w to wplątywać?

– Nie wyobrażam sobie, żebym w sprawie Velmy miała poprosić o pomoc kogoś innego niż Daphne i Fred – odrzekła poważnie Madelyn.

x

– Tak, wiemy, że wrócili – powiedziała Daphne, przyciskając słuchawkę do ucha. – Widziałam tę małą; jest bardzo podobna do matki, ale nos i oczy ma po Kudłatym... Dobra, przyznaję, powinniśmy byli was powiadomić, ale najpierw chcieliśmy mieć pewność. A właściwie skąd wy...? Aha, Jenny widziała Scooby'ego. Słuchaj, myślisz, że Marty też go widział...? O, mamciu... W takim razie mam nadzieję, że jeszcze nie zdążył powiedzieć o tym Velmie... Och, całe szczęście; chyba pierwszy raz się cieszę, że wzięła nocną zmianę... Tak, koniecznie; czy Velma pracuje jutro po południu...? No cóż, lepsze to niż nic; weźcie Jenny i Marty'ego i przyjdźcie do nas około piątej. Chris obiecał, że zaprosi Rose... Jak to "po co"? Nie sądzisz chyba, że Kudłaty i Mary Jane prędzej czy później nie wpadną na Velmę...? No właśnie; musimy wymyślić, jak ich przygotować do spotkania, żeby szok nie był za duży.

x

Nazajutrz, zgodnie z obietnicą, Chris podszedł do Rose i powiedział nonszalancko:

– Może dzisiaj po południu wpadłabyś do mnie do domu?

– Po co? – spytała dziewczynka, patrząc na niego ze zdziwieniem.

– Moi rodzice chcą cię lepiej poznać – odrzekł chłopiec. – Nie bój się; Jen i Marty też tam będą – dodał zachęcająco.

– Ja się nie boję – odparła dumnie Rose. – Nie wiem tylko, czy tatuś pozwoli mi chodzić samej po Coolsville, skoro mieszkamy tu dopiero kilka dni.

– A wczoraj jakoś puścił cię samą do szkoły – zauważył Chris.

– Nie samą, tylko ze Scoobym – sprostowała dziewczynka. – Tatuś powiedział, że Scooby świetnie zna Coolsville...

– To przyjdź ze Scoobym. Jerry się ucieszy.

– A kto to jest Jerry?

– Mój brat – wyjaśnił Chris. – Ma dwa lata i jasne włosy. Mama się nad nim rozpływa i mówi, że to jej mały aniołek...

– Masz braciszka? – przerwała mu Rose. – Czemu nic nie mówiłeś?

– Bo nie ma się czym chwalić. To chodząca machina destrukcji. Rozwalił mi już pięć samochodów i dwa samoloty – poskarżył się chłopiec.

Rose jednak nie słuchała go.

– Masz szczęście; ja mam tylko kuzynkę, Lily. Założę się, że Jerry jest śliczny, prawda? Musi być śliczny; widziałam dużo zdjęć małych dzieci i wszystkie były śliczne – wytrajkotała na jednym oddechu. – O której mogę przyjść, żeby go zobaczyć?

– Eeee... – zaskoczony jej słowotokiem Chris na chwilę stracił wątek. – Przyjdę po ciebie przed piątą – powiedział w końcu.

x

– Pamiętaj, Scoob: ty i Rose macie być w domu o ósmej – Kudłaty Rogers poważnie spojrzał w oczy swojego psa. – W przeciwnym razie będziecie mieli zakaz wieczornego wychodzenia na cały tydzień.

– Nie małtw się, Łudłaty – uspokoił go Scooby. – Łędzie łobrze.

– O, jest już Chris! – ucieszyła się Rose, spojrzawszy przez okno. – Chodź, Scooby – dodała i lekko pociągnęła smycz. – Pa, tatusiu! – zawołała jeszcze, zanim za nią i Scoobym zamknęły się drzwi.

– Cześć, Rose. Cześć, Scooby – powiedział Chris, nieśmiało wyciągając rękę w kierunku psiego łba. – Mogę go pogłaskać? – upewnił się.

– Pewnie. Scooby jest łagodny jak baranek. Inaczej tatuś nie pozwoliłby mi chodzić z nim samej – odrzekła dziewczynka. – Lubi cię – zauważyła, gdy pies polizał chłopca po twarzy.

– Myślisz, że będzie w stanie zająć Jerry'ego na tyle, żeby nie zepsuł mi kolejnej zabawki? – spytał z nadzieją Chris.

– Zobaczymy – Rose uśmiechnęła się szeroko. – Najpierw musimy pójść do ciebie do domu.

– Racja – zaśmiał się chłopiec, próbując ukryć zakłopotanie. – Chodźmy.

Jakieś dziesięć minut później dzieci i pies znaleźli się przed niewielkim, przytulnie wyglądającym, piętrowym domem, obłożonym bladoniebieskimi, drewnianymi panelami. Scooby był prawie pewien, że kiedyś już był w tym miejscu, ale nie mógł powiedzieć o tym swojej małej pani, bo przecież obiecał Kudłatemu, że nie zdradzi się nikomu, że umie mówić.

Kiedy weszli do środka, Chris krzyknął:

– Mamo! Tato! Już jesteśmy!

Naraz rozległ się tupot dwóch małych nóżek i radosny pisk "Kliss!" – a po chwili do chłopca przytulił się jego mały braciszek. Korzystając z tego chwilowego zamieszania, Scooby rozejrzał się po przedpokoju, w którym dominowały damskie buty na obcasach oraz torebki. To naprowadziło go na trop, dotyczący tożsamości właścicieli domu, ale dopiero apaszka, wisząca dumnie na jednej ze ścian, dała mu całkowitą pewność. Wcale się nie zdziwił, gdy z przyległego pokoju wyłonili się barczysty mężczyzna i elegancka kobieta, którzy czule wymówili jego imię i przytulili go.

Rose patrzyła na tę scenkę oczyma szeroko otwartymi ze zdumienia; wzrosło ono jeszcze bardziej, gdy jakaś ciemnowłosa kobieta w okularach zajrzała do przedpokoju i rzuciła się uścisnąć Scooby'ego.

– Co tu jest grane? – spytała w końcu dziewczynka.

Jenny i Marty, którzy w międzyczasie przyszli się z nią przywitać, wzruszyli ramionami na znak, że są ostatnimi osobami, które mogłyby to wiedzieć. Natomiast rodzice Chrisa oraz pani w okularach spojrzeli na nią i uśmiechnęli się bez słowa. Co najdziwniejsze, to samo zrobił rudy mężczyzna, opierający się o ścianę nieco w głębi przedpokoju.

– Dlaczego wszyscy się na mnie gapią? – dociekała Rose.

– Pewnie dlatego, że znamy twojego tatę – powiedział pan Jones.

– Co? – zawołali równocześnie Rose, Jenny i Marty.

– Wszystko wam wyjaśnimy, ale nie tu – obiecała pani Jones, podnosząc małego Jerry'ego. – Chodźmy do salonu.

x

– Znam to zdjęcie – powiedziała Rose, wskazując na starą fotografię Tajemniczej Spółki. – Ciocia Maggie ma takie samo. Mówiła, że ten chłopak i te trzy dziewczyny to dawni przyjaciele jej i tatusia.

– I nie myliła się – pani Jones wręczyła jej zdjęcie i usiadła przy niej. – Ta rudowłosa dziewczyna to ja, tu jest mój mąż, tu Madelyn, to znaczy pani Clark...

– Kto? – nie zrozumiała dziewczynka.

– Moja mama – odezwała się Jenny, tuląca się do ciemnowłosej kobiety, która lekko pomachała do Rose.

– Więc ta druga dziewczyna w okularach to pewnie mama Marty'ego, prawda?

– Tak. Ma na imię Velma. Ona i twój tata byli kiedyś dobrymi przyjaciółmi, ale... hmmm... stracili ze sobą kontakt, gdy twoi rodzice wzięli ślub i wyjechali – wyjaśnił pan Jones.

– My zresztą też nie mieliśmy od nich wieści, odkąd się urodziłaś – dodała szybko jego żona, rzucając mu ostrzegawcze spojrzenie. – Co słychać u twojej mamy?

Chris podskoczył jak ukłuty i zaczął gorączkowo potrząsać głową, jakby chciał cofnąć pytanie, które zadała jego mama. Niestety, było już za późno.

– Umarła zaraz po moich narodzinach – powiedziała cicho Rose. – Tatuś powiedział, że wcześniej bardzo chorowała.

– Wybacz, kochanie – Daphne przytuliła dziewczynkę, pogłaskała ją po głowie i pocałowała w czoło.

– I to jest ta wielka tajemnica, o której miałem nie mówić mamie? – spytał nagle Marty. – Tylko to, że Rose jest córką waszego dawnego kumpla? Daj spokój, ciociu Daph, to jest... to jest... zaraz, jak to mówi mama... już wiem! Niedorzeczne.

– To wcale nie jest niedorzeczne – wtrącił się pan Jones. – Widzicie, dzieci, mama Marty'ego i Kudłaty... to znaczy pan Rogers, tata Rose... byli ze sobą bardzo zżyci. Scooby może to potwierdzić; prawda, Scooby?

– Łak! – powiedział pies i zaraz potem pacnął się łapą w pysk, bo zorientował się, że złamał obietnicę daną Kudłatemu. Z drugiej strony, znajdował się wśród przyjaciół, więc ryzyko, że zostanie porwany przez cyrkowców, było znikome.

– Kiedy pan Rogers się ożenił i wyjechał, Velma... to znaczy mama Marty'ego... bardzo za nim tęskniła i często płakała – dodała pani Clark.

– Raczej o mało nie sfiksowała z rozpaczy – mruknął jej mąż na tyle cicho, że usłyszał go tylko Scooby.

– Skoro tęskniła, to dlaczego nie przyjechała nas odwiedzić? – zdziwiła się Rose.

– Bo w międzyczasie urodził się Marty – wyjaśniła pani Jones. – Kiedy na świat przychodzi dziecko, trzeba się nim opiekować w dzień i w nocy, a to nie jest łatwe. Poza tym myślę, że Velma trochę się wstydziła...

– Wstydziła się... mnie? – wyjąkał wstrząśnięty Marty.

– Nie ciebie, słońce – uspokoiła go ciocia Madelyn – tylko tego, że twój ojciec zniknął bez śladu.

– Dlatego poprosiła nas, żebyśmy nie kontaktowali się z Norvillem – dorzucił pan Clark.

– I tak też zrobiliśmy – westchnęła pani Jones – a może powinnam była powiedzieć "nie zrobiliśmy" – powiedziała po chwili namysłu.

– Dalej nie rozumiem, po co ta cała tajemnica przed moim tatą – stwierdziła Rose.

– I przed ciocią Velmą – dodała Jenny. – Skoro się przyjaźnili, to na pewno się ucieszą, kiedy się spotkają.

– Ja nie byłbym tego taki pewien – odezwał się tata Chrisa. – Nie ma sensu tego dłużej przed wami ukrywać: Velma... ciocia Velma kochała Kudłatego... pana Rogersa, ale on o tym nie wiedział. Dam głowę, że jeśli się nagle spotkają, ona spanikuje i ucieknie. A to znaczy, że musimy ich jakoś do tego przygotować.

– Jak? – spytała równocześnie cała czwórka starszych dzieci.

– Przede wszystkim Velma musi polubić Rose, a Kudłaty Marty'ego. I to, smyki, jest zadanie dla was.

– Fred, ty naprawdę myślisz, że Kudłaty i Velma się nie połapią we wszystkim, kiedy Marty i Rose przedstawią się im swoimi prawdziwymi nazwiskami? – zdumiała się pani Clark.

– Zapomniałem o tym – przyznał pan Jones z rozbrajającą szczerością. – Ale spokojnie, już wiem, jak to rozegramy. Marty będzie używał nazwiska Spencer, po ojcu, a Rose... hmmm... Rose, co powiesz na nazwisko Smith?

Zanim Rose zdążyła cokolwiek powiedzieć, na zewnątrz rozległ się lekki zgrzyt hamulców. Pani Daphne Jones wyjrzała przez okno i przybladła.

– To Velma – powiedziała. – Scooby, wiem, że chciałbyś się z nią przywitać, ale musisz się ukryć; jeśli ona cię tu zobaczy, to cały nasz plan weźmie w łeb.

– Łudno – westchnął pies, podnosząc się z podłogi.

– Chodź, staruszku – Fred przeszedł do kuchni i otworzył drzwi, prowadzące do ogrodu. – Zaczekaj tutaj; jak Velma sobie pójdzie, to odwiozę ciebie i Rose do domu – po tych słowach mężczyzna zamknął drzwi.

Po chwili zadźwięczał dzwonek u drzwi frontowych.

– Już otwieram! – krzyknął pan Jones.

Niedługo później dał się słyszeć zgrzyt zamka i delikatne skrzypnięcie drzwi.

– Cześć, Fred – odezwał się ciepły, ale trochę smutny, damski głos.

– Cześć, Vel – odrzekł tata Chrisa. – Zapraszam do salonu... ale najpierw daj mi kurtkę.

W tym momencie Marty zerwał się z kanapy, na której siedział z ciotką i kuzynką, i wybiegł do przedpokoju. Rose nie była w stanie powstrzymać ciekawości, więc ruszyła za nim. Wprawdzie nie ośmieliła się wyjść poza próg pokoju, ale i tak zobaczyła, jak chłopiec rzuca się na szyję niewysokiej kobiety o raczej krótkich, ciemnych włosach.

– Cześć, mamo – powiedział półgłosem.

– Cześć, króliczku – kobieta pocałowała go w czoło i pogładziła jego policzek.

Rose zachichotała. "Króliczku"? Taki przydomek dla chłopca wydawał jej się okropnie dziecinny. Marty był najwidoczniej tego samego zdania, bo zaczerwienił się po uszy.

– Mamo – jęknął – ja już nie mam dwóch lat!

– Kiedy to zleciało? – westchnęła jego mama. – O! A to kto? – spytała zdumiona, zauważywszy Rose, ciekawsko zaglądającą do przedpokoju.

Dziewczynka czym prędzej cofnęła głowę. Była bardzo zawstydzona tym, że przyłapano ją na podglądaniu. Najchętniej zapadłaby się pod ziemię, ale to nie było możliwe; postanowiła więc ukryć się za jedną z kanap. Już miała to zrobić, gdy miękka, ciepła dłoń zacisnęła się na jej nadgarstku.

– Ja... ja nie chciałam podsłuchiwać... wiem, że to niegrzeczne... – tłumaczyła się Rose, wpatrując się w podłogę. – Przepraszam...

– Już dobrze, nic takiego się nie stało – powiedział ten sam ciepły głos, który słyszała wcześniej. – Jak ci na imię?

– Rose – odrzekła dziewczynka.

– Bardzo ładnie – usłyszała.

Podniósłszy wzrok, napotkała spojrzenie dwojga ciemnobrązowych oczu, osłoniętych okularami o grubych szkłach i cienkich, owalnych oprawkach. Oczy te należały do młodej, uśmiechniętej kobiety o bladej, okrągłej, piegowatej twarzy i ciemnobrązowych włosach, sięgających do połowy szyi. Do mamy Marty'ego, która – co ciekawe – należała chyba do ludzi, którzy wzbudzają zaufanie samym uśmiechem, bo Rose momentalnie zapragnęła się do niej przytulić. Ubiegli ją jednak Jenny i Chris, którzy po krótkiej chwili zostali odciągnięci przez swoich ojców.

– Kiepsko wyglądasz, Velmo – zauważyła pani Jones, przesuwając się w kąt kanapy. – Siadaj i mów, co się dzieje. Jakieś kłopoty w pracy?

Velma lekko potrząsnęła głową i dyskretnie wskazała na swojego syna, dając do zrozumienia, że nie chce przy nim rozmawiać o swoich problemach.

– W zasadzie przyjechałam tylko po Marty'ego – powiedziała, uśmiechając się nieśmiało.

– Już? – jęknął chłopiec.

– Ostatnio nie spędzaliśmy ze sobą zbyt wiele czasu, więc chciałam jakoś ci to wynagrodzić – odrzekła jego mama. – Co powiesz na wieczór filmowy?

– Z popcornem? – dopytywał Marty.

– Myślę, że da się to załatwić.

Usłyszawszy te słowa, chłopiec chwycił matkę za rękę i pociągnął w kierunku drzwi wyjściowych.

– Cześć wszystkim! – krzyknął, zanim wybiegł na zewnątrz, ścigany przez swoją mamę, która w jednej ręce trzymała jego kurtkę, a drugą usiłowała się ubrać.

– Ona go w końcu rozpuści jak dziadowski bicz – westchnęła pani Clark, potrząsając głową. – No nic, zdaje się, że jednak ktoś musi go złapać, przytrzymać i ubrać, żeby się nie rozchorował... i najwidoczniej tym kimś będę ja – dodała po chwili.

* * *

><p><strong>PS - Komentarze będą bardzo mile widziane! ;)<strong>

**VM**


	4. Operacja: Spotkanie po latach

**Cześć wszystkim,**

**Trochę mnie tu nie było, nie? Musicie mi jednak uwierzyć na słowo, że się nie obijałam. :D**

**Do wiernie komentującej Kirke – udało mi się wpleść w rozdział dwa z trzech elementów, które chciałaś zobaczyć; na trzeci będziesz musiała poczekać do kolejnego rozdziału. XD**

**A teraz – zapraszam do czytania!**

**VerMa**

* * *

><p>Dwa dni później, w sobotę, Marty, Jenny i Chris zjawili się w domu Rogersów pod pozorem zabawy z Rose i Scoobym. W istocie jednak chcieli wreszcie poznać legendarnego już dawnego przyjaciela swoich rodziców. Ponieważ była to pora drugiego śniadania, zostali poczęstowani ciastem śliwkowym i kakao z bitą śmietaną.<p>

– Sam pan upiekł to ciasto, proszę pana? – spytała Jenny.

– Tak – potwierdził pan Rogers. – Rose i Scooby są strasznymi łasuchami; nie chciałem, żeby wyjedli mi wszystkie śliwki – dodał z łobuzerskim uśmiechem.

– Dasz mi jeszcze kawałek? – jego córka lekko uniosła talerzyk i uśmiechnęła się przymilnie.

– Ja też poproszę! – odezwali się natychmiast Jenny i chłopcy.

Kudłaty Rogers nie miał serca odmówić.

– Pracuje pan w cukierni? – spytał zaciekawiony Marty, pochłonąwszy dodatkowy kawałek ciasta.

– Na razie tylko w barze z hamburgerami – padła odpowiedź. – Miałem kiedyś restaurację, a teraz chcę zarobić na nową.

– A co się stało z tamtą? – dociekał Chris. Jenny kopnęła go pod stołem, ale było już za późno.

– Straciłem ją – pan Rogers na chwilę spochmurniał. – No, kwiatuszku, pokaż przyjaciołom swój pokój i pobawcie się – dodał, otrząsnąwszy się ze swoich myśli.

– A możemy wziąć Scooby'ego? – zapytała Rose.

– Pod warunkiem, że nie będziesz próbowała przebrać go w sukienkę.

– Nie będę – obiecała dziewczynka.

x

– Ładnie tu u ciebie – stwierdził Marty, kiedy razem z resztą paczki znalazł się w pokoju Rose. – Masz dużo miejsca.

– Jeszcze nie widziałeś pokoju mojego taty – dziewczynka wyszczerzyła zęby. – Tam jest pełno starych płyt i komiksów i taka śmieszna lampka; tatuś nazywa ją lampką lawową.

– Mówiłaś coś o komiksach? – ożywił się Chris.

– Aha.

– A o czym są?

– O Łomanłorze Łiksie i Łeszczochu Łaku – odezwał się Scooby.

Jenny i chłopcy, którzy nic nie zrozumieli, spojrzeli błagalnie na Rose.

– O Komandorze Kiksie i Pieszczochu Psiaku, super bohaterach – wyjaśniła dziewczynka. – Moja bunia mówi, że tatuś zbierał je już od przedszkola. Są bardzo fajne: podłe zbiry porywają piękne damy albo chcą zniszczyć świat, ale nagle wpadają Komandor Kiks i Pieszczoch Psiak i...

– Masz jakieś lalki? – spytała Jenny, niezbyt zainteresowana rozmową o komiksach.

– Jeszcze nie zdążyłam ich wyjąć z pudła po przeprowadzce – Rose uśmiechnęła się przepraszająco. – Ale możemy się pobawić w super bohaterów.

– Mogę być Batmanem? – Marty aż podskoczył z emocji. – Proszę! On jest super! Ma Batmobil i Batarangi, i jest bardzo mądry, i...

– Ej, zaraz, to ja chcę być Batmanem! – zaprotestował Chris.

– Możesz być Robinem albo oprychem, który porwał dziewczyny i Scooby'ego – zaoferował Marty.

– Nie chcę być oprychem! – Chris tupnął nogą.

– A ja nie chcę być porwana! – oznajmiła Jenny.

– Ja też nie! – zawtórowała jej Rose. – I to ja chcę być bohaterką!

– To ja też chcę! – zawołała od razu Jenny.

– Ej, co tu się dzieje? – spytał pan Rogers, zaglądając do pokoju.

– Chcieliśmy się pobawić w super bohaterów, ale nikt nie chce być oprychem ani zakładnikiem – wyjaśnił Marty.

– Aha – mężczyzna nie wyglądał na zdziwionego. Nagle uśmiechnął się szelmowsko i podniósł Scooby'ego. – Jestem Doktor Brokuł! Sprawię, że wszyscy na świecie będą jeść tylko brokuły! I nie przeszkodzicie mi w tym nawet wy, drużyno super bohaterów, bo mam waszego pieska! Hahaha! – zawołał, wybiegając z pokoju.

– Brać go! – pisnęła Rose, rzucając się w pogoń za ojcem. Jenny i chłopcy bez namysłu ruszyli w jej ślady.

Po kilku minutach pościgu Doktor Brokuł został przygwożdżony do kanapy, a oswobodzony Scooby polizał policzki całej czwórki swoich wybawców.

– W dzisiejszych czasach nie jest łatwo być super zbirem – westchnął pan Rogers z udawanym smutkiem. – No cóż, drużyno super bohaterów, zasłużyliście na nagrodę. Pytanie tylko, co mogłoby wam sprawić frajdę...

– Będziemy mogli jeszcze kiedyś przyjść i znów się tak pobawić? – spytał od razu Marty.

– Jasna sprawa. Wpadajcie, kiedy chcecie, dzieciaki.

– A ma pan jeszcze trochę tego ciasta ze śliwkami? – dopytywał Chris.

– A co? Jesteś głodny? – uśmiechnął się pan Rogers.

– Nie, ale... ale chciałbym zabrać trochę do domu... dla mamy i taty...

– Jak cię znam, to sam wszystko zjesz – mruknęła Jenny. – Słowo daję, że w końcu zacznę cię nazywać Pączkiem.

– Zamknij się – odburknął Chris.

– Ej, ej, tylko bez kłótni – Marty postanowił interweniować. Jeszcze by tego brakowało, żeby tych dwoje narobiło wstydu sobie i jemu. – Nie jesteście w domu. Przeproście Rose i jej tatę za wasze zachowanie, i to już – dodał surowo.

– Przepraszam – powiedzieli jednocześnie Jenny i Chris, potulnie spuszczając głowy.

Rose zrobiła wielkie oczy. Nie przypuszczała, że Marty, etatowy żartowniś w ich paczce, potrafi być tak stanowczy.

– Brawo, stary – pan Rogers poklepał Marty'ego po łopatce. – Kto cię tego nauczył?

– Dziadek.

– W takim razie zaniesiesz mu duży kawałek ciasta w ramach gratulacji za tak bystrego wnuka – mężczyzna lekko zmierzwił czarne włosy chłopca. – Spokojnie, dla was też wystarczy – dodał, zauważywszy zaniepokojone spojrzenia Chrisa i Jenny.

x

– Cześć, babciu – powiedział Marty, gdy drzwi domu dziadków wreszcie się otworzyły. – Jest dziadek?

– Na razie jest trochę zajęty, kochanie – odrzekła pani Dinkley, wpuszczając wnuka do przedpokoju i dyskretnie upewniając się, że drzwi od kuchni są zamknięte. – A co się stało?

– Mam dla niego ciasto śliwkowe – oznajmił z dumą chłopiec.

– Skąd je wziąłeś? – babcia nie kryła zaskoczenia.

– Byłem z Jenny i Chrisem u naszej nowej koleżanki, Rose; ma własny, duży pokój i bardzo miłego tatę. No i, oczywiście, w pewnej chwili Jenny i Chris o mało się nie pokłócili, ale ja ich uspokoiłem; i tata Rose zapytał, kto mnie tego nauczył, to powiedziałem, że dziadek, i dostałem dla niego duży kawałek ciasta śliwkowego, i... i wiesz co, babciu, pójdę je włożyć do lodówki.

To powiedziawszy, Marty szybko otworzył drzwi od kuchni – i stanął jak wryty. Była tam jego mama, płacząca na ramieniu dziadka. Zanim jednak chłopiec został zauważony, babcia wzięła go za rękę i zaprowadziła do dużego pokoju.

– Zaczekaj tutaj – powiedziała.

– Dlaczego? Co się stało?

– Myślę, że najlepiej będzie, jeśli twoja mama sama ci to wyjaśni. Dajmy jej tylko trochę czasu, żeby się uspokoiła.

Rzeczywiście – kilka minut później szloch ucichł. Marty niepewnie zerknął na babcię; kiedy skinęła głową, pobiegł do kuchni i wziął mamę za rękę.

– Mamo, co się dzieje? – spytał nieśmiało.

– Mamy kłopoty, kochanie – szepnęła Velma, mocno przytulając synka i kryjąc twarz w jego czarnej czuprynie. – Straciłam pracę.

– Jak to? – chłopiec był zaskoczony. – Mówiłaś, że twój szef cię lubi!

– Nawet kumplowanie się z szefem nie pomaga, kiedy w grę wchodzi bankructwo – powiedziała mama, spoglądając w jego szare oczy, które odziedziczył po babci, i uśmiechając się smutno.

– Co to jest bankructwo? – chciał wiedzieć Marty.

– Plajta; sytuacja, kiedy nie ma się pieniędzy. Nasz motel zbankrutował, więc właściciel musiał wszystkich zwolnić.

x

Kilka dni później Jenny zadzwoniła do Rose z prośbą, żeby jak najszybciej przyszła do niej ze Scoobym.

– Po co? – zdziwiła się Rose.

– Moja mama mówi – Jenny ściszyła głos – że musi porozmawiać z tobą, Scoobym i Martym. Chodzi o ciocię Velmę i twojego tatę.

– Myślisz, że twoja ciocia już się we wszystkim połapała? – spytała szeptem Rose.

– Raczej nie; Marty i ja umiemy dochować tajemnicy.

– No to co się stało?

– Mama nie chce mi za dużo powiedzieć, ale to na pewno nie są dobre wieści. To kiedy będziesz?

– Zależy, gdzie mieszkasz – zauważyła Rose.

– Aleja Reagana 29.

x

– Sytuacja jest poważna – oznajmił pan Clark, przechadzając się po salonie z rękami założonymi w tył.

– A co się stało? – dociekała Rose.

– Moja mama straciła pracę – powiedział Marty, zanim ktokolwiek z dorosłych zdążył się odezwać.

– A! Więc to dlatego ostatnio jest taka przybita? – zawołała Jenny.

– Tak – potwierdziła jej mama.

– Ale co to ma wspólnego z naszą misją? – spytał Chris.

– Na przykład to, że ciocia Velma już kilka miesięcy temu dostała propozycję pracy poza Coolsville – odrzekła pani Jones. – Wtedy ją odrzuciła, bo myślała, że jeszcze długo popracuje w tym motelu, ale nie wiemy, co zrobi teraz.

– I dlatego – wtrącił się pan Jones – musimy natychmiast rozpocząć drugi etap naszej misji. Nazwałem go "Operacja: Spotkanie po latach".

– A o co chodzi w tym etapie? – spytał niepewnie Marty.

– Spójrzcie wszyscy na to – pan Jones rozłożył na stoliku plan miejskiego parku, na którym zaznaczonych było kilka punktów. – Zrobimy tak: Scooby i Rose zabiorą Kudłatego tutaj i...

x

– Brawo, kochanie, świetnie ci idzie – powiedział Kudłaty, gdy jego córeczka w końcu zdołała rzucić frisbee na tyle mocno, żeby upadło pod jego, a nie jej stopami.

– Łak, łobisz łostępy – zgodził się Scooby i przybliżył pysk do policzka swojej małej pani. – Małty łest w pobłiżu – powiedział cicho, po czym dla niepoznaki polizał Rose po policzku.

– Dobrze. Zaczynamy "Operację: Spotkanie po latach" – odszepnęła dziewczynka.

– Łudłaty, tełaz ło mnie! – Scooby podszedł do swojego pana i błagalnie spojrzał mu w oczy.

– Dobrze, ale tylko raz; pamiętaj, że nie jesteś już szczeniakiem – odrzekł Kudłaty. – Aport, piesku! – zawołał, lekko rzucając dysk.

Scooby złapał frisbee w zęby, ale zamiast oddać je Rose lub Kudłatemu, zaczął uciekać.

– Scooby Doo, wracaj tu natychmiast! – krzyknął Kudłaty, puszczając się w pogoń za psem.

Tymczasem Marty wyszedł ze swojej kryjówki w krzakach i podszedł do Rose.

– Na razie wszystko idzie zgodnie z planem – stwierdził.

– Twoja mama nic nie podejrzewa? – spytała Rose.

– Jasne, że nie – uspokoił ją Marty. – Nawet nie zauważyła, kiedy zniknąłem, bo Jenny wyciągnęła ją na lody. A teraz wskakuj – dodał, wskazując na bagażnik swojego roweru – bo inaczej przegapimy najlepszy kawałek.

x

"Zażądam za to pięciu pudełek chrupek" – pomyślał Scooby, biegnąc w kierunku fontanny, przy której (według planu Freda) miały czekać Jenny i niczego niepodejrzewająca Velma.

Nagle ktoś chwycił go za obrożę.

– Mam cię! – zawołał tryumfalnie Kudłaty, przypinając psu smycz. – Chodź, staruszku, wracamy do Rose.

Scooby jednak nie zamierzał się poddać. Zebrał wszystkie siły – których z racji wieku miał już niewiele – i gwałtownie ruszył w kierunku fontanny. Kudłaty, który ciągle trzymał smycz, nie miał innego wyboru, jak tylko pobiec za nim.

– Co ty wyprawiasz?! – krzyknął zaskoczony, próbując zatrzymać swojego pupila. – Co cię opętało?! Stój!

Wszystko na próżno – Scooby wcale nie zwracał na niego uwagi. Wkrótce mężczyzna zobaczył fontannę, przy której stały jakaś kobieta i mała dziewczynka. Co gorsza, pies pędził prosto na nie, a zderzenie było już nieuniknione.

– Uwaga! – wrzasnął Kudłaty i odruchowo puścił smycz.

Wtem Scooby wykonał ostry skręt. Jego pan nie zdołał wyhamować; wpadł na kobietę i razem z nią chlupnął do fontanny. Po chwili jednak podniósł się i pomógł wstać nieznajomej, mówiąc przy tym:

– Bardzo panią przepraszam, mojego psa chyba coś napadło; nie zachowywał się tak od szczenięctwa... – w tym momencie kobieta spojrzała mu prosto w oczy.

– K-Ku-Kudłaty? – wyjąkała.

– Velma! – zawołał Kudłaty.

* * *

><p><strong>PS – Oczywiście zapraszam też do komentowania. ;)<strong>

**VM**


	5. Skutki rozmowy przy gorącej czekoladzie

**Cześć!**

**Witam w rozdziale piątym, ale bynajmniej nie ostatnim. :) W pierwotnym zamyśle miał być dłuższy, ale ponieważ chwilowo utknęłam w pewnym punkcie, zdecydowałam, że wstawię to, czego już na pewno nie będę zmieniać. Zresztą tego i tak nie jest mało. :P**

**Kirke - nie mam innej możliwości, żeby się z Tobą skontaktować, więc zostawiam wiadomość tutaj - ja cieszę się z każdego komentarza (zwłaszcza po polsku!), niezależnie od tego, czy zostanie dodany w dniu publikacji, czy dużo później. :) Tak nawiasem mówiąc, pewnie się ucieszysz, bo scenka z fontanną powraca, tym razem z perspektywy Velmy. :D  
><strong>

**To powiedziawszy, zostawiam Was, czytelnicy, sam na sam z owocem prawie dwóch miesięcy mojej pracy. Smacznego! ;)**

**VerMa**

* * *

><p>Marty i Rose byli jeszcze dość daleko, kiedy zobaczyli, jak ich rodzice zderzają się ze sobą i wpadają do fontanny.<p>

– Tego chyba nie było w planie – powiedziała dziewczynka.

– To normalka. Wujek Fred ma fajne pomysły, ale zawsze coś musi się pokiełbasić – odparł chłopiec i dość gwałtownie zahamował. – Rety, zapomniałem o cioci Daph! – zawołał, uderzając się dłonią w czoło, po czym skręcił w prawo.

x

Stwierdzenie, że Velma była zaskoczona, gdy wpadła do wody, a później usłyszała głos Kudłatego, byłoby zbytnim uproszczeniem. Była zdumiona, spłoszona i zakłopotana – krótko mówiąc, w szoku. To ją zirytowało, bo aż do tej chwili żyła w przekonaniu, że już nic nie czuje do mężczyzny, w którym niegdyś była zakochana, a który poślubił inną. Kiedy jednak w jej uszach zabrzmiał jego głos, przeszedł ją dreszcz. Gdy wziął ją za rękę, żeby pomóc jej wstać, jej serce zaczęło szybciej bić. Kiedy podniosła wzrok i napotkała jego jasnobrązowe oczy, nie była w stanie wydusić nic, oprócz drżącego "K-Ku-Kudłaty?". A gdy on wymówił jej imię, ugięły się pod nią nogi. To ostatnie nie uszło jego uwadze.

– Dobrze się czujesz? – spytał z tą samą troską, którą pamiętała z dawnych lat. Z braterską troską. W sumie czego innego mogła się po nim spodziewać?

– T-tak – wyjąkała, czując, że rumieni się jak zakompleksiona nastolatka. – A... a ty?

– Dobrze.

Zapadła niezręczna cisza. Scooby, siedzący nieco z boku i bacznie obserwujący swoich przyjaciół, przeciągnął łapą po pysku.

"O rany" – pomyślał – "co za para cykorów... Mogliby tak stać do wieczora i żadne by się nie odezwało. Zdaje się, że trzeba im trochę pomóc... i już nawet wiem, jak! Ten numer będzie warty kolejnych dwóch pudełek chrupek!"

Tymczasem Kudłaty i Velma w końcu wygramolili się z wody. W następnej chwili Scooby skoczył na Velmę, wtrącił ją z powrotem do fontanny i polizał po twarzy, radośnie merdając ogonem.

– Cześć, Scooby – kobieta przytuliła psa. – Też się cieszę, że cię widzę.

– A teraz odsuń się i bądź grzeczny – Kudłaty odciągnął Scooby'ego, podał Velmie rękę i po raz drugi pomógł jej wyjść na suchy ląd.

– Dziękuję – powiedziała cicho kobieta, spuszczając wzrok i rumieniąc się ponownie – ale nie powinieneś był tego robić. Mary Jane może być zazdrosna.

– Nie sądzę – odrzekł smutno mężczyzna.

– Jak to?

– To trochę długa historia. Może opowiem ci ją w jakimś przytulniejszym miejscu?

– Czemu nie? Możecie wpaść do mnie, mieszkam niedaleko.

– Dobra, zaczekaj chwilę; musimy tylko zabrać moją córeczkę...

Usłyszawszy słowo "córeczka", Velma rozejrzała się szybko i zbladła.

– Jenny! – zawołała.

– Tak? – mała, ciemnowłosa dziewczynka, uczesana w dwa wielkie kuce, na chwilę oderwała się od swoich lodów truskawkowych.

– Widziałaś gdzieś Marty'ego?

– Nie, ciociu – mała lekko potrząsnęła głową.

Na twarzy Velmy pojawił się strach.

– Marty! Gdzie jesteś? MARTY! – krzyczała, biegając wkoło fontanny i zaglądając we wszystkie pobliskie zarośla.

– Vel – Kudłaty chwycił jej ramiona i lekko nią potrząsnął – co się dzieje?

– M-mój synek... – wydusiła przerażona Velma. – N-niedawno jeździł tu w pobliżu na rowerze... a-a teraz przepadł...

– Uspokój się. Pomogę ci go poszukać, a tymczasem Scooby...

Zanim jednak Kudłaty zdołał dokończyć zdanie, dał się słyszeć dźwięk dzwonka rowerowego.

– Cześć, ciociu Velmo! – zawołał wesoło rudy, pyzaty chłopiec, hamując tuż obok kobiety. – Cześć, Jen! – dorzucił, zauważywszy ciemnowłosą dziewczynkę.

– Chris! – Velma nachyliła się nad chłopcem, zacisnęła dłonie na jego ramionach i spojrzała mu w oczy. – Widziałeś gdzieś Marty'ego?

– Wlecze się gdzieś tam z tyłu – Chris niedbale wskazał kciukiem za siebie.

Velma podniosła wzrok, pobiegła we wskazanym kierunku i mocno przytuliła swojego synka, siedzącego na bagażniku roweru, za którego kierownicą siedziała jakaś dziewczynka.

– Nigdy więcej nie znikaj tak bez słowa – szepnęła. – Bałam się, że stało ci się coś złego.

– Spoko, mamo, wcale nie byłem daleko – odrzekł chłopiec. – Po prostu spotkałem kumpelę i dałem jej pojeździć na moim rowerze.

Tymczasem Kudłaty ze zdumieniem spostrzegł, że zziajana, jasnowłosa dziewczynka, opierająca się o kierownicę roweru, to jego córeczka.

– Kochanie? – zagadnął, zdejmując ją z siodełka.

– Marty... jest ciężki, tatusiu... – wydyszała dziewczynka.

– Kiepską porę wybrałaś sobie na kąpiel, Vel – odezwał się nagle rozbawiony kobiecy głos.

Podniósłszy głowę, Kudłaty ujrzał ładną, rudowłosą kobietę, trzymającą za rękę małego, jasnowłosego chłopczyka. Znał tylko trzy osoby, które skracały imię Velmy do "Vel". Tymi osobami byli: on sam, Fred i Daphne.

– Cóż, Daph... to nie był mój pomysł – odrzekła Velma, uśmiechając się nieśmiało. – Wpadłam na Kudłatego i Scooby'ego... a raczej oni wpadli na mnie.

– Co? – Daphne oderwała wzrok od swojej przyjaciółki i jej synka, by napotkać spojrzenie Kudłatego. – O, mamciu! KUDŁATY! – wrzasnęła uradowana, puszczając dłoń swojego malucha i rzucając się na szyję mężczyzny. – Nie było cię tu całe wieki, ty łobuzie! Gdzie jest Scooby?

– Łutaj – pies podszedł do kobiety i trącił nosem jej dłoń, prosząc o pieszczotę.

– Cześć, Scooby – Daphne przykucnęła, objęła zwierzaka i szepnęła mu na ucho: – Dobra robota.

– Piesio! – pisnął cienki głosik. Chłopczyk, którego Daphne trzymała przedtem za rękę, przydreptał do Scooby'ego i złapał go za lewe ucho.

– Nie wolno tak robić, kochanie – pouczyła go kobieta – bo piesia to boli.

– Ładny malec – zauważył Kudłaty. – To twój?

– Tak. Młodszy. Ma na imię Jerry.

– Młodszy? Więc masz jeszcze starszego?

– Oczywiście. Chris, skarbie, chodź tutaj i przywitaj się.

Kudłaty osłupiał. Nie znał zbyt wielu rudzielców, zwłaszcza jeśli chodzi o małych, pyzatych chłopców – a ten tutaj wydawał mu się znajomy...

– Dzień dobry, panie Rogers – powiedział pogodnie Chris, potwierdzając przypuszczenie mężczyzny, ale nie zmniejszając jego zdziwienia. – Zrobił pan ostatnio to pyszne ciasto śliwkowe?

– Proszę pana, kiedy znowu pobawimy się w super bohaterów? – odezwał się Marty, synek Velmy. Jego mama zrobiła wielkie oczy i lekko otworzyła usta, ale nie powiedziała nic.

– O, to wy się znacie? – Daphne nieco uniosła brwi.

– Aha – wtrąciła się Jenny, oblizując palce z resztek lodów.

– A-ale jak to? – wyjąkała Velma, odzyskawszy zdolność mówienia.

– No, przecież to jest tata Rose, naszej kumpeli – powiedział Marty takim tonem, jakby to było tak samo oczywiste jak Boże Narodzenie w grudniu. – Poznałaś ją, kiedy ostatnio przyjechałaś po mnie do cioci Daph i wujka Freda, pamiętasz?

– CO? – teraz to Kudłatemu oczy omal nie wyszły z orbit. – Rose, kwiatuszku, co to wszystko znaczy?

– Przecież ci mówiłam, że Chris jest kolegą Marty'ego i Jenny – odrzekła niewinnie Rose. – To normalne, że koledzy się odwiedzają i że czasem przychodzą po nich rodzice... prawda?

– Brr, ale zimny wiatr – Daphne lekko się otrząsnęła. – Mam propozycję: chodźmy wszyscy do nas do domu. Napijemy się gorącej czekolady, a wy dwoje – dodała, spoglądając na Kudłatego i Velmę – ściągniecie te mokre ubrania...

– Daphne...! – zawołała Velma, rumieniąc się lekko.

– Co? Przecież musicie się wysuszyć i rozgrzać, bo inaczej się rozchorujecie. Zadzwonię do Freda i powiem mu, żeby przygotował dla was ręczniki, koce i jakieś ciuchy. No, idźcie już zanim zaczniecie szczękać zębami... albo nie, może lepiej będzie, jeśli pobiegniecie. Velmo, bądź tak miła i pokaż Kudłatemu drogę.

– Niech ci będzie – Velma wzruszyła ramionami. – Za mną, Kudłaty: kto drugi, ten gapa! – dodała, zrywając się do biegu.

– Hej! To nie fair! – zaśmiał się Kudłaty, pędząc za nią.

Żadne z nich nie miało pojęcia, że gdy tylko zniknęli za zakrętem, Daphne przybiła piątkę ze Scoobym i czworgiem starszych dzieci.

x

Po niedługim czasie Kudłaty przypomniał sobie trasę do domu, w którym po swoim ślubie zamieszkali Fred i Daphne. Wobec tego przyspieszył, wyprzedził Velmę i jako pierwszy wpadł na werandę Jonesów.

– Ha! Wygrałem! Jesteś gapa! – wydyszał tryumfalnie, naciskając dzwonek.

– Wygrałeś, bo masz dłuższe nogi – uświadomiła mu Velma, opierając się o balustradę i usiłując złapać oddech.

– Rany Julek, wyglądacie gorzej, niż się spodziewałem – odezwał się Fred, otworzywszy drzwi. – Właźcie szybko do środka – dodał, chwytając oboje swoich przyjaciół za nadgarstki i wciągając ich do przedpokoju, po czym zamknął drzwi. – Daphne uprzedziła mnie, że będziecie mokrzy, ale nie sądziłem, że aż tak. W łazience znajdziecie suche ubrania i ręczniki; wysuszcie się szybko i przebierzcie, a ja tymczasem przygotuję wam gorącą czekoladę – ciągnął, narzucając Velmie i Kudłatemu koce na ramiona, po czym zniknął w kuchni.

x

Jakieś dziesięć minut później zazgrzytał zamek w drzwiach i do domu weszła Daphne ze Scoobym i dziećmi.

– Łekołada! – oznajmił radośnie pies, powęszywszy przez chwilę w powietrzu.

– Scooby! – Rose wyglądała na przerażoną. – Wujek Will zawsze mówił, że czekolada jest szkodliwa dla psów!

– Łak to...? – Scooby popatrzył na nią ze zdziwieniem. – Łekołada łest łyszna!

– W nadmiarze wszystko szkodzi, Scooby Doo, zwłaszcza łakocie – wyjaśniła Daphne, usiłując zachować powagę.

– Ale to jeszcze nie powód, żeby zrezygnować z kubka gorącej czekolady w chłodny dzień – wtrącił się Fred, wyłaniając się z kuchni. – Zapraszam.

– A gdzie są Velma i Kudłaty? – spytała Daphne, rozglądając się po kuchni, gdy już wszystkie dzieci dostały swoją czekoladę.

– Przebierają się.

– Niezupełnie – powiedziała Velma, stając w progu. Była ubrana w jasnofioletowy dres, a na głowie miała turban z ręcznika. – Kudłaty okazał się dżentelmenem i kazał mi iść pierwszej – dodała, rumieniąc się lekko.

Zauważywszy to, Daphne uśmiechnęła się przebiegle. Swego czasu mocno dopingowała Velmę, żeby powiedziała Kudłatemu o swoich uczuciach. Ponieważ Velma tego nie zrobiła, Kudłaty ożenił się z Mary Jane; teraz jednak wyglądało na to, że mówiąc językiem sportowym, wkrótce rozpocznie się druga runda...

– A wiecie, co jest najśmieszniejsze w tej całej historii? – odezwał się Kudłaty, który właśnie wyszedł z łazienki, ubrany w nieco przykuse dżinsy i trochę zbyt szeroki w ramionach sweter Freda. – Gdyby Vel się do mnie nie odezwała, tobym jej wcale nie poznał. Strasznie wydoroślała.

– Chyba nie spodziewałeś się zobaczyć małej dziewczynki – zaśmiała się Daphne, żeby Kudłaty nie zauważył, że Velma zrobiła się czerwona jak burak i wbiła wzrok w podłogę.

– Racja. Nikt z nas nie odmłodniał, stary; ani ja, ani ty, ani Vel... ani nawet Daph – dodał Fred.

– O mamciu, prawie zapomniałam – Daphne lekko uderzyła się dłonią w czoło. – Zepsuł nam się kaloryfer w kuchni, więc wy dwoje musicie pójść do salonu, jeśli nie chcecie dostać zapalenia płuc – w zasadzie nie była to prawda, ale przecież Velma i Kudłaty nie musieli o tym wiedzieć.

– Ale... – Velma próbowała protestować.

– Idźcie, idźcie. Macie do omówienia całe dziesięć lat – powiedział Fred. Daphne momentalnie zapragnęła go zakneblować, ale było za późno.

– No, a wy? Nie chcecie się dowiedzieć, co się działo u Kudłatego? – spytała nieśmiało Velma.

– Dowiemy się później – odrzekła Daphne, wzrokiem błagając Freda, żeby się już nie odzywał. – Weźcie sobie po kubku czekolady i idźcie.

x

– Kudłaty... – zagadnęła nieśmiało Velma.

– No?

– Dlaczego postanowiłeś wrócić do Coolsville akurat teraz, po dziesięciu latach?

– Cóż, przez ostatnie parę lat prowadziłem całkiem niezłą restaurację, ale kilka miesięcy temu mój zaufany księgowy poszedł na emeryturę, więc musiałem znaleźć kogoś nowego. Niestety, miałem pecha; mój nowy pracownik uciekł z forsą i w efekcie knajpa szybko splajtowała – westchnął melancholijnie Kudłaty. – Wtedy pomyślałem sobie, że skoro i tak muszę zacząć wszystko od początku, to miło będzie przy okazji wrócić na stare śmieci. Ale teraz pomówmy może o czymś milszym – dodał nieco weselej. – Jak się nazywa szczęściarz, który jest mężem najinteligentniejszej kobiety, jaką znam?

Velma zwiesiła głowę.

– Nie mam męża – wyznała cicho.

– Przepraszam, nie wiedziałem – uśmiech Kudłatego znikł równie szybko, jak się pojawił. – Jak dawno umarł?

– Nie jestem wdową – mruknęła Velma, czerwieniąc się po cebulki włosów. – Ja... ja po prostu nigdy nie wyszłam za mąż.

– A twój synek? Skąd on się wziął?

– To długa historia...

– Nie szkodzi. Nie spieszy mi się. Opowiadaj.

Velma wzięła głęboki oddech i spojrzała Kudłatemu prosto w oczy.

– Mniej więcej jedenaście lat temu zakochałam się w pewnym facecie... – zaczęła.

– Jak się nazywał? – wtrącił się Kudłaty.

– To bez znaczenia – Velma lekko potrząsnęła głową. – Nie odważyłam się powiedzieć mu, co do niego czuję, bo on był już zakochany w innej dziewczynie. Ożenił się z nią rok później... a wtedy ja zrobiłam straszne głupstwo.

– Co masz na myśli?

– Kiedy straciłam mojego ukochanego, załamałam się – po minie Velmy widać było, że nie było jej łatwo o tym mówić. – Przez kilka tygodni siedziałam w pokoju i płakałam, ale pewnego dnia Daphne i Maddie w końcu zdołały mnie namówić na wyjście na dyskotekę. Fred i Joe też z nami poszli, dla bezpieczeństwa. W klubie poznałam Dana Spencera. Przysiadł się do mnie, kiedy reszta mojej ekipy poszła potańczyć, i zaczął ze mną rozmawiać. Był miły i uprzejmy, więc umówiliśmy się jeszcze na parę spotkań. Pewnego razu zaprosił mnie do swojego mieszkania i powiedział, że mnie kocha i że zamierza mi to udowodnić. Wypiliśmy trochę szampana, a potem on zaczął mnie całować. Zanim się zorientowałam, nasze ubrania leżały już na podłodze, a wtedy odezwał się we mnie instynkt i... i stało się.

– Co takiego się stało? – spytał ostrożnie Kudłaty.

– Mniej więcej to samo, co między tobą i Mary Jane w waszą noc poślubną. Później Dan zaczął mnie unikać. To mi było na rękę, bo strasznie się wstydziłam tego, co zrobiliśmy, a poza tym... rano, kiedy on myślał, że jeszcze śpię, usłyszałam, jak powiedział komuś przez telefon, że wygrał zakład, bo udało mu się mnie zdobyć.

– Co? – Kudłaty zrobił wielkie oczy. – Uwiódł cię, bo się z kimś założył?

Velma spuściła wzrok i kiwnęła głową.

– Szczerze mówiąc, miałam nadzieję, że już nigdy więcej nie będę miała z nim do czynienia, ale się myliłam – odrzekła cicho. – Po kilku tygodniach odkryłam, że będę miała dziecko. Przyznaję, że byłam przerażona. Nie wiedziałam, co robić. Rozpłakałam się i oczywiście, Maddie zajrzała do łazienki i od słowa do słowa wszystko ze mnie wyciągnęła. Pamiętam, że mnie przytuliła, żeby mnie uspokoić...

– Czekaj – przerwał jej Kudłaty. – MADELYN? Uspokajała CIEBIE? O ile dobrze pamiętam, zawsze było odwrotnie.

– Ludzie się zmieniają. Maddie bardzo wydoroślała, zwłaszcza odkąd wyszła za Joego i została matką. Tak czy owak, kiedy już przestałam ryczeć, Maddie stwierdziła, że trzeba powiedzieć o tym rodzicom, i to szybko.

– Jak to przyjęli?

– Byli w szoku. Chyba prędzej spodziewaliby się takiego numeru po Maddie, bo zawsze to ona była bardziej postrzelona. Potem tata bez słowa wyprowadził mnie z domu i pojechaliśmy do Dana. Kiedy stanęliśmy z nim twarzą w twarz, tata dosłownie wybuchnął. Obrzucił Dana różnymi epitetami, z których najłagodniejszy był chyba"perfidny uwodziciel", i zapowiedział, że będzie on, znaczy Dan, płacił alimenty na dziecko. Oczywiście, Dan też się wtedy wkurzył, ale nie powiedział nic; po prostu zatrzasnął nam drzwi przed nosem. Następnego dnia poszłam sama do jego mieszkania, żeby omówić z nim sytuację, ale drzwi były zamknięte. Od jego sąsiadki dowiedziałam się, że po awanturze, jaką zrobił tata, Dan spakował się i wyjechał, ale nie powiedział, dokąd ani na jak długo.

– Inaczej mówiąc, uciekł? – domyślił się Kudłaty.

– Tak; a wtedy już zupełnie spanikowałam – odrzekła cicho Velma. – Myślałam nawet o aborcji, ale na szczęście mama to odkryła i wybiła mi ten pomysł z głowy. Zresztą ona i tata zachowali się wspaniale. Cały czas się mną opiekowali, a gdy przyszedł czas narodzin Marty'ego, zawieźli mnie do szpitala. Podobno strasznie przeklinałam Dana, ale nie wiem tego na pewno. Byłam tak przerażona, że zapamiętałam tylko ból i to, że mama cały czas trzymała mnie za rękę. Nie pamiętam nawet, żebym krzyczała... chociaż Maddie i Joe do tej pory twierdzą, że słychać mnie było na pół szpitala.

– No, a co z Danem? – spytał Kudłaty. – Wrócił? Albo może przynajmniej płaci te alimenty?

Velma roześmiała się gorzko.

– Daj spokój. On nawet nie wie, że ma syna, a nie córkę. Od dnia, kiedy mój tata wygarnął mu, co o nim myśli, nie pokazał się w Coolsville ani razu.

– No, a Marty? Nigdy nie pytał cię o swojego ojca?

– Owszem; miał może ze cztery lata, kiedy po raz pierwszy spytał, czemu Jenny i Chris mają tatusiów, a on nie. Wtedy jakoś wymigałam się od odpowiedzi, ale po pewnym czasie on wrócił do tematu. Nie mogłam powiedzieć mu całej prawdy, bo nawet teraz jest na to jeszcze za mały. Na razie zna nazwisko swojego ojca i wie, że Dan zostawił mnie, kiedy byłam w ciąży. To mu całkowicie wystarczy, tym bardziej, że ma trzech ojców zastępczych: mojego tatę, Joego i Freda.

– Freda?

Velma skinęła głową.

– Jest ojcem chrzestnym Marty'ego. On i Daphne do tej pory bardzo mi pomagają w opiece nad małym – wyjaśniła.

– Skoro mowa o pomocy – Kudłaty lekko ścisnął jej dłoń – wiesz, że dzięki tacie mam znajomości w policji. Jeśli chcesz, mogę ci pomóc odnaleźć Dana i...

– Nie. Nie chcę litości – kobieta cofnęła swoją rękę z jego dłoni.

– Widzę, że jesteś tak samo dumna i uparta, jak dawniej – uśmiechnął się mężczyzna. – Zgaduję, że to dlatego nie odzywałaś się do nas przez te wszystkie lata? Nie byłaś w stanie przyznać, że popełniłaś błąd, bo bałaś się, że tobą wzgardzimy, tak?

Velma ponownie skinęła głową. Nie była to cała prawda, ale Kudłaty nie musiał o tym wiedzieć.

– Wymogłam też na Fredzie, Daphne i Maddie obietnicę, że nie będą się z tobą kontaktować; bałam się, że któreś z nich mogłoby niechcący zdradzić ci mój sekret. A jeśli chodzi o Dana, to nie szukałam go, bo daję sobie radę bez niego i, mówiąc szczerze, wcale za nim nie tęsknię. Nigdy go nie kochałam. Chciałam tylko zapomnieć o... – w tym momencie umilkła i spuściła wzrok, licząc, że jej przyjaciel nie zauważy lekkiego rumieńca na jej twarzy.

– O kim? – drążył Kudłaty.

– O tobie – odrzekła cicho Velma i wbiła paznokcie prawej ręki we wnętrze lewej dłoni, żeby nie zaczerwienić się jeszcze bardziej. – Ale to już przeszłość. Jestem dorosła i wyleczyłam się z tej szczenięcej miłości – dodała szybko, podnosząc głowę. – Teraz to Marty jest dla mnie wszystkim. No, ale dość już o mnie. Teraz twoja kolej. Opowiedz, jak układa ci się życie u boku Mary Jane... – w tym momencie zauważyła, że po policzkach jej przyjaciela spływają wielkie łzy. – Kudłaty...? – zagadnęła nieśmiało.

– Mary Jane odeszła – wyznał cicho Kudłaty.

– Jak to? Kiedy? Czemu? – Velma nie była w stanie tego zrozumieć. Przecież Mary Jane kochała Kudłatego, do jasnej anielki! – Co się stało?

– To było tak: w nasze drugie wspólne Boże Narodzenie Mary powiedziała mi, że będziemy mieli dziecko. Nawet sobie nie wyobrażasz, jak się wtedy ucieszyłem. Zresztą wszyscy byliśmy z tego powodu szczęśliwi: Mary, ja, moi rodzice, Maggie z Wilfem... i nawet Scooby. Niestety, to nie trwało długo. Kilka tygodni później u Mary wykryto raka.

– I nic się nie dało zrobić?

– Owszem; już wtedy szanse były niewielkie, ale gdyby Mary została od razu poddana chemioterapii, mogłaby przeżyć.

– Więc czemu...?

– Lekarz, który się nią zajmował, powiedział nam, że to prawie na pewno zaszkodziłoby dziecku. Mary stwierdziła, że wobec tego nie zamierza ryzykować i zrezygnowała z terapii. Na początku byłem na nią trochę zły, bo nie rozumiałem jej decyzji. Myślałem nawet, że nie kocha małej, skoro chce ją osierocić. Tak naprawdę było inaczej. Mary wiedziała, że ta choroba ją pokona, więc postanowiła uratować dziecko. Udało jej się, ale do tego czasu jej ciało było już zupełnie wyniszczone i... i umarła po niecałych trzech godzinach.

– Bardzo ci współczuję – szepnęła Velma, mocno chwytając dłoń Kudłatego. – Nie byłyśmy bardzo zżyte, ale ją lubiłam...

– Wiem, Vel – odrzekł on i uśmiechnął się smutno. – Lekarze robili, co mogli, ale ostatecznie Mary umarła, a ja zostałem sam z maleńką córeczką. Gdyby nie pomoc Maggie, Wilfa i moich rodziców, pewnie bym sobie nie poradził...

– Czy któreś z was ma ochotę na jeszcze jedną porcję czekolady? – odezwała się Daphne, niespodziewanie otwierając drzwi i zaglądając do pokoju. Velmę i Kudłatego tak to wystraszyło, że aż krzyknęli i skoczyli na równe nogi.

x

Nazajutrz, mimo oporów Freda, Daphne ściągnęła Madelyn i Joego na kolejną naradę w sprawie Velmy i Kudłatego.

– Zajrzałam do pokoju, a oni siedzieli tuż obok siebie! A w dodatku ona trzymała go za rękę! – pisnęła podekscytowana. – Czuję, że szykuje się wesele!

– Daphne, jesteś niemożliwą romantyczką – westchnął Joe, potrząsając głową. – Nie znam za dobrze tego waszego Kudłatego, ale za to znam Velmę. Ona na pewno nie wyjdzie za pierwszego lepszego faceta tylko dlatego, że trochę z nim porozmawiała...

– Trochę? – oburzyła się Daphne. – Siedzieli tam tylko we dwoje przez prawie dwie godziny! Mówię wam, że to się skończy ślubem!

– Chyba wyciągasz zbyt pochopne wnioski, skarbie – powiedział Fred. – Po pierwsze: Velma i Kudłaty nie widzieli się przez dziesięć lat, więc to oczywiste, że mieli sobie dużo do opowiedzenia. Po drugie: Velma została okropnie zraniona przez niejakiego Dana Spencera, który zresztą powinien się modlić, żeby nie wpaść mi w ręce...

– A po trzecie: z tego, co powiedziała mi Velma, wynika, że Kudłaty też nie miał życia usłanego różami – wtrąciła się Madelyn. – Nie wspominając już o tym, że on nigdy nie kochał Velmy, a ona twierdzi, że już od dawna nic do niego nie czuje.

– Krótko mówiąc: nie próbuj ich swatać, Daphne, bo i tak ci się to nie uda – skwitował Joe.

– Jeszcze zobaczymy, kto ostatecznie będzie miał rację – mruknęła niezadowolona Daphne.

* * *

><p><strong>Biedna, niezrozumiana Daphne, nie? Cóż, nikt nigdy nie powiedział, że będzie łatwo. :P A zresztą, mam przeczucie, że to może być zabawniejsze, niż sentymentalna opowieść w stylu J.-J. Rousseau. :D<strong>

**Zapraszam do komentowania!**

**VM**


	6. Operację: Amor czas zacząć

**Cześć! :)**

**Właśnie zauważyłam, że znowu wrzucam nowy rozdział dwa miesiące po poprzednim; mam nadzieję, że się nie gniewacie o tę małą częstotliwość aktualizacji.**

**Do Kirke: mail się nie wyświetla, bo taka jest polityka serwisu. Chodzi o to, żeby takie dane, jak imię, nazwisko, adres, mail czy telefon, nie wpadły w niepowołane ręce. Osobiście też nie mam nic przeciwko zostawianiu Ci wiadomości w początkowej notce autorskiej, ale zgodzisz się chyba, że to trochę niepraktyczne – bo jeśli Ty zadajesz mi jakieś pytanie w komentarzu, to na odpowiedź musisz czekać w porywach do dwóch miesięcy. :P**

**Do wszystkich niezarejestrowanych czytelników: zajrzyjcie na mój profil, czeka niespodzianka. :D**

**A teraz już bez dalszego owijania w bawełnę – miłego czytania!**

**VerMa**

* * *

><p>Przekonawszy się, że nie może liczyć na Freda, Madelyn i Joego, Daphne jeszcze tego samego dnia zabrała Chrisa, Marty'ego, Jenny, Rose i Scooby'ego do cukierni i oznajmiła im wprost, że zamierza wyswatać Velmę i Kudłatego.<p>

– Wyswatać? A co to znaczy? – spytał Marty, spoglądając na nią ze zdziwieniem.

– To znaczy doprowadzić do ślubu twojej mamy i taty Rose – wyjaśniła kobieta.

– Oooo! – zawołała Jenny. – I będzie jak w tych wszystkich bajkach, które kończą się długim i szczęśliwym życiem?

– Życie to nie jest bajka – uświadomił jej kuzyn. – A pomysł jest do bani, ciociu Daph. Tata Rose jest fajny, ale moja mama go nie kocha.

– A mój tata nie kocha mamy Marty'ego – odezwała się Rose. – A szkoda; jest miła...

– Cóż, jest na to rada. Trzeba sprawić, żeby się w sobie zakochali.

– Ale jak? – chciał wiedzieć Chris.

– Na początek wystarczy, żeby się często spotykali i dobrze się razem bawili.

– A skąd będziemy wiedzieć, czy się dobrze bawią? – dopytywała Jenny.

– To proste. Wystarczy, że będą robić coś, co oboje lubią.

– Łozwiązywać łajemnice? – podsunął Scooby.

– Jedna lub dwie nie zaszkodzą, ale nie do końca o to mi chodziło – odparła Daphne. – Myślałam raczej o wspólnym pójściu do kina albo do restauracji...

– O, super! – ucieszyła się Jenny. – Lubię chodzić do kina!

– Ja tam wolę wesołe miasteczka – wtrącił się Chris.

– Tu nie chodzi o to, co WY lubicie – oznajmiła Daphne – tylko o to, co sprawi frajdę cioci Velmie i Kudłatemu.

– Jak mieszkaliśmy w Plymouth, to tatuś chodził ze mną do kina w każdą sobotę, bo wtedy puszczali tam bajki – powiedziała Rose.

– Moja mama też lubi filmy – odezwał się Marty – ale już dawno nie była ze mną w kinie, bo ostatnio nie mamy za dużo kasy.

– Mam pomysł! – zawołał Chris. – A może po prostu wszyscy wpadniemy do Rose, żeby pobawić się z jej tatą w super bohaterów?

– Przyznaj się lepiej, że liczysz na łakocie – zachichotała Jenny.

– Cicho bądź – burknął chłopiec.

– Niby czemu, Pączku?

– Mamo, Jen mi dokucza! – poskarżył się Chris.

– Wcale, że nie! – zaprotestowała dziewczynka.

– Wcale, że tak!

– Wcale, że nie!

– Wcale, że tak!

– Wcale, że nie!

– Wcale, że tak!

– O, łany... – mruknął Scooby, przeciągając łapą po pysku.

– Uspokójcie się oboje – poleciła Daphne. – Pomysł Chrisa jest niezły, ale trzeba go trochę zmodyfikować.

– Co zrobić? – nie zrozumiała Jenny.

– Zmienić – wyjaśnił jej kuzyn.

– A co dokładnie zmienimy, proszę pani? – spytała Rose.

– Możesz nazywać mnie "ciocią Daphne", kochanie. Tak chyba będzie prościej. A jeśli chodzi o pomysł Chrisa: nie będziecie się bawić w super bohaterów, o ile Scooby nie zgodzi się zostać oprychem.

– No, to co będziemy robić? – chciał wiedzieć Marty.

– Ty, Scooby i dziewczyny przyjdziecie do nas na wieczór filmowy, a ja wyślę twoją mamę i Kudłatego na randkę do...

– A czy wtedy się nie zorientują, że to wszystko było ustawione? – przerwała jej Jenny.

– Nie ma takiej opcji – zachichotała Daphne. – Twoi rodzice do tej pory nie mają pojęcia, że spotkali się dzięki mnie. Zresztą zastanówcie się jeszcze nad tym. W poniedziałek odbiorę was ze szkoły i wtedy powiecie mi, czy się zgadzacie na mój plan.

x

W niedzielę wieczorem Velma zostawiła synka u swoich rodziców, ponieważ musiała pojechać do innego miasta, gdzie nazajutrz miała odbyć rozmowę w sprawie pracy.

– Babciu? – zagadnął Marty po kolacji.

– Tak, kochanie?

– Myślisz, że mama dostanie tę pracę?

– Na pewno. Ma bardzo dobre referencje.

– A czy wtedy będziemy musieli się przeprowadzić?

– To będzie nieuniknione.

– Ale kanał – mruknął chłopiec.

– Coś tak zmarkotniał? – spytał dziadek. – Stało się coś?

– Nie chcę się przeprowadzać – oznajmił naburmuszony Marty. – Chcę zostać tutaj i dalej bawić się z Jenny i z Chrisem, i z Rose, i ze Scoobym.

– Na pewno będziecie się odwiedzać – pocieszała go babcia. – Przecież to nie jest aż tak daleko.

– Ale jeśli teraz wyjedziemy, to plan cioci Daphne weźmie w łeb!

– Jaki plan? – zainteresował się pan Dinkley.

– Ciocia Daphne powiedziała w piątek, że ma zamiar wyswatać mamę i pana Rogersa, i że chce, żebyśmy my, to znaczy Chris, Scooby, dziewczyny i ja, jej w tym pomogli – wyjaśnił chłopiec.

Dziadkowie wymienili spojrzenia.

– Robi się późno – zauważyła babcia. – Lepiej idź już spać, kochanie.

– Muszę?

– Musisz – odparł krótko dziadek. – Umyj zęby i kładź się do łóżka. Za kwadrans przyjdę zgasić światło.

x

Jakieś pół godziny później Marty już spał, więc pani Dinkley zadzwoniła do Daphne na komórkę.

– Dobry wieczór, Daphne. Mam nadzieję, że cię nie obudziłam – powiedziała, gdy młodsza pani Jones odebrała telefon.

– Nie, skądże – odparła Daphne nieco przytłumionym głosem, jakby chciała ukryć ziewnięcie. – Coś się stało?

– Jeszcze nie, ale MOŻE się stać.

– O! – zaniepokoiła się Daphne. – Co pani ma na myśli?

– Chodzi o Velmę. Marty powiedział, że chcesz wyswatać ją z Kudłatym.

– No... tak. I co?

– Jak to "co"? Zapomniałaś, jak to się skończyło poprzednim razem? Wiem, że masz dobre intencje, ale błagam cię, daj sobie z tym spokój. Nie chcę, żeby Velma znów musiała cierpieć z powodu złamanego serca, rozumiesz?

– Ja też tego nie chcę, proszę pani. I zrobię wszystko, żeby do tego nie doszło.

– Więc jesteś pewna, że zabawa w swatkę to dobry pomysł?

– Absolutnie. Kudłaty stracił żonę...

– Nie wiedziałam o tym. Kiedy to się stało?

– Zaraz po narodzinach ich córki. Bądźmy szczere: ta mała potrzebuje matki, a Marty ojca. Gdyby udało mi się doprowadzić do ślubu Velmy i Kudłatego...

– Dobrze, już wiem, do czego zmierzasz. Musiałabym być szalona, żeby próbować cię powstrzymać; zresztą i tak by mi się nie udało. Proszę cię tylko o jedno: bądź ostrożna. Uczucia, zwłaszcza miłość, to nie zabawka.

– Wiem o tym, proszę pani. Zrobię wszystko, co w mojej mocy, żeby Velma i Kudłaty byli szczęśliwi.

x

Nazajutrz, zgodnie z umową, Daphne przyjechała po południu pod szkołę, żeby zawieźć dzieci do domów i przy okazji móc z nimi porozmawiać.

– No, to jak? Zaczynamy operację "Amor"? – spytała, gdy już wszyscy siedzieli w samochodzie.

– A co to jest Amor? – chciała wiedzieć Rose.

– Rzymski bóg miłości – wyjaśniła Daphne. – Uznałam, że skoro Fred, mój mąż, mógł nazwać swój plan "Operacją: Spotkanie po latach", to my możemy przeprowadzić operację "Amor". A więc? Jaka jest wasza decyzja? Wchodzicie w to?

– Łecydowanie – odrzekł Scooby.

– Tak – powiedzieli jednocześnie Jenny i Chris.

– Jest tylko jeden problem – wtrącił się Marty.

– Jaki? – spytała Daphne.

– Moja mama dzisiaj miała rozmowę w sprawie pracy w innym mieście. Co zrobimy, jeśli zostanie przyjęta?

– Coś wymyślę – obiecała kobieta – ale nie warto martwić się na zapas.

– A jeśli mój tatuś zakocha się w mamie Marty'ego, to czy wtedy zapomni o mojej mamusi? – spytała z niepokojem Rose.

Korzystając z tego, że musiała zatrzymać samochód na czerwonym świetle, Daphne obróciła się i łagodnie spojrzała w oczy dziewczynki.

– Jestem pewna, że zawsze będzie o niej pamiętał – powiedziała – ale to nie znaczy, że nie wolno mu się zakochać i ożenić po raz drugi – dodała i zerknęła na sygnalizator. Właśnie zapaliło się żółte światło. Należało uważać.

– A gdyby się ożenił... to wtedy miałabym nową mamę, tak? – dociekała Rose.

– Dokładnie – Daphne uśmiechnęła się, spoglądając na nią za pośrednictwem lusterka wstecznego.

Dziewczynka rozpromieniła się.

– To na co czekamy? Bierzmy się do roboty! – pisnęła podekscytowana.

– No – zgodził się Marty.

– Macie to jak w banku, kochani – zapewniła Daphne.

x

Mieszkanie było dziwnie ciche.

– Mamo? – zawołał niepewnie Marty, wspinając się na palce i zamykając drzwi na klucz. Już zaczynał żałować, że nie chciał pojechać do dziadków albo do cioci Daphne. – Mamo, jesteś tu? Mamo!

Ponieważ nie otrzymał odpowiedzi, zdjął buty i na paluszkach przeszedł do kuchni, wstrzymując oddech i starając się nie hałasować. Prawdę mówiąc, obawiał się, że lada chwila zza rogu wyskoczy jakiś duch albo bandyta. Wszystko przez straszne historie, które niedawno opowiadali sobie razem z Chrisem, żeby dowieść sobie, że są twardzielami, którzy niczego się nie boją. Mimo to, po dłuższym namyśle, ośmielił się zajrzeć do kuchni.

Było tam pusto. To go nieco uspokoiło, ale nie wyjaśniło, gdzie jest mama. Nie było sensu sprawdzać łazienki, bo nie paliło się tam światło; zatem pozostawał tylko pokój, w którym stały jego łóżko i tapczan mamy. Tam jednak również nikogo nie było. Nagle chłopiec uświadomił sobie, że po raz pierwszy w życiu jest zupełnie sam w domu.

– Nie bój się, Puszku – powiedział drżącym głosem, biorąc swojego ulubionego misia i mocno go przytulając. – Mama na pewno niedługo przyjdzie.

Wkrótce zazgrzytał zamek w drzwiach.

– MAMO! – krzyknął wystraszony dzieciak i dał nura pod łóżko.

– Marty? – zawołał zaniepokojony głos, który dobrze znał.

Chłopiec wypełzł ze swojej kryjówki, wybiegł do przedpokoju i mocno przytulił się do mamy.

– Gdzie byłaś tak długo? – spytał z lekkim wyrzutem.

– U cioci Daphne; myślałam, że właśnie tam cię znajdę – odrzekła mama, otrzepując go z kurzu. – Dlaczego nie chciałeś tam na mnie zaczekać?

– Myślałem, że już jesteś w domu... ale się pomyliłem.

– Więc już rozumiesz, dlaczego nie chcę cię zostawiać samego nawet na godzinę, prawda? – mama posłała Marty'emu swoje charakterystyczne, lekko ironiczne spojrzenie zza okularów, choć mówiła zupełnie poważnie.

– Tak – przyznał chłopiec. Nagle w głowie zaświtał mu pewien pomysł. – Mamo?

– Tak?

– Czy to zdarzyłoby się, gdybym miał tatę?

Velma przez chwilę w milczeniu patrzyła synkowi w oczy.

– Nie – odrzekła w końcu. – Czemu o to pytasz? Dobrze wiesz, że twój ojciec uciekł, zanim się urodziłeś, i że nikt nie wie, gdzie on teraz jest.

– Nowy tata też mógłby być fajny – chłopiec zrobił najbardziej przymilną minę, do jakiej był zdolny.

Jego mama spojrzała na niego surowo.

– To są sprawy ludzi dorosłych. Nie życzę sobie, żebyś się nimi zajmował – oznajmiła. – Idź odrobić lekcje; zawołam cię, kiedy obiad będzie gotowy.

x

O godzinie 22 Marty leżał już w łóżku; mama bardzo pilnowała, żeby kładł się spać o stałej porze. Nie znaczyło to jednak, że zawsze zasypiał od razu. Teraz, na przykład, nastawiał uszu, bo mama rozmawiała z kimś przez telefon; a skoro czekała do czasu, kiedy on (teoretycznie) już spał, to sprawa była poważna.

– Nie wiem, co mam teraz robić – powiedziała mama. Mimo że ściszyła głos, i tak było jasne, że ledwo powstrzymywała się od płaczu. – Ta oferta była najlepsza pod względem geograficznym... Jasne, że będę próbować w innych miejscach, ale jeśli dostanę pracę daleko stąd, to co wtedy? Mam przenieść Marty'ego do nowej szkoły w środku semestru czy rozłączyć się z nim aż do Bożego Narodzenia?

Chłopcu zadrżały usta. Obie opcje go przerażały.

– Z drugiej strony – ciągnęła mama załamującym się głosem – jeśli nie znajdę pracy, to w końcu wylądujemy na bruku...

O, rety. To była jeszcze straszniejsza perspektywa. Dopiero teraz Marty w pełni zrozumiał, dlaczego cioci Daphne tak bardzo zależało na tym, żeby mama wyszła za pana Rogersa... No tak, ale przecież mama zabroniła mu się mieszać w sprawy dorosłych. I co teraz?

x

Około trzeciej w nocy Kudłaty wszedł do swojej sypialni i rzucił się na łóżko. Zaraz potem poderwał się gwałtownie, bo usłyszał skowyt Scooby'ego, który skorzystał z nieobecności swojego pana i opuścił swój koszyk, by położyć się na miękkim materacu.

– Wybacz, stary – mężczyzna machinalnie podrapał swego pupila za uchem.

– Jak ona się łuje? – spytał pies.

– Kto? – Kudłaty wydawał się nie rozumieć, zapewne z powodu zmęczenia.

– Rose; łoja łedyna cółka – wyjaśnił cierpliwie zwierzak.

– Ach, ona... Już lepiej; zwróciła całą kolację, ale przynajmniej udało jej się zasnąć. Teraz tylko muszę zapamiętać, żeby więcej nie pozwalać jej jeść lodów karmelowych z oliwkami, zwłaszcza wieczorem.

– Łecydowanie – zgodził się Scooby. – Dobłanoc, Łudłaty.

– Branoc – mruknął jego pan.

Zapadła cisza. Po chwili jednak przerwał ją szept Kudłatego:

– Ej, Scoob...?

– Łak?

– Powiedz szczerze: czy ty... czy ty wiedziałeś, że Velma kiedyś była we mnie zakochana?

Oho! Plan Daphne jeszcze nawet nie zaczął być wprowadzany w życie, a Kudłaty już myślał o Velmie. Daphne chyba zeświruje ze szczęścia, kiedy się dowie!

– Łomyśłałem się – przyznał pies. – Łaczego łytasz?

– Bo od kilku dni próbuję zrozumieć, dlaczego wtedy mi o tym nie powiedziała; i słowo ci daję, że nie potrafię. Byliśmy... JESTEŚMY przyjaciółmi, więc powinna była być ze mną szczera, nie? A jednak wolała to ukryć. Tylko czemu?

– A łąd ja mam łedzieć? Łapytaj ją, to łędziesz łedział.

– No, weź; chyba nie mówisz serio, stary. Jak sobie to wyobrażasz? Że podejdę do niej i powiem: "Hej, Vel, chcę wiedzieć, czemu przede mną ukrywałaś, że mnie kochałaś"?

– Mniej łęcej.

– A-a, nie ma szans. Już wtedy, w domu Daphne i Freda, było mi strasznie głupio, jak się dowiedziałem, że kiedyś złamałem jej serce. Naprawdę myślisz, że teraz byłbym w stanie wrócić do tego tematu i znów sprawić jej ból?

Scooby zastanowił się przez chwilę.

– Nie – oznajmił w końcu.

– No i masz rację. Właśnie dlatego wolę sam odgadnąć jej motywy.

– Ja dałej łuważam, że łowinieneś z nią połozmawiać – stwierdził pies, po czym przeciągnął się i obrócił na bok. – Dobłanoc, Łudłaty.

– Dobranoc, Scooby Doo.

x

– Tatusiu, źle się czuję – poskarżyła się Rose, kiedy Kudłaty już miał zostawić ją pod szkołą i iść do pracy. – Chcę wrócić do domu.

– To niemożliwe, myszko – odrzekł ze smutkiem jej tata. – Ja nie mogę tak nagle wziąć wolnego dnia, a ty nie możesz zostać sama w domu. Będziesz musiała jakoś wytrzymać...

– Cześć! – zawołała wesoło Jenny, podbiegając do Rose. – Lepiej już chodź, bo pani Graham da nam popalić.

– E tam, raz możemy nie pójść na angola – powiedział niedbale Chris, leniwym krokiem zbliżając się do dziewczynek.

– Christopherze Jonesie, nawet o tym nie myśl! – skarciła go Velma, przerwawszy upewnianie się (po raz piąty tego ranka), że Marty ma w plecaku wszystkie potrzebne rzeczy. – Jeśli to zrobisz, powiadomię twoich rodziców!

– Pa, mamo! Do widzenia panu! – zawołał Marty i zwiał, zanim jego mama zdążyła zacząć zadawanie mu kolejnej serii pytań.

– Co ty, ciociu, na żartach się nie znasz? – mruknął nadąsany Chris.

– W sprawach szkolnych Velma nigdy nie żartowała – wtrącił się Kudłaty, chcąc rozładować napięcie. – Ale może faktycznie już idźcie, co, dzieciaki? Zaraz zaczną się lekcje.

Chris niechętnie powlókł się w stronę szkoły, mamrocząc coś o niesprawiedliwości. Jenny natomiast została, żeby zaczekać na Rose.

– No, ja też muszę już lecieć – Kudłaty nachylił się nad córką i pocałował ją w czoło. – Pa, kochanie. Bądź dzielna.

– Tatusiu, ale ja naprawdę źle się czuję – dziewczynka była już na skraju łez.

– Kudłaty, ona rzeczywiście kiepsko wygląda – wtrąciła się Velma. – Myślę, że najlepiej byłoby, gdyby została dziś w domu.

– Wiem o tym – przyznał cicho mężczyzna – ale nie mam jej z kim zostawić, a nie mogę jeszcze wziąć urlopu.

– Ja się nią zajmę – zaoferowała kobieta.

– Naprawdę?

– Pewnie. Ostatnio mam więcej wolnego czasu, niż bym chciała.

– No, to wielkie dzięki. Jesteś wspaniała.

– Nie dziękuj. To nic wielkiego – Velma uśmiechnęła się lekko. – Lepiej już idź, bo naprawdę się spóźnisz. Ty też, Jenny – dodała, spoglądając na siostrzenicę.

x

Otworzywszy oczy, Rose zauważyła, że miejsce, w którym się znajdowała, nie przypominało żadnego z jej pokoi – ani tego starego w Plymouth, ani tego nowego w Coolsville. Co prawda leżała w łóżku, ale na pościeli widniały dinozaury, zamiast kwiatków i misiów. Na dodatek, kiedy wstała, okazało się, że ma na sobie tylko bieliznę, a reszta jej ubrań leży na tapczanie, stojącym przy przeciwległej ścianie.

Dopiero, gdy spojrzała na zdjęcie, wiszące nad tapczanem, przypomniała sobie, że jest w mieszkaniu Marty'ego i jego mamy. Sądząc po zapachu, unoszącym się w powietrzu, mama Marty'ego szykowała coś do jedzenia. Dziewczynka ubrała się i poszła za słodkawą, apetyczną wonią aż do kuchni. Przeczucie jej nie myliło – mama Marty'ego (panna Dinkley? Velma? CIOCIA Velma?) stała przy kuchence, ostrożnie mieszając drewnianą łyżką w rondelku, który jak się okazało, zawierał smażone owoce; hmmm... jabłka czy gruszki?

– Nieodrodna córka swojego ojca – zaśmiała się Velma, gdy Rose przybliżyła się do garnka, żeby powąchać unoszące się nad nim opary. – Jak się spało?

– Dobrze, dziękuję. Co to za owoce?

– Jabłka.

– Mogę spróbować?

Kobieta zdjęła z suszarki niewielką miseczkę i nałożyła do niej trochę musu.

– Proszę – powiedziała, wręczając naczynie dziewczynce, i wysunęła jedną z szuflad. – Weź sobie łyżeczkę i smacznego. Ale uważaj, to ciągle jest gorące.

Przez chwilę było cicho, jeśli nie liczyć stukania łyżeczki o miskę.

– Dziękuję. Było pyszne – powiedziała w końcu Rose.

– Jak rozumiem, to oznacza, że już czujesz się lepiej?

– O wiele.

– A czy mogę wiedzieć, dlaczego czułaś się źle? O ile wiem, nie było dziś żadnej klasówki, której należałoby się bać; w przeciwnym razie Chris i Jenny też by się "pochorowali".

– W nocy było mi niedobrze i zwymiotowałam. Rano tatuś powiedział, że to pewnie dlatego, że na kolację zjadłam duże lody karmelowe z oliwkami.

– To możliwe. Ludzie zazwyczaj nie mieszają lodów z oliwkami.

– A mój tatuś potrafi zjeść pizzę z boczkiem, marynowaną papryką i bitą śmietaną.

Velma lekko się skrzywiła.

– Pod względem jedzenia twój tata zawsze był oryginałem – stwierdziła. – A właśnie, jesteś głodna?

– Bardzo – Rose kiwnęła głową. – Nic nie jadłam od śniadania.

Velma zerknęła na kuchenny zegar. Była jedenasta. Lekcje zaczynały się o pół do dziewiątej, co oznaczało, że mała jadła śniadanie zapewne około ósmej, a może nawet wcześniej. Nic dziwnego, że była głodna, zwłaszcza gdy się wzięło pod uwagę, że była córką Kudłatego Rogersa. Jeśli jej apetyt był choć w połowie taki, jak jej ojca, to lepiej było ją nakarmić, zanim zacznie szukać jedzenia w lodówce.

x

Około drugiej po południu zadzwonił telefon. Velma odłożyła album ze starymi zdjęciami Tajemniczej Spółki, które właśnie przeglądała razem z Rose, i poszła odebrać.

– Halo...? Kudłaty? – zdziwiła się. – Skąd masz mój numer...? Racja, zapomniałam, że one jeszcze istnieją. A właściwie w jakiej sprawie dzwonisz...? Na moje oko już jest zdrowa; zjadła miskę musu jabłkowego i trzy kanapki z szynką i serem... Co to znaczy, że to mało, jak na nią ...? Wiem, że ma twoje geny, ale to przecież jeszcze dziecko...! Pogadamy o tym później. Spotkajmy się pod szkołą; i tak muszę odebrać stamtąd Marty'ego... Naprawdę mógłbyś to zrobić...? Dzięki wielkie! To kiedy będziecie...? Dobrze, będziemy czekać. Cześć.

x

Tego dnia Kudłaty urwał się z pracy kilka minut wcześniej, żeby odebrać Marty'ego ze szkoły, zanim zrobi to Daphne; dzień wcześniej, kiedy przywiozła Rose pod dom, miał okazję chwilę z nią porozmawiać i dowiedział się, że zgarniając Chrisa po lekcjach, zawsze zabiera jeszcze Marty'ego i Jenny. Tym razem dotarł na miejsce w zasadzie równo z nią. Było to nie lada wyczynem z jego strony, bo przecież ona przyjechała samochodem, podczas gdy on szedł pieszo.

– Cześć, Kudłaty – przywitała go kobieta. – Dokąd pędzisz, jeśli mogę wiedzieć?

– Zdziwisz się, ale właśnie tutaj – odrzekł mężczyzna. – Obiecałem Velmie, że odprowadzę Marty'ego do domu, bo...

– Tak, wiem – przerwała mu Daphne, opierając ręce na biodrach i marszcząc brwi, jak zawsze, gdy była zirytowana. Niektóre rzeczy się nie zmieniają. – Velma powiedziała mi o wszystkim przez telefon. Co cię podkusiło, żeby pozwolić małej jeść lody z oliwkami?

– Wiesz – Kudłaty zrobił niepewną minę i zaczął drapać się w kark – ona praktycznie zawsze jadła to samo, co ja, więc nie przypuszczałem, że jej to zaszkodzi...

Daphne przewróciła oczyma i ciężko westchnęła, ale nie powiedziała nic. Może dlatego, że w międzyczasie zadzwonił dzwonek, a może po prostu zabrakło jej słów. Oboje dorośli stali w milczeniu przez następne kilka minut; po tym czasie ze szkoły wybiegli Jenny, Marty i Chris.

– Cześć, mamo!

– Hej, ciociu Daph! – zawołali, dobiegłszy do Daphne.

– Chwila! A ja to co? – Kudłaty udał oburzenie.

– O! Pan Rogers! – zdziwił się Marty. – A gdzie jest Rose z moją mamą? – spytał, rozejrzawszy się dokoła.

– Zaraz do nich pójdziemy – Kudłaty uśmiechnął się szeroko. – Obiecałem twojej mamie, że cię odprowadzę do domu.

– To Marty nie pojedzie dzisiaj z nami? – Chris wyglądał na rozczarowanego.

– Obietnica to obietnica – wyjaśniła mu mama i przygryzła dolną wargę, jak gdyby próbowała powstrzymać chichot.

x

– Tu mają pyszne roladki cynamonowe – powiedział Marty, ciągnąc Kudłatego do witryny jednej z cukierni. – A tam, po drugiej stronie, jest najlepszy koktajl-bar w całym mieście; kiedyś mama zabierała mnie tam w każdą sobotę.

– Nie dziwię się – odrzekł mężczyzna. – Dawno temu chodziliśmy tam całą paczką. Mieli tam naprawdę duży wybór, więc każde z nas mogło znaleźć coś dla siebie... Słuchaj, a jakie bukiety robią w tej kwiaciarni?

– Nie wiem. Jeszcze nigdy nie kupowałem kwiatków.

– A co powiesz na to, żebyśmy sprawili twojej mamie jakiś fajny bukiet?

– Po co? – zdziwił się chłopiec. – Przecież mama nie ma dzisiaj urodzin.

– Kwiaty kupuje się nie tylko na urodziny. Można je też wręczyć, kiedy chce się komuś za coś podziękować. A ja chciałbym podziękować twojej mamie za dzisiejszą opiekę nad Rose. Rozumiesz?

– Teraz tak. A wie pan, jakie kwiaty lubi moja mama?

– Może jeszcze pamiętam... Białe tulipany?

Marty spojrzał na Kudłatego ze zdziwieniem.

– Zawsze kupowała czerwone – powiedział po chwili.

– Więc weźmiemy i czerwone, i białe. Któreś na pewno jej się spodobają.

x

Niedługo później mężczyzna i chłopiec znaleźli się na niewielkim osiedlu, niemal stykającym się z parkiem.

– Mieszkacie w tej okolicy? – domyślił się Kudłaty.

– Tak.

– A gdzie dokładnie?

Marty wskazał stojący w pobliżu blok o brzydkiej, brudnej fasadzie.

– W środku nie jest źle – dodał szybko, zauważywszy niepewną minę mężczyzny. – Po prostu inne były niedawno malowane.

Po tym zapewnieniu Kudłaty pozwolił się zaprowadzić do drzwi jednego z mieszkań na drugim piętrze; zdziwił się jednak niezmiernie, gdy chłopiec, wyraźnie skrępowany, zaproponował mu, żeby poczekał na klatce schodowej.

– Dlaczego? Czy jest coś, o czym nie wiem? – spytał Kudłaty, nachylając się nad Martym i patrząc mu prosto w oczy.

– N-nie – wyjąkał chłopiec – a-ale tak będzie sz-szybciej i w ogóle... M-moja mama mówi, że n-nie wolno marnować czasu...

– A ty kłamiesz tak samo kiepsko, jak ona, kiedy była w twoim wieku – stwierdził mężczyzna i nacisnął dzwonek.

Po chwili drzwi otworzyły się, a w progu stanęła Velma. Była ubrana w czerwoną sukienkę, sięgającą jej do połowy łydek, a na szyi miała srebrny łańcuszek z wisiorkiem w kształcie motyla.

– Cz-cześć, Kudłaty – powiedziała i zarumieniła się lekko.

x

Do licha. Oczywiście, MUSIAŁA się zająknąć i zarumienić jak jakaś pensjonarka, gdy tylko go zobaczyła. Zdawała sobie sprawę, że to irracjonalne, bo przecież od ponad godziny wiedziała, że Kudłaty przyprowadzi Marty'ego, i co więcej, z tej okazji włożyła jedną ze swoich ładniejszych sukienek. A jednak, zobaczywszy u swych drzwi mężczyznę, który (przed laty) był jej tak drogi, poczuła się tak, jakby nagle wygrała los na loterii życia.

– Cześć, Vel. Oddaję ci twój skarb – powiedział Kudłaty, uśmiechając się pogodnie i dyskretnie popychając Marty'ego ku Velmie. – A to dla ciebie – dorzucił, wręczając kobiecie bukiet białych i czerwonych tulipanów.

– Dziękuję; są piękne. Ale co to za okazja?

– To moje podziękowanie za to, że dzisiaj zaopiekowałaś się Rose. Naprawdę nie wiem, co bym zrobił, gdybyś tego nie zaproponowała. Mam nadzieję, że była grzeczna.

– Powiem więcej: była o wiele grzeczniejsza niż Jenny. Inna sprawa, że Jenny do tej pory częściej bawiła się z chłopcami niż z innymi dziewczynkami... O rety, zupełnie zapomniałam! My tu gadu-gadu, a obiad stygnie. Proszę, wejdź.

– To miłe z twojej strony, ale nie chcę ci robić kłopotu...

– To żaden kłopot. No, chodź. Marty pokaże ci, gdzie możesz umyć ręce.

x

– No, i co robiłaś, jak byłaś u cioci Velmy? – spytała nazajutrz Jenny, starając się, żeby oprócz Rose (i może ewentualnie Chrisa) nie usłyszał jej nikt, zwłaszcza nauczycielka.

– Najpierw trochę pospałam, a potem dostałam trochę musu jabłkowego i pani Velma pokazywała mi różne stare zdjęcia. A potem przyszli mój tatuś i Marty, i zjedliśmy obiad we czwórkę.

– A co było na obiad? – spytał Chris.

– Smażony kurczak z ziemniakami, a do tego sałatka z takim miękkim, białym, słonym serem; nazywa się fiesta... albo festyn... jakoś tak.

– Feta – odezwał się damski głos. Spojrzawszy w górę, dzieci spostrzegły panią Graham, która przerwała była tłumaczenie klasie, do czego służy mnożenie, i teraz wpatrywała się surowo w całą gadatliwą trójkę. – Rozmowy na tematy niezwiązane z lekcją możecie prowadzić na przerwach – dodała. – A na jutro napiszecie po dziesięć razy: "Nigdy więcej nie będę rozmawiać na lekcjach". Czy to jasne?

– Tak, psze pani – powiedział Chris w imieniu swoim i dziewczynek.

Jenny tymczasem wyjęła z plecaka notesik, w którym miała zapisane wszystkie potrzebne numery telefonów, wyrwała kartkę, napisała na niej kilka słów i dyskretnie podsunęła wiadomość Chrisowi, który następnie podał ją do Rose.

_Jeszcze jedno. Podobała ci się wizyta u cioci Velmy?_ – przeczytała dziewczynka.

_Tak. Zwłaszcza obiad. Czułam się tak, jakbym oprócz taty miała jeszcze mamę i brata. Chciałabym, żeby tak było już zawsze_ – odpisała.

* * *

><p><strong>Informacje zwrotne będą bardzo mile widziane.<strong>

**Pozdrawiam,**

**VM.**


	7. Błoga nieświadomość

**Witajcie!**

**Rety, minęły już ponad trzy miesiące odkąd wrzuciłam ostatni rozdział. Mam nadzieję, że jeszcze nie zapomnieliście, o co chodziło w fabule, i że zawartość tego rozdziału wynagrodzi Wam długie czekanie. :)**

**Kirke – w jednym z maili prosiłaś mnie o ponowne nawiązanie do motywu "Kudłaty i żarcie". Mam wielką przyjemność zakomunikować Ci, że udało mi się to zrobić. ^_^**

**A teraz – miłego czytania!**

**VerMa**

* * *

><p>Stara taktyka Kudłatego nadal działała znakomicie. Dzięki udawaniu niezbyt rozgarniętego poczciwca Fred był w stanie odgadnąć z zachowania swojej żony o wiele więcej, niż dowiedziałby się, gdyby spytał ją wprost. W tym wypadku już od kilku dni było jasne, że Daphne coś kombinuje. Często nuciła coś pod nosem, niemal bez przerwy miała na twarzy ten swój specjalny, przebiegło-radosny uśmieszek i chodziła też inaczej – w zasadzie prawie tańczyła po domu do tej swojej tajemniczej melodii. Tak, zdecydowanie coś knuła; i co więcej, wszystko szło po jej myśli.<p>

Pozostawało tylko ustalić, co tym razem wymyśliła.

x

– Tatusiu – Rose uśmiechnęła się słodziutko i zatrzepotała rzęsami – czy Jenny, Marty i Chris mogą tu przyjść w sobotę?

– Pewnie – Kudłaty lekko wzruszył ramionami. – Nigdy nie zabraniałem ci zapraszania przyjaciół. Nie rozumiem, czemu tym razem podchodzisz mnie tak, jakbyś próbowała się dowiedzieć, co ci kupię na urodziny.

– Bo chcę zaprosić Jenny i chłopców na wieczór filmowy... tylko nie wiem, czy mogę.

– Jasne, że możesz. Pod warunkiem, że ich rodzice się zgodzą.

– Jesteś najlepszym tatą na świecie – oznajmiła dziewczynka, tuląc się do ojca.

– Nie mam wyjścia, moja mała księżniczko; zasługujesz na wszystko, co najlepsze – odrzekł mężczyzna, głaszcząc jasne pukle córeczki i uśmiechając się szeroko.

x

– Mogę jutro pójść do Rose? – spytał Chris w piątek, podczas obiadu.

– Oczywiście, kochanie – odrzekła natychmiast Daphne. – Przecież wiesz, że możesz się spotykać z przyjaciółmi, kiedy chcesz.

– No, no, uważaj, co mówisz, moja droga – wtrącił się Fred. – Dziecko może cię źle zrozumieć i zacząć włóczyć się po nocy.

– Nie jestem dzieckiem – zaprotestował Chris.

– Oczywiście, że nie, skarbie – Daphne lekko poklepała dłoń starszego syna. – Kiedy mniej więcej wybierasz się jutro do Rose?

– Wieczorem.

Fred wymownie spojrzał na swoją żonę.

– A nie mówiłem? Już się zaczyna – powiedział z lekkim wyrzutem. – Wybij to sobie z głowy, synu – dodał, zwracając się do Chrisa. – Możesz odwiedzać przyjaciół rano, w południe i po południu, ale nie wieczorem.

– Ale, tato – jęknął chłopiec – Rose zaprosiła mnie, Jen i Marty'ego na wieczór filmowy. Powiedziała, że ma filmy o Batmanie i o Supermanie, i że jej tata obiecał zrobić całą górę popcornu...

– Cały Kudłaty – zauważyła pogodnie Daphne. – Naprawdę nie rozumiem, Freddy, czemu tak się opierasz. Przecież tu nie chodzi o wielką wyprawę do Plymouth, tylko o zwykłe pójście do koleżanki, mieszkającej trzy przecznice dalej. To bliżej niż do twoich rodziców, o moim starym domu nie wspominając.

– Ale kto to widział, żeby ośmiolatek włóczył się wieczorami po mieście?

– Zapomniałeś, co my wyprawialiśmy, kiedy byliśmy dziećmi?

Fred westchnął ciężko. Niestety, uwaga jego żony była słuszna, a on miał tego świadomość.

– W porządku, wygraliście – powiedział zrezygnowany.

– Dzięki, tato! – zawołał Chris, rzucając się ojcu na szyję.

– Wiedziałam, że w końcu się zgodzisz, Freddy – stwierdziła Daphne i na chwilę lekko przygryzła dolną wargę.

Ta krótka zmiana wyrazu twarzy Daphne po raz kolejny upewniła Freda, że jego żona coś kombinuje; co więcej, teraz był gotów założyć się o całą swoją kolekcję archiwalnych numerów "Panikarza Narodowego", że miało to jakiś związek z Kudłatym... Oczywiście! Jak mógł się tego wcześniej nie domyślić! Na pewno próbowała potajemnie wyswatać Kudłatego z Velmą!

– Freddy, wszystko w porządku? – zaniepokoiła się Daphne.

– Muszę sprawdzić, czy nie zostawiłem kluczyków w stacyjce – skłamał szybko Fred i wybiegł z kuchni.

Wiedział, że źle zrobił, ale nie miał innego wyjścia. Przecież nie mógł jej powiedzieć, że odgadł jej zamiary, bo niewątpliwie wszystkiego by się wyparła... Dobra, tylko spokojnie. Należało się zastanowić, co teraz zrobić z tym fantem. Wyglądało na to, że najlepiej będzie spokojnie zaczekać na rozwój wypadków – i w razie potrzeby włączyć "tryb starszego brata" wobec Velmy.

x

– Tylko pamiętaj: bądź grzeczny i nie pobij się z Chrisem ani z Jenny – powiedziała Velma, ostatni raz przygładzając włosy swojego synka, i nacisnęła dzwonek u drzwi domu Rogersów.

– Spoko, mamo – Marty lekko wzruszył ramionami. – Niby jak możemy się pobić w czasie filmu?

Mama posłała mu sceptyczne spojrzenie, ale zanim zdołała odpowiedzieć, drzwi otworzyły się.

– Cześć, Vel. Się masz, Marty – Kudłaty uśmiechnął się najszerzej, jak umiał. – Właźcie szybko; Scooby, Chris i dziewczyny już pięć razy próbowali dobrać się do popcornu, kiedy na was czekaliśmy... widzę was, łobuzy! – dodał na wpół ostrzegawczo, a na wpół żartobliwie, zerknąwszy w stronę drzwi kuchennych.

– Vełma!

– Ciocia Velma! – porzuciwszy pierwotny zamiar rzucenia się na popcorn, Jenny i Chris przytulili się do kobiety, a Scooby kilkukrotnie trącił nosem jej dłoń.

– Właściwie chyba powinnam już iść – Velma niemal machinalnie pogłaskała psa, który zareagował na to radosnym machaniem ogonem.

– Łaczego? – Scooby spojrzał na nią smutnymi oczami.

– Niech pani zostanie – odezwała się Rose, podchodząc do Velmy i mocno chwytając ją za rękę.

– Zostań, ciociu! – Jenny i Chris zawtórowali koleżance.

– Nie mogę zostać – odrzekła Velma, próbując się uwolnić od oblepiających ją dzieci. Bez skutku. – Nie mam zaproszenia.

– Od kiedy potrzebujesz zaproszenia, żeby wpaść z wizytą do starego kumpla? – zdziwił się Kudłaty. – Jesteś przegłosowana; zostajesz, o ile nie masz jakichś super ważnych planów.

– Ale...

– No, nie daj się prosić. Od dziesięciu lat nie mieliśmy ze Scoobym okazji spędzić wieczoru z kimkolwiek ze starej ekipy... a zresztą wygląda na to, że dzieciaki nie pozwolą ci wyjść, póki nie obejrzymy filmu.

x

Po filmie okazało się, że cały dywan został zasypany popcornem, którym potajemnie rzucały w siebie dzieci.

– No dobra, dzieciaki, idźcie się pobawić – Kudłaty odsunął drzemiącego na jego kolanach Scooby'ego i poderwał się z kanapy. – Zawołam was, kiedy kolacja będzie gotowa.

Dzieci, chwyciwszy jeszcze po garści popcornu, wybiegły z pokoju. Po chwili dał się słyszeć taki hałas, jakby po schodach przebiegło stado słoni, trzasnęły drzwi i zrobiło się cicho.

– Rety, ale śmietnik – mruknęła Velma, rozglądając się dokoła. – Wiedziałam, że Jenny i chłopcy w zetknięciu z popcornem potrafią się zachowywać jak troje małych dzikusów, ale tym razem przeszli samych siebie. Gdzie jest odkurzacz?

– A po co nam on? – zachichotał Kudłaty, po czym kilkakrotnie szturchnął Scooby'ego. – Ej, Scoob, masz ochotę na trochę popcornu?

Pies uniósł jedną powiekę, zerknął na podłogę, poderwał się jak zelektryzowany i rzucił się na leżące na dywanie ziarenka popcornu. Wkrótce po bałaganie nie było już śladu.

– Zawsze tak sprzątacie? – spytała Velma, otrząsnąwszy się z pierwszego szoku.

– Jasne, że nie. Robimy tak tylko wtedy, kiedy bałagan jest jadalny – Kudłaty wyszczerzył zęby.

– Jadałny i łyszny – dorzucił pogodnie Scooby.

– Skoro mowa o pysznościach, to chyba powinienem zabrać się za robienie kolacji, zanim dzieciaki padną z głodu – stwierdził Kudłaty, uśmiechając się jeszcze szerzej (w tym momencie Velma zaczęła się zastanawiać, kiedy twarz pęknie mu na pół) i mrugając znacząco do Scooby'ego.

– No, a ja chyba powinnam już iść – powiedziała Velma, drapiąc Scooby'ego za uchem, po czym podała rękę Kudłatemu. – Na razie, chłopcy. Wpadnę później po Marty'ego.

– Nie no, chyba żartujesz – Kudłaty popatrzył na nią ze zdziwieniem. – Mam swój honor; w porze obiadu i kolacji nie wypuszczam gości bez porządnego posiłku.

– Ty nigdy nie wypuszczałeś gości bez porządnego posiłku – zauważyła Velma, uśmiechając się lekko. – A poważnie: nie chcę nadużywać twojej gościnności.

– Niczego nie nadużywasz, Vel. Proszę, zostań na kolacji. Potraktuj to jako moje podziękowanie za opiekę nad Rose i wspaniały obiad.

– Łostań, Vełmo – Scooby błagalnie popatrzył na kobietę.

– To nie w porządku, Scooby Doo – stwierdziła ona po chwili. – Dobrze wiesz, że nigdy nie umiałam oprzeć się tej twojej minie.

– Czyłi łostaniesz na kołacji? – upewnił się pies, radośnie merdając ogonem.

– Zostanę. Ale, Kudłaty, pozwól przynajmniej, że ci trochę pomogę.

– Jeśli tylko chcesz, to proszę bardzo, chodź – mężczyzna wziął kobietę za nadgarstek i poprowadził do kuchni.

x

– Vel – zagadnął Kudłaty, dorzucając do miski z sałatką ostatnią porcję pokrojonych pomidorów – możemy pogadać? Wiesz... tak zupełnie szczerze?

– Raczej tak – Velma wzruszyła ramionami i zamieszała łyżką w garnku z cukrem, powoli zmieniającym się w lepką, jasnobrązową substancję. – Może na początek wyjaśnisz mi, po co ci ten karmel?

– To baza do sosu.

– Sosu do deseru?

– Nie. Do kiełbasek.

Velma lekko pozieleniała i zasłoniła usta dłonią.

– Przepraszam na chwilę – wymamrotała i pobiegła w kierunku łazienki, wcisnąwszy Kudłatemu łyżkę oblepioną karmelem.

– Co ja takiego powiedziałem? – Kudłaty ze zdziwieniem spojrzał na Scooby'ego, który w odpowiedzi tylko przechylił głowę najpierw w prawo, a potem w lewo, na znak, że nie ma pojęcia.

Velma wróciła kilka minut później. Była bledsza niż wcześniej, a oczy miała załzawione i podpuchnięte.

– Wszystko w porządku? – spytał zaniepokojony Kudłaty.

– Tak; żałuję tylko, że cię zapytałam o ten karmel – odrzekła Velma, ocierając łzę, płynącą po jej lewym policzku. – Masz może jakieś miętówki?

Mężczyzna natychmiast sięgnął do kieszeni i wydobył stamtąd niedużą paczuszkę twardych, zielonkawych cukierków, którą następnie podał kobiecie.

– Tak w zasadzie... nie wolisz przypadkiem kropli żołądkowych? – spytał po chwili namysłu.

– Nie wygłupiaj się; czy ja wyglądam na chorą?

– Szczerze? Jest gorzej; wyglądasz jak półtora nieszczęścia. To jak? Dać ci te kropelki?

– Nie, dzięki. Jak cię znam, to zaaplikowałbyś mi końską dawkę, a tak się składa, że Marty i ja przyjechaliśmy samochodem. Nie zamierzam ryzykować, że w drodze powrotnej spowoduję wypadek z powodu efektów ubocznych tych twoich kropli żołądkowych. Lepiej pilnuj karmelu i powiedz mi wreszcie, o czym chciałeś ze mną porozmawiać.

– Ale obiecujesz, że odpowiesz zupełnie szczerze?

– Obiecuję. Wal śmiało.

– Dlaczego od razu mi nie powiedziałaś, że byłaś we mnie zakochana?

Velma przez chwilę milczała.

– To niczego by nie zmieniło – odrzekła w końcu. – I tak ożeniłbyś się z Mary Jane.

– Ale może przynajmniej nie namawiałbym cię tak bardzo na przyjście na mój ślub. To prawda, że cię nigdy nie kochałem, ale też nigdy nie chciałem cię zranić. Gdybym tylko wiedział wcześniej...

– Nie ma sensu gdybać, Kudłaty. Co było, to było; już tego nie zmienimy. Nie mówmy o tym więcej, bardzo cię proszę.

Zrobiło się cicho.

– Vel – zaczął ostrożnie Kudłaty – mogę cię jeszcze o coś zapytać?

– Możesz. O co chodzi?

Kudłaty otworzył usta, ale nie zdążył nic powiedzieć; nagle bowiem dały się słyszeć straszliwe wrzaski. Oboje dorośli bez namysłu pobiegli do pokoju, w którym bawiły się dzieci. Jak okazało się na miejscu, Rose i Jenny ukrywały się pod łóżkiem, podczas gdy Marty i Chris gonili się po całym pokoju, udając, że strzelają do siebie nawzajem.

– Znów to samo – jęknęła wyraźnie niezadowolona Velma, po czym złapała obu chłopców za kołnierze. – Ile razy mówiłam wam, że nie lubię, kiedy bawicie się w kowbojów? – spytała surowo.

– Chyba ze sto – odrzekł Chris po chwili namysłu.

– Ale, mamo, my nie bawiliśmy się teraz w kowbojów – wtrącił się Marty – tylko w żołnierzy z wojny secesyjnej, o której ostatnio czytał mi dziadek.

– Zdaje się, że będę musiała poważnie pogadać z tatą – mruknęła Velma.

– Tatusiu – odezwała się Rose, wystawiając głowę spod łóżka – co to za dziwny zapach?

Kudłaty powęszył szybko w powietrzu i szeroko otworzył oczy.

– Karmel się pali! – wrzasnął z przerażeniem, po czym wybiegł z pokoju.

x

Ostatecznie kiełbaski zostały podane z musztardą i keczupem, co Velma powitała cichym westchnieniem ulgi. Więc jednak, na szczęście, tej nocy nikogo nie czekały rewolucje żołądkowe.

W czasie, gdy Kudłaty, przy pomocy swojej córki i Scooby'ego, sprzątał naczynia po kolacji, Velma (nie bez pewnych trudności) przekonała trójkę pozostałych dzieci, że pora już iść do domu.

– Dzięki za wszystko, Kudłaty – powiedziała, ściskając dłoń przyjaciela. – Było miło.

– Heh. Nie ma sprawy – odrzekł on, uśmiechając się z lekkim rozbawieniem. – Ale jeśli zamierzasz gdziekolwiek iść, to chyba najpierw powinnaś założyć buty i kurtkę.

Wtem rozległo się pukanie do drzwi. Otworzywszy, Kudłaty zobaczył Freda.

– Cześć, stary – powiedział pogodnie, cofając się nieco, by wpuścić przyjaciela do środka. – Łykniesz trochę czekolady na rozgrzewkę?

x

Kudłaty musiał być naprawdę sentymentalny – albo zdrowo szurnięty. Jak inaczej można było wytłumaczyć fakt, że choć jego restauracja splajtowała, to jednak jakimś cudem skombinował na tyle dużą sumę, żeby po powrocie do Coolsville od razu zamieszkać w domu, w którym dorastał? Przecież mógł na początek wynająć jakieś miłe mieszkanko, a dom kupić po rozkręceniu nowego biznesu. Przynajmniej tak wskazywała logika. Ale cóż, to był Kudłaty; on nie zawsze zachowywał się logicznie...

Tak rozmyślając, Fred doszedł do starego-nowego domu Rogersów, jednym krokiem ominął wszystkie trzy schodki na werandę i zapukał. Po chwili otworzył mu Kudłaty.

– Cześć, stary – powiedział, wpuszczając Freda do środka. – Łykniesz trochę czekolady na rozgrzewkę?

– Nie, ale dzięki... O! – w tym momencie Fred zauważył Velmę, próbującą się ubrać; nie miała łatwego zadania z powodu czworga przyklejonych do niej dzieci. – A co tu się dzieje?

– A co? Nie widać? – mruknęła Velma, odczepiając od siebie Chrisa, który natychmiast z powrotem do niej przylgnął. – Próbuję zabrać Jenny i chłopców do domu.

– To po co ściągałaś buty? – Fred uniósł jedną brew.

– Bo niektórzy – Velma szybko obrzuciła spojrzeniem Kudłatego, Scooby'ego i dzieci – namówili mnie, żebym została na film i kolację... A swoją drogą, czy ktoś może mnie uwolnić?

– Ups... sorki, Vel – powiedział Kudłaty, odciągając Rose i Jenny.

x

Kiedy Fred i Chris wrócili do domu, Daphne niemal natychmiast porwała chłopca na bok i zaczęła z nim po cichu rozmawiać. Fred tymczasem podniósł Jerry'ego, który wypuszczony przez matkę, przydreptał do ojca po rytualnego buziaka na dobranoc. Niosąc synka do pokoju, żeby położyć go spać, mężczyzna usłyszał (nieco stłumiony) radosny pisk swojej żony. W tym momencie zgasły ostatnie iskierki jego nadziei, że może jednak nie planowała potajemnego wyswatania Velmy z Kudłatym. Daphne była świetna w grze pozorów, ale miała jeden słaby punkt – kiedy do głosu dochodziły u niej silne emocje, jak złość czy podekscytowanie, traciła kontrolę nad sobą i nieświadomie zdradzała swoje zamiary. A więc było prawie pewne, że ten wieczór filmowy u Rogersów był jej pomysłem, a Scooby i dzieciaki nieprzypadkowo zatrzymali tam Velmę. Co prawda Kudłaty też miał w tym swój udział, ale jego nie można było winić; on nie zdawał sobie sprawy, o co toczy się gra. A co będzie, jeśli plan Daphne się nie powiedzie...?

Oj, ale się porobiło. Należało jak najprędzej skontaktować się z Madelyn i Joem i wspólnie ułożyć plan awaryjny.

x

W poniedziałek, około pierwszej po południu, Daphne wyprostowała się, lekko potrząsnęła prawą dłonią i uśmiechnęła się przebiegle. Trzy ostatnie godziny spędziła na pisaniu dwóch, w gruncie rzeczy krótkich, wiadomości, ale wysiłek się opłacił. Miała stuprocentową pewność, że nikt nie rozpozna jej pisma – tym bardziej, że sami zainteresowani (oraz Fred, Madelyn i Joe) nadal nie mieli pojęcia o jej planach.

Teraz pozostawało tylko znaleźć sposób na szybkie, a zarazem dyskretne, dostarczenie przesyłek do adresatów.

x

– Sorki, ciociu, ale to niewykończalne – Marty potrząsnął głową.

– Jakie? – zdziwiła się Daphne.

– No... nie do zrobienia.

– Aaa, chodziło ci o "niewykonalne"... Ale czemu tak myślisz?

– Bo dzisiaj mama daje korki z matmy temu bogatemu głąbowi, Johnny'emu Longworthowi, a ja mam na nią czekać u cioci Madelyn...

– Więc wrócicie razem, i to pewnie późno – dokończyła Daphne. – To nic nie szkodzi; sama to załatwię – to powiedziawszy, kobieta zwróciła się do Rose. – Czy mogę liczyć na to, że twój tata znajdzie tę kopertę nie później niż jutro po pracy, złotko?

– Spokojna głowa, ciociu Daphne – odrzekła dziewczynka, uśmiechając się szeroko; w tym momencie wyglądała jak mała, złotowłosa kopia swego ojca. – Scooby i ja na pewno coś wymyślimy.

x

Późnym wieczorem, kiedy Marty już spał, Velma oderwała się na chwilę od sprawdzania zadań oddanych jej przez Johnny'ego Longwortha, któremu udzielała korepetycji z matematyki, i otworzyła kopertę, której zawartość intrygowała ją od chwili, gdy kilka godzin wcześniej znalazła ją w skrzynce na listy.

Okazało się, że w kopercie był liścik następującej treści:

_Witaj, Velmo._

_Bardzo chciałbym poznać Cię bliżej. Przyjdź we czwartek o ósmej wieczorem do restauracji "Da Pietro". Załóż małą czarną i naszyjnik z pereł._

_Do zobaczenia,_

_Twój cichy wielbiciel._

_PS – Przy wejściu podaj kelnerowi swoje nazwisko._

Velma nie mogła uwierzyć własnym oczom. ONA miałaby mieć cichego wielbiciela? Ona? Samotna matka (niewiele, ale jednak!) po trzydziestce? Nie, to musiał być jakiś głupi żart...

– A co mi szkodzi – powiedziała w końcu do samej siebie. – Po prostu pójdę do tej restauracji i to sprawdzę; muszę tylko pożyczyć naszyjnik od mamy.

x

– Patrz, tatusiu – powiedziała Rose następnego popołudnia, wskazując na podniesioną plastikową chorągiewkę u skrzynki na listy, stojącej przy ich posesji. – Chyba dostaliśmy jakiś list; może to od buni i dziadzia?

– Zaraz sprawdzimy – odrzekł Kudłaty, otwierając skrzynkę i wyciągając z niej jakąś kopertę. – Ha! To dziwne; nie ma znaczka, stempla ani adresu nadawcy – stwierdził po chwili.

– Fajnie! Zagadka! – ucieszyła się dziewczynka. – Zadzwonimy do dziadzia i poprosimy, żeby pomógł nam ją rozwiązać?

– To nie będzie konieczne – zachichotał Kudłaty. – Wszystko się wyjaśni, kiedy otworzymy kopertę... ale najpierw zjemy obiad, dobrze?

Po posiłku Rose pobiegła do przedpokoju, by po chwili wrócić ze znalezioną wcześniej w skrzynce kopertą, którą następnie wcisnęła w dłonie ojca.

– Otwórz! Może to coś fajnego! – zawołała podekscytowana.

Kudłaty wziął córkę na kolana, żeby nie zauważyła, że prawie dusi się z tłumionego śmiechu, po czym sięgnął po nóż, wytarł go w serwetkę i rozciął kopertę. Wypadła z niej nieduża karteczka z następującą wiadomością:

_Witam, panie Rogers._

_Przeczytałam o Panu w Internecie i szalenie mi pan zaimponował. Bardzo chciałabym spotkać się z Panem twarzą w twarz. Obecnie jestem w Coolsville w sprawach zawodowych. Proszę zatem przyjść w czwartek za piętnaście ósma wieczorem do restauracji "Da Pietro" i podać kelnerowi swoje nazwisko. Rozpozna mnie pan po małej czarnej, srebrnym bolerku i czerwonej broszce._

_Pozdrawiam,_

_Anna._

_PS – Proszę włożyć czerwoną różę do butonierki._

x

– Jeszcze raz dzięki, że zgodziliście się zaopiekować Rose i Scoobym – powiedział Kudłaty w czwartkowy wieczór, ściskając dłonie Fredowi i Daphne.

– Drobiazg. Od tego ma się kumpli – uśmiechnął się Fred.

– Zresztą, Rose potrzebuje kontaktów z rówieśnikami – wtrąciła się Daphne – a Jerry i Scooby bardzo się polubili.

– Musiałbym być ślepy, żeby tego nie zauważyć – odparł półżartem Kudłaty, obserwując synka swoich przyjaciół, siedzącego na grzbiecie psa zupełnie tak samo, jak niegdyś robiła to Rose. – No dobra, spadam; zostało mi tylko dziesięć minut – dodał, zerknąwszy na zegarek.

x

– Jesteś pewna, że wiesz, co robisz, kochanie? – spytał pan Dinkley, zniżając głos do szeptu, żeby Marty go nie usłyszał.

– Tak, tato – odrzekła Velma. – Wprawdzie myślę, że to tylko kiepski żart, ale na wszelki wypadek to sprawdzę. O, do licha, już za pięć ósma. Muszę iść. Pa.

– Uważaj na siebie – powiedział jej ojciec, mocno ściskając jej dłoń.

– Nie martw się, nic mi się nie stanie – odparła ona, po czym wyszła z domu.

– Mam taką nadzieję – szepnął mężczyzna, obserwując swoją starszą córkę, dopóki nie skręciła za róg budynku na końcu ulicy.

x

Kudłaty wypił kolejny łyk kawy i zerknął na zegarek. Nie wiedział, kim była ta cała Anna, która wyznaczyła mu spotkanie, ale jej zachowanie było bardzo niestosowne. Spóźniała się prawie pół godziny. Ponieważ był już nieco znudzony, zadecydował, że poczeka jeszcze pięć minut; w razie, gdyby ona się nie zjawiła, postanowił po prostu zapłacić za kawę i pójść do domu, po drodze wstępując do Freda i Daphne, żeby zabrać Rose i Scooby'ego.

Wtem usłyszał kroki dwóch osób; jedną z nich niewątpliwie była kobieta, bo stukot obcasów był dość wyraźny. Mężczyzna zerknął przez ażurowy parawan, oddzielający jego stolik od reszty sali, i w rzeczy samej – ujrzał sylwetkę kobiety, odzianej w krótką czarną sukienkę. Nie była to jednak ta, na którą czekał; zrozumiał to, gdy usiadła przy pobliskim, ale jednak znajdującym się za parawanem, stoliku.

– Przepraszam – usłyszał nagle.

Spojrzawszy w górę, Kudłaty ujrzał kelnera, który go obsługiwał.

– Coś się stało? – spytał.

– Właśnie znaleźliśmy liścik od osoby, z którą miał się pan spotkać. Prosi w nim, żeby panu przekazać, że z ważnych powodów musiała wyjechać wcześniej niż planowała, i w ramach zadośćuczynienia oferuje panu kolację na jej koszt.

– Dziękuję panu za informację, ale... – w tym momencie Kudłaty umilkł, bo kątem oka zobaczył, że kobieta, siedząca za parawanem, wstała ze swojego miejsca i ruszyła w jego stronę.

Nie zauważyła go; zapewne dlatego, że kiedy go mijała, był zasłonięty przez kelnera. Niemniej, zanim zniknęła za drzwiami łazienki, Kudłaty zdążył spostrzec, że miała ciemne włosy, spięte w kok, ładne, choć niezbyt mocne, wcięcie w talii i bardzo zgrabne łydki.

– Czy ma pan jakieś uwagi? – spytał w końcu kelner.

– Nie, dlaczego? – odrzekł nieuważnie Kudłaty.

– Użył pan słówka "ale".

Kudłaty lekko potrząsnął głową i zastanowił się.

– Faktycznie – przyznał po chwili. – Miałem zamiar prosić o rachunek, ale chyba jeszcze trochę zaczekam. Nie orientuje się pan przypadkiem, czy ta pani na kogoś czeka?

– Nawet jeśli wiem, nie mogę panu powiedzieć. Dyskrecja to podstawa w moim zawodzie.

x

Velma dotarła na miejsce dziesięć minut po ósmej. Kiedy kelner podprowadził ją do stolika, spostrzegła, że nikt na nią nie czeka. Cóż, najwyraźniej nie tylko ona się spóźniła. Zakładając, oczywiście, że nie została wystawiona do wiatru...

_À propos_ – musiała sprawdzić, czy wiatr nie zburzył jej fryzury. Pogrzebawszy przez chwilę w torebce, wydobyła stamtąd lusterko. Niestety, okazało się zbyt małe, żeby mogła właściwie ocenić sytuację. Wobec tego wstała ze swojego krzesła i szybkim krokiem ruszyła w stronę łazienki. Po drodze doznała wrażenia, że gapi się na nią facet (kątem oka dostrzegła była rękaw garnituru, więc to musiał być mężczyzna), od którego wcześniej oddzielał ją parawan; przepędziła jednak tę myśl szybkim wzruszeniem ramion.

Gdy kilka minut później wyszła z łazienki, wspomniany facet był tak pochłonięty studiowaniem jadłospisu, że nawet nie zauważył, jak go minęła. Wróciwszy do swojego stolika, kobieta dyskretnym gestem przywołała swojego kelnera.

– Przepraszam pana – powiedziała półgłosem – czy pytał o mnie jakiś mężczyzna?

– Chodzi pani o tego, który zarezerwował dla pani stolik? Przed chwilą zadzwonił i powiedział, że z powodów zdrowotnych nie jest w stanie dziś się z panią spotkać. Czy życzy pani sobie jakiś aperitif albo przystawkę?

Velma szybko przekartkowała menu. Ceny przyprawiały ją o zawrót głowy. Po krótkim wahaniu oddała jadłospis kelnerowi i, czerwieniąc się jak burak, prawie wyszeptała:

– Wystarczy mi kawa. Zwykłe, czarne espresso bez cukru.

Kelner nie skomentował tego ani słowem. Skłonił się tylko i przeszedł do stolika za parawanem; zapewne po to, żeby przyjąć zamówienie od pasjonata czytania kart restauracyjnych. Cóż, tak to już jest: jedni mogą jadać kolacje w eleganckich restauracjach, a inni tracą pracę i zmuszeni są liczyć się z każdym groszem. Tylko dlaczego ta druga sytuacja przytrafiła się akurat jej, która miała na utrzymaniu nie tylko siebie, ale i swoje dziecko?

Z tych niewesołych myśli wyrwało ją jakieś dziwne szuranie. Zupełnie jakby ktoś składał parawan. Obróciwszy się, zobaczyła, że rzeczywiście tak było; napotkała też wzrok mężczyzny, który siedział przy wcześniej zasłoniętym stoliku.

Tym mężczyzną był Kudłaty.

x

Drzwi łazienki otworzyły się. Kudłaty szybko pochylił się nad menu, żeby zgrabna nieznajoma nie uznała go za prostaka albo psychopatę. Kiedy go minęła i usiadła przy swoim stoliku, przerzucił się na obserwowanie jej przez ażurowy parawan. Było to tym łatwiejsze, że siedziała tyłem do niego. Widział, jak przywołała kelnera, i słyszał ich rozmowę; biorąc pod uwagę, że działo się to blisko niego, nie było to trudne... zresztą, kogo chcemy oszukać? Najzwyczajniej w świecie podsłuchiwał. Miał szczęście, że nikt go na tym nie przyłapał.

Tymczasem kobieta szybko przejrzała menu, po czym zamówiła kawę. Sądząc po tym, że jej głos był ledwie słyszalny, musiała być dość mocno zakłopotana. Wobec tego Kudłaty przywołał do siebie kelnera.

– Przepraszam bardzo – powiedział cicho – czy mogę prosić o usunięcie parawanu? Nie lubię się czuć odizolowany.

Kelner tylko się skłonił i zniknął w kuchni. Po niedługim czasie zjawił się jakiś wysoki osiłek, który sprawnie złożył parawan i zabrał go z sali. Nie obeszło się jednak bez charakterystycznego szurania, które przykuło uwagę kobiety z sąsiedniego stolika. Kiedy się obróciła, ich oczy się spotkały, a wtedy Kudłaty osłupiał.

Tajemniczą nieznajomą była Velma.

x

Przez kilka sekund oboje w milczeniu patrzyli na siebie nawzajem. W końcu Kudłaty zamrugał, wstał ze swojego miejsca, podszedł do Velmy i uśmiechnął się do niej.

– Cześć. Mogę tu klapnąć? – spytał, wskazując na puste krzesło.

– Cześć. Jasne, że możesz – odrzekła Velma, odwzajemniając uśmiech.

Znów zrobiło się cicho. Po dłuższej chwili Kudłaty powiedział:

– Pięknie wyglądasz.

Velma lekko się zarumieniła.

– Dziękuję. Ty też jesteś bardzo elegancki – szepnęła. – A właściwie co tu robisz?

– Byłem z kimś umówiony, ale nic z tego nie wyszło – mężczyzna wzruszył ramionami. – Dobrze, że ta osoba zaoferowała przynajmniej, że zapłaci za moją kolację... czemu się śmiejesz?

– Mam nadzieję, że ta osoba jest bogata – zachichotała kobieta – bo w przeciwnym razie, jak znam twój apetyt, czeka ją bankructwo.

– Nic nie poradzę, że mam taki szybki metabolizm – odparował Kudłaty, ponownie wyszczerzając zęby. – To u nas rodzinne. Lepiej powiedz, skąd TY się tu wzięłaś.

– Podobno ktoś chciał się tu ze mną spotkać, ale okazało się... – Velma urwała, bo zjawił się przy niej kelner.

– Pani kawa – powiedział, stawiając filiżankę na stoliku i odmaszerował, nie czekając nawet na "dziękuję".

– Co takiego się okazało? – spytał Kudłaty, żeby rozmowa się nie urwała.

– Że zostałam wpuszczona w maliny – odrzekła Velma. – Nie mogę powiedzieć, że się tego nie spodziewałam, ale mimo to...

– Zrobiło ci się przykro? – domyślił się mężczyzna.

– No... trochę tak. Wiesz, ten ktoś podrzucił mi do skrzynki pocztowej liścik podpisany "Cichy wielbiciel", więc chyba w końcu zaczęłam się łudzić, że komuś faktycznie mogłoby na mnie zależeć – wyznała kobieta, krzywiąc się lekko.

– Ej, tylko mi się tu nie załamuj – Kudłaty położył dłoń na ramieniu swojej przyjaciółki. – Ten gamoń nie wie, że zmarnował szansę na spotkanie wyjątkowej kobiety... Słuchaj, a co powiesz na to, żebyśmy zjedli razem kolację?

Tym razem Velma zrobiła się czerwona jak burak, spuściła wzrok i nerwowo przygryzła dolną wargę.

– Nie mam na tyle pieniędzy – mruknęła po chwili.

– To nic nie szkodzi; ja stawiam.

– Ty? czy może raczej ta osoba, z którą miałeś się spotkać? – Velma z powątpiewaniem spojrzała na Kudłatego.

–Ja cię zapraszam, więc ja płacę. Proste – Kudłaty wzruszył ramionami.

x

Tymczasem w domu Jonesów, podczas gdy Fred opowiadał Chrisowi i Rose niestworzone historie o kosmitach i potworach (zdaje się, że nigdy nie wyrósł z potajemnego czytania "Panikarza Narodowego"), a Scooby bawił się z małym Jerrym, Daphne, obserwując młodszego synka, z niecierpliwością czekała na wiadomość od swojego informatora.

W pewnej chwili zadzwoniła jej komórka. Kobieta szybko wyszła z pokoju i spojrzała na wyświetlacz; ujrzawszy znajomy numer, czym prędzej poszła na piętro i odebrała.

– Cześć, Marcus – powiedziała. – Jak tam nasz eksperyment?

Kilka minut później czułe uszy Scooby'ego wychwyciły radosny, choć ledwie słyszalny z powodu odległości, pisk Daphne. A więc, na szczęście, wszystko poszło tak, jak przewidywała.

x

Około pół do dziesiątej Kudłaty i Velma wyszli z restauracji.

– Dzięki za wszystko – powiedziała kobieta, ściskając dłoń przyjaciela. – Gdyby cię tam nie było, pewnie byłabym teraz w wisielczym nastroju.

– Nie ma za co, Vel – mężczyzna uśmiechnął się szeroko. – Wskakuj, podrzucę cię do domu – dodał, wskazując na zaparkowany w pobliżu, ciemnozielony samochód.

– Chętnie bym skorzystała, ale muszę jeszcze odebrać Marty'ego od moich rodziców.

– A co to za problem? – Kudłaty wzruszył ramionami. – Podrzucę cię do rodziców, a potem odstawię ciebie i młodego do domu. Jest późno; nie powinnaś chodzić sama po mieście.

x

Był poniedziałek, 4 października. Tego popołudnia, mniej więcej w połowie czasu między deserem a kolacją, Rose wyszła ze swojego pokoju, zeszła do salonu, gdzie jej ojciec i Scooby oglądali wiadomości w telewizji, i z cierpiętniczą miną oznajmiła:

– Nie umiem zrobić zadania z matmy. To całe mnożenie i dzielenie to jakaś chińszczyzna.

– Chcesz, żebym ci wytłumaczył? – domyślił się Kudłaty, wyłączając telewizor.

– Aha – dziewczynka kiwnęła głową.

Pół godziny później Kudłaty musiał się poddać. Co z tego, że nie był zupełnym osłem z matematyki, skoro nie potrafił przekazać swojej wiedzy?

– No, i co my teraz zrobimy, Scooby Doo? – spytał, bezradnie spoglądając na psa, który leżał na dywanie koło łóżka Rose, obserwując bezowocne wysiłki swego pana.

– Kołepetycje – zawyrokował Scooby.

– A znasz kogoś, kto na pewno będzie umiał pomóc? – spytał ironicznie Kudłaty.

– Vełma – odrzekł krótko pies. – Ałbo jej tata.

Kudłaty zastanowił się. Dobrze pamiętał, że gdy miał czternaście lat, opuścił się w nauce z powodu kilkutygodniowego zauroczenia jedną z koleżanek z klasy, i w konsekwencji był zagrożony pałą z matmy i z fizyki. Właśnie wtedy jego rodzice poprosili tatę Velmy o pomoc. Pan Dinkley miał zwyczaj wyżywania się na (zawsze tej samej) poduszce z kanapy, kiedy ktoś czegoś nie rozumiał mimo wielokrotnych tłumaczeń. Po pierwszych trzech spotkaniach biedna poduszka była już prawie potargana na strzępy; później, zapewne za sprawą pani Dinkley, wszelkie poduszki zniknęły z kanapy. Na całe szczęście Kudłaty, pilnowany w domu przez rodziców, mniej więcej w tym samym czasie zaczął się pomału orientować, o co chodzi w tych wszystkich równaniach z iksami; a wtedy, ku swemu lekkiemu zdumieniu, odkrył, że fizyka też nie jest taka straszna. Ostatecznie więc pan Dinkley wykonał kawał dobrej roboty, sprawiając, że uczeń zagrożony pałą zaliczył semestr na czwórkę – ale z "pracą u podstaw" lepiej radziła sobie Velma, łącząca ponadprzeciętny intelekt swojego ojca z anielską cierpliwością swojej matki.

– W porządku – powiedział wreszcie Kudłaty. – Zaraz zadzwonię do Velmy i zapytam, czy znalazłaby trochę czasu jutro po południu.

* * *

><p><strong>Tak na marginesie – nie wiem, jak Wy, ale ja w kwestii kiełbasy w sosie karmelowym zdecydowanie popieram Velmę. Szczerze mówiąc, mdli mnie od samego zapachu tego "specjału". :**

**Aha, jeszcze jedno – w tym roku czeka mnie pisanie pracy licencjackiej, więc kolejny rozdział raczej nie pojawi się prędko, bo będę zmuszona tworzyć go "dorywczo".**

**Do następnego razu!**

**VerMa**


	8. Przyjaźń czy kochanie?

**Cześć! :)**

**Witam w kolejnym, ósmym już, rozdziale tej opowieści, w którym akcja nareszcie nieco przyspiesza. Odbiło się to zresztą na jego długości – w Wordzie zajął prawie 15 stron. :P**

**Mam nadzieję, że czytając ten rozdział, będziecie się bawić równie dobrze jak ja podczas pisania go. ;)**

**Pozdrawiam,**

**VerMa.**

* * *

><p>Późne popołudnie 5 października zastało Madelyn i Joego w zacisznym gabinecie prezesa, który Fred kilka lat wcześniej razem z całą firmą przejął od swojego teścia.<p>

– Jak widzicie, musimy coś z tym zrobić – stwierdził Fred, skończywszy opowiadać przyjaciołom o swoich ustaleniach; był tak zdenerwowany, że nawet nie zauważył, jak zaczął krążyć między biurkiem a oknem. – Daphne może i chce dobrze, ale jeśli jej się nie uda, to tylko niepotrzebnie zrani Velmę albo Kudłatego.

– A może nawet oboje naraz – zauważyła Madelyn.

– No tak, ale co MY możemy na to poradzić? – spytał Joe. – Daphne jest cwana i na pewno się nie przyzna do tych swoich machlojek.

– Niestety, wiem o tym – westchnął Fred. – I, niestety, wiem też, że jak już postawi sobie jakiś cel, to zrobi wszystko, żeby go osiągnąć, i staje się nieprzewidywalna; a to oznacza, że potrzebujemy planu awaryjnego.

– Ale... Daphne nie jest głupia – wtrąciła się Madelyn. – Jeśli będziemy niweczyć jej plany, na pewno to zauważy.

– I jeszcze może uznać nas za wrogów – dorzucił Joe.

– Czy ja powiedziałem, że zamierzam ją powstrzymywać? – Fred uśmiechnął się szeroko.

– Więc co? Mamy jej pomagać? – prychnął Joe. – Po tym, jak powiedzieliśmy jej, żeby dała sobie spokój? Wyjdziemy na hipokrytów, zobaczysz.

– Nie. Daphne nie musi, a nawet NIE MOŻE, wiedzieć o naszym planie – odrzekł Fred. – Chodzi o to, żebyśmy wiedzieli, co robić, jeśli jej się nie powiedzie.

– Co zresztą jest dość możliwe – mruknął Joe.

– Do rzeczy, Fred – powiedziała Madelyn. – Jaki właściwie masz pomysł?

x

Ciocia Daphne miała rację; ludzie bardzo łatwo nabierali się na stereotyp "głupiej blondynki". Wystarczyło tylko niewinnie mrugać oczami i robić nieszczęśliwą minę tak długo, aż dostało się najprostsze wyjaśnienie z możliwych; w ten sposób Rose zdołała przekonać swojego tatę i mamę Marty'ego, że potrzebne jej są korepetycje z matematyki i przyrody. "Pani Velma" przychodziła do niej dwa razy w tygodniu, we wtorki i w piątki, i przez dwie godziny prostymi słowami tłumaczyła jej, o czym była mowa na lekcjach; później, niestety, musiała iść do swojego następnego ucznia. Mimo to, a może właśnie dlatego, dziewczynka z niecierpliwością czekała na kolejne wizyty swojej korepetytorki i nigdy nie przepuściła okazji, żeby się do niej przytulić.

W tym samym czasie Kudłaty zwykle zajmował się przygotowaniem obiadu i dyskretnym obserwowaniem przebiegu nauki swojej córki. Na szczęście, pamięć go nie zawiodła. Velma cierpliwie odpowiadała na wszystkie, nawet niezbyt mądre, pytania małej i chwaliła nawet drobne postępy – co nie oznaczało, że nie zwracała uwagi na błędy. Coś jednak było z nią nie tak; Kudłaty wyczuwał to dość wyraźnie, choć sam nie wiedział, co właściwie mu nie pasowało.

We wtorek, 26 października, zaledwie po pół godzinie sesji, Rose przybiegła do kuchni i z przejętą miną oznajmiła:

– Pani Velma chyba zemdlała.

Kudłaty zamrugał i spojrzał na nią ze zdumieniem. Po pierwsze, określenie "pani Velma" wydało mu się dziwaczne, po drugie zaś – o ile dobrze pamiętał, Velma nie miała zwyczaju tak po prostu sobie mdleć. Mężczyzna poczuł ucisk w gardle, ale postanowił nie okazywać córce swojego niepokoju.

– Chodź, sprawdźmy to – powiedział, biorąc ją za rękę, po czym oboje poszli do salonu.

Na miejscu okazało się, że obawy dziewczynki (i jej ojca) były bezzasadne. Velma spała, opierając się o zagłówek kanapy. Układając ją w wygodniejszej pozycji, Kudłaty zauważył stare zdjęcie swojej paczki, wiszące na ścianie, i zrozumiał, dlaczego ostatnio Velma wydawała mu się jakaś dziwna. Była wyczerpana; wskazywały na to jej poszarzała cera, podkrążone oczy i lekko zapadnięte policzki. Ostatni raz widział ją w takim stanie wiele lat temu, kiedy miała nieszczęście wpaść w łapy jakiegoś bandyty, który następnie zapomniał, gdzie ją zostawił. Spędziła wtedy cały tydzień na jakimś strychu z dziurawym dachem; nie odwodniła się tylko dlatego, że przez kilka dni padał deszcz. Kiedy ją znaleziono, była głodna i zziębnięta, nie wspominając już o tym, że przez dość długi czas dokuczała jej lekka klaustrofobia...

– I co teraz, tatusiu? – spytała nagle Rose.

– Cii... – jej ojciec przyłożył palec do ust. – Nie będziemy jej budzić. Weź swoje zeszyty i idź do kuchni; dzisiaj sama spróbujesz odrobić lekcje, dobrze?

Dziewczynka skinęła głową, szybko zgarnęła swoje rzeczy i na paluszkach wymknęła się z pokoju. Kudłaty tymczasem okrył Velmę kocem, który zawsze trzymał na podorędziu na wypadek rodzinnego wieczoru filmowego, i podążył śladem swojej córki, starając się nie robić hałasu.

x

Około godziny później Scooby, usiłujący wyżebrać od swojego pana kilka przedobiednich Scooby-chrupek, usłyszał coś jakby stłumione ziewnięcie.

– Łudłaty – powiedział – łyba Vełma się łobudziła.

– Sprawdzę to – odrzekł mężczyzna, gasząc ogień pod garnkiem z zupą cebulową i na wszelki wypadek chowając pudełko z chrupkami na górną półkę wiszącej w pobliżu szafki. – Rose, kwiatuszku, rozłóż talerze i sztućce – polecił jeszcze, zanim wyszedł z pomieszczenia.

Jak się okazało, Scooby miał rację. Velma siedziała na kanapie, ziewając potężnie i półprzytomnie przecierając sobie oczy.

– Jak ci się spało? – spytał Kudłaty.

Velma zdrętwiała i spojrzała na niego szeroko otwartymi, przerażonymi oczyma.

– Naprawdę usnęłam? – upewniła się.

Jej przyjaciel tylko skinął głową.

– Więc dlaczego mnie nie obudziliście? Która w ogóle jest godzina? – dopytywała kobieta, zrywając się na równe nogi.

– Wyglądałaś na zmęczoną. A do swojej zwykłej pory wyjścia masz jeszcze ponad pół godziny – odrzekł uspokajająco Kudłaty. – Chodź, obiad jest już gotowy.

x

Po obiedzie Kudłaty odesłał Rose do pokoju, dla pewności każąc Scooby'emu jej przypilnować, a sam wziął Velmę za nadgarstek i spojrzał jej w oczy. Mógłby przysiąc, że ujrzał w nich nienaturalny, chorobliwy błysk, ale zanim zdążył się upewnić, kobieta spuściła wzrok.

– Velmo – powiedział poważnie mężczyzna – musimy pogadać.

– O czym?

– Chcę, żebyś odpowiedziała mi szczerze na jedno proste pytanie. Czy wszystko jest w porządku?

– Jasne. Nie rozumiem, dlaczego pytasz – skłamała Velma. Nie mogła dopuścić, żeby Kudłaty poznał jej sekret; w przeciwnym razie pewnie zacząłby się nad nią litować, a może nawet próbowałby jej wcisnąć jakieś pieniądze... Nie, takiego upokorzenia by nie zniosła.

– Dlatego, że się o ciebie martwię – jej przyjaciel ostrożnie pogładził jej włosy. – Jesteś dużo szczuplejsza niż dawniej. Proszę cię, powiedz mi prawdę. Co się dzieje? Jesteś chora czy co?

– To nic takiego, naprawdę. Po prostu ostatnio mam dużo na głowie – odrzekła kobieta.

– Jeśli chcesz, mogę ci pomóc...

– Nie, dzięki, dam sobie radę; to tylko chwilowe zawirowania.

Kudłaty spojrzał na Velmę z niedowierzaniem.

– Ty chyba nie widziałaś się ostatnio w lustrze. Wyglądasz na wykończoną; jak tak dalej pójdzie, to w końcu zaharujesz się na śmierć.

– Nie przesadzaj, nic mi nie będzie. O, do licha, zobacz, która godzina; muszę już iść.

– Ale...

– Dokończymy tę rozmowę następnym razem, obiecuję. Teraz naprawdę muszę lecieć.

x

Następnego razu nie było. W piątek, 29 października, po prawie godzinie bezowocnego czekania, Kudłaty był zmuszony skonfrontować swoją córkę ze smutną prawdą.

– Wygląda na to, że Velma dzisiaj nie przyjdzie, kochanie – powiedział, kładąc ręce na ramionach dziewczynki, która stała przy oknie z nosem przyklejonym do szyby.

– Jak to? – Rose obróciła się i spojrzała na niego smutnymi oczyma. – Już nas nie lubi?

– Nie mów głupstw – tata przykucnął przy niej, przytulił ją i pocałował w czoło. – Na pewno nie o to chodzi.

– To dlaczego jeszcze jej nie ma?

– Dobre pytanie – przyznał mężczyzna. – Zaraz do niej zadzwonię i dowiem się, co się dzieje.

Wsłuchując się w przeciągłe sygnały w słuchawce, Kudłaty denerwował się coraz bardziej. Dlaczego nikt nie odbierał? Co tam się mogło stać?

Wreszcie jednak na drugim końcu linii odezwał się drżący, dziecięcy głos:

– H-h-halo...?

– Spokojnie, Marty, mówi Kudłaty Rogers; jestem tatą Rose, pamiętasz?

– T-ta-tak – odrzekł chłopiec, pociągając nosem.

– Ej, ty masz katar czy płaczesz? – zaniepokoił się Kudłaty. – Co się dzieje?

– M-m-ma-mam-ma... – wykrztusił Marty i rozpłakał się na głos.

– Coś jej się stało? – teraz Kudłaty zaczynał już naprawdę się bać.

Marty nie był jednak w stanie powiedzieć nic więcej.

– Trzymaj się, mały. Zaraz tam będę – zapewnił go Kudłaty, po czym rozłączył się i z poważną miną spojrzał na córkę. – Ubierz się szybko – polecił. – Zawiozę ciebie i Scooby'ego do Freda i Daphne.

– Czemu? Co się stało?

– Na pewno nic dobrego. No, prędziutko, załóż kurtkę i buty; ja zgarnę Scooby'ego.

x

Około dwudziestu minut później Kudłaty pukał już do drzwi mieszkania Velmy i Marty'ego. Nie minęło dużo czasu, gdy szczęknął zamek, a w progu stanął zapłakany chłopiec.

– Co się stało? – spytał Kudłaty, wchodząc do środka. – Gdzie jest twoja mama?

Marty wskazał na drzwi, prowadzące do sypialni. Kudłaty, nie mówiąc ani słowa, wziął go na ręce i poszedł do pokoju. To, co tam zastał, przeraziło go.

Velma leżała na swoim tapczanie, trzymając się za głowę i jęcząc cicho z bólu. Była bardzo blada, jeśli nie liczyć ceglastych rumieńców na twarzy, i wyraźnie osłabiona; jej ciałem wstrząsały dreszcze. Kudłaty dla pewności dotknął jej czoła i policzków; były rozpalone, a to nie wróżyło dobrze. Gdy Velma poczuła dotyk jego ręki – chłodnej w porównaniu z jej twarzą – uniosła powieki i napotkała jego wzrok.

– Kudłaty...! – wychrypiała przerażona. A więc jej sekret się wydał; teraz pewnie Kudłaty uzna ją za nieodpowiedzialną smarkulę, która nie powinna była zostać matką. – Kudłaty, ja... – zaczęła, chcąc mu to wszystko jakoś wytłumaczyć, ale przeszkodził jej atak silnego kaszlu.

Nie spadła z tapczanu tylko dlatego, że Kudłaty ją przytrzymał.

– Spokojnie – powiedział łagodnie. – Wszystko będzie dobrze. Marty, daj mi jakiś koc i ubierz się, tylko szybko. Jedziemy do szpitala.

x

Oddawszy Velmę w ręce lekarzy, Kudłaty telefonicznie powiadomił o całej sprawie państwa Dinkleyów i zajął się Martym, który już od dłuższego czasu wypłakiwał się w jego koszulę. Gorąca czekolada ze szpitalnego bufetu okazała się całkiem skutecznym środkiem uspokajającym; wkrótce chłopiec ograniczył się do pociągania nosem, na co z kolei pomagały chusteczki.

– Na co właściwie zachorowała twoja mama? – spytał w pewnej chwili Kudłaty.

– Nie wiem – wyznał Marty.

– Chcesz powiedzieć, że nie badał jej żaden lekarz?! – zawołał wstrząśnięty mężczyzna.

Chłopiec pokręcił głową.

– Powiedziała, że to tylko przeziębienie, i że mam nie mówić nikomu, bo ona niedługo będzie już zdrowa... Czy... czy mama umrze? – spytał nagle, łapiąc Kudłatego za rękę i spoglądając mu prosto w oczy.

– Jasne, że nie; jest przecież bardzo dzielna.

– Ale... – Marty zawahał się – ale Rose powiedziała kiedyś, że jej mama umarła, bo była chora...

– To prawda – przyznał Kudłaty, któremu na wspomnienie Mary Jane ścisnęło się serce – ale to była inna choroba. Twoja mama wyzdrowieje, zobaczysz – dodał, biorąc chłopca na kolana i mocno go przytulając.

x

Gdy Marty wreszcie ochłonął, Kudłaty zabrał go do poczekalni w głównym holu, gdzie mieli się spotkać z dziadkami chłopca. I rzeczywiście – po pewnym czasie dały się słyszeć zbliżające się kroki dwóch osób. Byli to rodzice Velmy; oboje wyglądali na bardzo zaniepokojonych.

– Co z nią? – spytał pan Dinkley, w ramach powitania ściskając dłoń Kudłatego.

– Jest bardzo chora i słaba – odrzekł cicho Kudłaty, żeby nie usłyszał go Marty, który ze wszystkich sił tulił się do babci – ale lekarze nie chcieli mi powiedzieć nic więcej, bo nie jestem z rodziny. Mam tylko nadzieję, że ją z tego wyciągną.

– Ja też – przyznał starszy mężczyzna. – No nic, idę się dowiedzieć, jak się czuje Velma i co jej właściwie jest. Możesz już iść do domu, mój chłopcze; poradzimy sobie.

– Zaczekam na pana. Też chciałbym wiedzieć, dlaczego Velma zachorowała.

Następne pół godziny Kudłaty spędził głównie na oglądaniu plakatów z instrukcjami udzielania pierwszej pomocy; rozmowa z panią Dinkley jakoś się nie kleiła, mimo ich szczerych chęci. Może dlatego, że oboje bardzo się martwili, choć starali się tego nie pokazywać ze względu na Marty'ego.

Wtem rozległy się czyjeś szybkie kroki. Odwróciwszy się od czytanego właśnie afisza ("Postępowanie przy zakrztuszeniach"; miał nadzieję, że ta wiedza nigdy nie okaże się przydatna), Kudłaty ujrzał Madelyn, młodszą siostrę Velmy, niemal biegnącą w jego stronę. Zderzenie wydawało się nieuniknione; w pewnej chwili jednak kobieta nieznacznie zmieniła tor biegu, wyminęła mężczyznę i, lekko zdyszana, zatrzymała się przy swojej matce.

– Co z Velmą? – spytała od razu; jej zdławiony głos zdradzał, że martwiła się nie mniej niż jej rodzice.

– Jeszcze nie wiemy – odrzekła cicho pani Dinkley. – Tata poszedł porozmawiać z lekarzami. Szczerze mówiąc, długo nie wraca. Mam nadzieję, że to nie znaczy, że... – w tym momencie umilkła, jakby nie chcąc dopuścić do świadomości, że mogłoby się stać najgorsze.

– Nie martw się, babciu – odezwał się Marty. – Pan Rogers powiedział, że mama wyzdrowieje, bo jest bardzo dzielna.

Dopiero wtedy Madelyn zauważyła Kudłatego, który na wszelki wypadek trzymał się nieco na uboczu. Ponieważ ani drgnął, gdy próbowała przywołać go gestem, sama do niego podeszła.

– Cześć – powiedziała po prostu. – Skąd się tu wziąłeś?

– Zbieg okoliczności – odparł on półgłosem. – Vel miała dzisiaj dawać korki mojej małej, ale się nie zjawiła, więc do niej pojechałem i znalazłem ją na tym jej tapczanie. Miała straszną gorączkę...

– Na szczęście lekarze zdołali ją obniżyć – wtrącił się pan Dinkley, który właśnie wrócił ze swojej misji wywiadowczej. – Ale to nie zmienia faktu, że Velma jest poważnie chora.

– Co jej jest? – spytała jego żona, mocno przytulając Marty'ego, na którego buzi znów malował się strach.

– Przemęczenie organizmu, niedożywienie i zlekceważona grypa plus podejrzenie zapalenia oskrzeli.

Usłyszawszy to, Marty rozpłakał się na głos, wyrwał się z objęć babci i pobiegł w kierunku oddziału, na którym leżała jego mama.

– Gratulacje, tato – powiedziała cierpko Madelyn.

Kudłaty tymczasem dogonił małego uciekiniera i po raz kolejny mocno go przytulił.

– Spokojnie, mały – powiedział łagodnym głosem. – Wszystko będzie dobrze.

– Tak p-pan m-my-myśli? – wykrztusił chłopiec, wlepiając w niego swoje zapłakane, szare oczy.

– Oczywiście. Twoja mama bardzo cię kocha, więc na pewno nie umrze i nie zostawi cię samego.

– A-ale... ale dziadek p-po-powiedział, że m-m-mama jest bardzo cho-ora... – chlipał Marty.

– Posłuchaj – Kudłaty przykucnął i poważnie spojrzał w oczy malca – twoją mamą zajmuje się tłum lekarzy, więc nie ma opcji, żeby umarła, jasne? – oczywiście, z tym "tłumem lekarzy" to była przesada, ale Marty się uspokoił, a głównie o to chodziło.

– Jasne – odrzekł chłopiec.

– No, to teraz chodź. Wracamy do twoich dziadków i cioci.

Jak się okazało, państwo Dinkleyowie i Madelyn zdążyli przeprowadzić szybką rodzinną naradę i ustalić, że na czas pobytu Velmy w szpitalu, Marty zamieszka u dziadków.

– A teraz siadaj i opowiedz mi wszystko dokładnie – zażądała Madelyn, gdy jej rodzice wyprowadzili chłopca na zewnątrz.

Kudłaty nie miał wyboru. Musiał jej usłuchać.

x

– Uch, już ja sobie z nią pogadam, jak tylko wyzdrowieje – mruknęła Madelyn, wysłuchawszy całej relacji Kudłatego. – Ostrzegałam ją, że to się źle dla niej skończy.

– Niby co? – zdziwił się on.

– Od kilku tygodni całymi dniami udzielała korepetycji; o ile wiem, prawie nie spała i ledwie miała czas na jedzenie. Mówiłam jej, że w ten sposób zrujnuje sobie zdrowie, ale oczywiście, spływało to po niej jak woda po gęsi.

– I nikomu nie powiedziałaś? Nawet rodzicom?

– ZWŁASZCZA rodzicom – poprawiła Madelyn. – Nie chciałam ich niepotrzebnie martwić. Mama od kilku lat choruje na serce, a co do taty... Velma zawsze była jego oczkiem w głowie, chyba o tym wiesz.

x

Dokładnie tydzień później, 5 listopada, Kudłaty jak zwykle przyszedł odebrać Rose po lekcjach. Zdziwił się jednak nielicho, gdy podbiegł do niego Marty, który już miał iść do domu ze swoją babcią.

– Miał pan rację – oznajmił radośnie chłopiec. – Mama wyzdrowieje; powiedziała mi to, jak wczoraj u niej byłem. A w ogóle, to babcia i dziadek mówią, że pan jest bohaterem – dodał, wlepiając w mężczyznę pełne podziwu spojrzenie.

– Ja? – Kudłaty zdziwił się jeszcze bardziej.

– Tak, ty – potwierdziła pani Dinkley, podchodząc do niego i ściskając jego dłoń. – Lekarz, który się nią zajmuje, powiedział, że gdyby trafiła do szpitala dzień albo dwa później, mogłoby być po niej. Krótko mówiąc: uratowałeś jej życie. Dziękuję ci.

x

Nazajutrz Velma nudziła się niemiłosiernie, mimo kilku kolorowych pisemek, dostarczonych jej przez siostrę. Nagle jednak ktoś zapukał do drzwi.

– Proszę – wychrypiała kobieta, próbując usiąść. Nic z tego; była na to zbyt słaba. Nie pozostało jej nic innego, jak z ciężkim westchnieniem opaść z powrotem na poduszkę.

Tymczasem do pokoju wszedł Kudłaty, niosąc wazon z bukietem białych tulipanów, który następnie postawił na stoliku przy łóżku.

– To dla ciebie – powiedział po prostu, po czym usiadł na brzegu łóżka. – Jak się czujesz? – spytał po chwili milczenia.

– Cóż, nie jest to moja szczytowa forma, ale jeszcze zamierzam trochę pożyć – zażartowała Velma. – Nie musisz robić takiej grobowej miny.

Kudłaty zmarszczył brwi.

– To nie jest śmieszne – stwierdził. – Kiedy tu trafiłaś, byłaś jedną nogą na tamtym świecie. Lekarze ledwie cię odratowali. Jak w ogóle mogłaś doprowadzić się do takiego stanu? Czemu nie poprosiłaś nikogo o pomoc?

– Mam swoją godność – odparła Velma na tyle dumnie, na ile pozwalało jej zachrypnięte gardło. – Nie poddaję się bez walki.

– A Marty?! Masz pojęcie, jak mało brakło, żebyś go osierociła?! – krzyknął rozzłoszczony Kudłaty, zrywając się na równe nogi.

– Och, przestań – Velma lekko się skrzywiła. – Dość już nasłuchałam się kazań; najpierw od Maddie, potem od rodziców, od Joego i od Freda, a jakby tego było mało, Daphne wparowała tu wczoraj, wściekła jak nigdy, i zrobiła mi awanturę...

– Wiesz co? Należało ci się! Przez tę swoją głupią dumę o mało się nie wykończyłaś!

– Nie przesadzaj. Jakoś dawaliśmy sobie radę, dopóki nie złapałam tej przeklętej grypy...

Mężczyzna z niepokojem spojrzał na kobietę, która momentalnie pożałowała, że nie ugryzła się w język.

– Co znaczy "jakoś dawaliśmy sobie radę"? – spytał w końcu Kudłaty.

– Nic.

– Kłamiesz; inaczej nie odwracałabyś wzroku.

O rety, faktycznie. Należało szybko coś wymyślić, zanim... och, za późno. Kudłaty delikatnie obrócił jej twarz ku sobie i spojrzał jej prosto w oczy.

– Velmo – zaczął poważnie – chcę, żebyś powiedziała mi całą prawdę. Dlaczego zniszczyłaś sobie zdrowie?

– Żeby Marty nie był głodny.

– Nie mogłaś poprosić swojego szefa o podwyżkę?

Velma potrząsnęła głową.

– Prawie dwa miesiące temu straciłam pracę – wyjaśniła cicho.

– Czekaj. O ile dobrze kombinuję, jesteś jedyną żywicielką rodziny i w związku z tym chroni cię prawo – zauważył Kudłaty. – Jak się nazywa zimny drań, który cię wywalił?

– Bankructwo – mruknęła kobieta, mając nadzieję, że to załatwi sprawę. Pomyliła się.

– Jak do tego doszło? – dopytywał jej przyjaciel.

– Widzę, że nie odpuścisz, póki nie dopniesz swego – westchnęła Velma.

– A żebyś wiedziała – odrzekł twardo Kudłaty. – Dość już tych wszystkich niedomówień, wykrętów i kłamstewek. Gadaj: gdzie pracowałaś?

– W motelu pod miastem.

– Co tam robiłaś?

– Na początku byłam księgową. Potem przyszedł kryzys, więc mieliśmy mniej gości. Kiedy zaczęła się redukcja etatów, przejęłam obowiązki jednej z recepcjonistek, ale to nie poprawiło sytuacji. Wreszcie przyszła plajta i musiałam zacząć szukać nowej pracy; na razie nie znalazłam nic.

– Jak to możliwe? Jesteś najzdolniejszą osobą, jaką znam. Powinnaś być zalewana wspaniałymi ofertami pracy.

– Wspaniałe oferty pracy są dla ludzi dyspozycyjnych 24 godziny na dobę, a nie dla samotnych matek – wychrypiała Velma. – To dlatego...

W tym momencie Kudłaty położył dłoń na jej ustach.

– Oszczędzaj głos. Już wszystko rozumiem – powiedział łagodnie. – Pomogę ci; jeszcze nie wiem jak, ale ci pomogę. I jestem pewien, że reszta paczki i twoja rodzina też nie zostawi cię na pastwę losu. Tylko przestań już zgrywać bohaterkę i udawać, że wszystko jest w porządku, skoro nie jest. Jasne?

W odpowiedzi Velma uśmiechnęła się i skinęła głową. W jej oczach zalśniły łzy, lecz w głębi serca czuła, że teraz zły los wreszcie się odmieni.

x

W poniedziałek, 15 listopada, Velma została wypisana ze szpitala; Marty tak się z tego ucieszył, że przykleił się do swojej mamy, gdy tylko dziadek przywiózł ją do domu, i puścił ją dopiero tuż przed obiadem.

– Wiesz, co jest najfajniejsze? – zagadnął wesoło między jedną łyżką rosołu a drugą. – Babcia i dziadek powiedzieli, że teraz będziemy mieszkać z nimi.

– Naprawdę? – Velma ze zdziwieniem spojrzała na swoich rodziców.

– Tak – odparł pan Dinkley. – Nie możecie wrócić do takiej zimnicy, jaka panuje w waszym mieszkaniu.

– Poza tym, w trakcie rekonwalescencji powinnaś odpoczywać, a nie martwić się o prowadzenie domu – uzupełniła pani Dinkley.

– I co, mamo? – Marty lekko pociągnął Velmę za rękę. – Fajnie, prawda?

– Tak, fajnie – odrzekła ona i pocałowała synka w czoło.

Dwa dni później, korzystając z ładnej pogody (i faktu, że zbliżała się pora spaceru z Jerrym), Daphne postanowiła wyciągnąć Velmę na małą popołudniową przechadzkę. Okazało się jednak, że pani Dinkley jakieś pół godziny wcześniej wpadła na podobny pomysł i wyprawiła Velmę i Marty'ego do parku.

– Myśli pani, że jeszcze ich tam zastanę? – upewniła się Daphne.

– Na pewno; przecież wiesz, jak trudno jest odciągnąć Marty'ego od tamtejszego placu zabaw.

x

Ze słonecznej pogody skorzystał również Kudłaty, który zabrał Rose i Scooby'ego do parku na poszukiwanie ostatnich jesiennych liści. Kiedy mijali plac zabaw, dziewczynka zauważyła znajomą, czarną czuprynę. Marty siedział na jednej z huśtawek i usiłował wybić się pod samo niebo, co uniemożliwiała mu mama, stojąca nieco z boku i co rusz chwytająca jeden z prętów, na których wisiała huśtawka.

– Cześć, Marty! Dzień dobry, pani Velmo! – zawołała Rose, podbiegając do kobiety i mocno się do niej przytulając.

Velma była tym tak zaskoczona, że przegapiła dwa kluczowe momenty: kiedy jej syn nabierał rozpędu i kiedy wybiwszy się z całej siły, pofrunął pod sam szczyt stelażu. W konsekwencji chłopiec stracił przyczepność i został wyrzucony w powietrze. Trudno powiedzieć, kto w tej chwili przeraził się bardziej – Marty czy Velma, która krzyknąwszy krótko, odczepiła od siebie Rose i pobiegła w miejsce, w którym jak wynikało z jej (bardzo pospiesznych i niezbyt dokładnych) wyliczeń, miał wylądować jej syn.

Kudłaty, który widział całą tę sytuację z pozycji chodnika, niemal natychmiast zdał sobie sprawę, że ze zdenerwowania Velma źle obliczyła trajektorię lotu swojego dziecka i zatrzymała się za wcześnie. Nie było czasu do stracenia. Mężczyzna zrobił kilka sporych kroków w tył i w odpowiedniej chwili złapał chłopca; niestety, stracił przy tym równowagę i obaj runęli na trawnik.

– Rety! To... to było trochę straszne! – stwierdził Marty nieco drżącym głosem.

Kudłaty wstał, postawił chłopca na nogi i spojrzał na niego surowo.

– Trochę? – powtórzył cierpko. – Twoja mama omal nie dostała zawału serca.

Zaledwie to powiedział, zjawiła się przy nich zdenerwowana Velma.

– Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że mogłeś zginąć?! – krzyknęła, przytulając swojego synka tak mocno, że aż pobielały jej kłykcie.

– Przepraszam – chłopiec potulnie spuścił głowę.

– Ja też – odezwała się Rose, podchodząc do Velmy i ciągnąc ją za rękę. – To wszystko przeze mnie...

– Niepławda – pocieszał ją Scooby, trącając nosem jej ramię.

– Dzięki, Scooby – dziewczynka przytuliła psa.

– Dziękuję ci. Uratowałeś Marty'emu życie – Velma poważnie spojrzała Kudłatemu prosto w oczy. – Nie wiem, jak ci się za to odwdzięczę.

– Tak w zasadzie – powiedział powoli mężczyzna – mam dla ciebie pewną propozycję...

x

Daphne była jeszcze dość daleko od parkowego placu zabaw, kiedy w postaciach zgromadzonych w pobliżu huśtawek rozpoznała Velmę, Kudłatego, ich dzieci i Scooby'ego; nie ośmieliła się jednak przybliżyć, żeby nie spłoszyć Kudłatego i Velmy, którzy żywo o czymś dyskutowali. W pewnej chwili Velma chwyciła Kudłatego za rękę, jakby domagała się odpowiedzi na jakieś pytanie; gdy skinął głową, rzuciła mu się na szyję... i pocałowała go. Co prawda tylko w policzek, ale jednak go pocałowała. On zaś, zamiast uciec czy choćby lekko się cofnąć, objął ją wpół i wywinął piękny piruet.

Na ten widok Daphne poczuła przyjemne ciepło w sercu i mimowolnie rozciągnęła usta w na pół czułym, na pół tryumfalnym uśmiechu. Więc jednak – na przekór temu, co twierdzili Fred, Madelyn i Joe – przy pomocy dzieci i Scooby'ego udało jej się rozkochać Kudłatego w Velmie i _vice versa_. Ciekawe, czy ustalili już datę ślubu?

– Nie będziemy wam przeszkadzać, gołąbki – szepnęła Daphne i po cichutku zniknęła w jednej z bocznych alejek, pchając przed sobą wózek z małym Jerrym.

x

– Nie masz pojęcia, jak się cieszę, że się zgodziłaś – powiedział Kudłaty, stawiając Velmę z powrotem na ziemi.

– Jak mogłabym się nie zgodzić? – uśmiechnęła się ona i mocno go przytuliła. – To najwspanialsza propozycja, jaką kiedykolwiek mi złożono. Nie rozumiem tylko, czemu wybrałeś właśnie mnie. Przecież jestem bez grosza przy duszy.

– To nie ma znaczenia. Nie znalazłbym nikogo lepszego od ciebie, choćbym nawet szukał sto lat – odrzekł poważnie mężczyzna. – Ej, zaraz, czemu ryczysz? – spytał zdziwiony, ujrzawszy na twarzy przyjaciółki dwa strumyki łez.

– To nic takiego – szepnęła kobieta i znów się uśmiechnęła. – Po prostu jestem szczęśliwa.

– A ja jestem głodny – oznajmił Marty, ciągnąc rękaw maminej kurtki.

– Ja też – wtrąciła się Rose, wlepiając w ojca przymilne spojrzenie.

– W takim razie co powiecie na to, żebyśmy poszli do jakiejś miłej knajpki na wspólny obiad? – zasugerował Kudłaty.

– Chyba mam lepszy pomysł – powiedziała Velma. – Chodźmy do moich rodziców. Ucieszą się, kiedy im powiem o twojej ofercie.

x

Nazajutrz, gdy Marty i spółka byli jeszcze w szkole, Velma wybrała się do domu Jonesów, żeby podzielić się dobrymi wieściami ze swoją najlepszą przyjaciółką. Rzecz jasna, mogłaby zaczekać do czasu, aż Fred wróci z pracy, żeby i on mógł to usłyszeć, ale była tak podekscytowana, że nie była w stanie usiedzieć na miejscu. Zresztą, znając życie, Daphne na pewno nie omieszka przekazać swemu mężowi tak ważnej nowiny.

Daphne była właśnie w trakcie karmienia Jerry'ego kaszką, pomieszaną z kawałkami jabłka i banana, gdy zadźwięczał dzwonek u drzwi. Kobieta przezornie odłożyła miskę i łyżeczkę na ladę (Jerry miał tendencję do zrzucania wszystkiego na podłogę) i poszła otworzyć. Ujrzawszy rozpromienioną Velmę, zrobiła zaskoczoną minę, choć w gruncie rzeczy miała ochotę uśmiechnąć się tryumfalnie. Była pewna, że jej przyjaciółka wkrótce się zjawi, żeby powiedzieć jej to, o czym wiedziała już od wczoraj.

– Cześć, mała – zażartowała Daphne, wpuszczając Velmę do środka.

– Cześć, Daph – odrzekła po prostu Velma, zdejmując kurtkę i wieszając ją na pierwszym wolnym kołku. – Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że już od dawna nie jestem dzieckiem? – dodała niby to urażonym tonem, choć jej uśmiech mówił zupełnie co innego.

Dopiero w tej chwili Daphne zdała sobie sprawę, jak dawno nie widziała prawdziwego uśmiechu swojej przyjaciółki – i jak bardzo się za nim stęskniła.

– Widzę, że jesteś w świetnym humorze – zauważyła pogodnie, prowadząc Velmę do kuchni i sadzając ją przy stole. – Czyżby przydarzyło ci się coś miłego, o czym jeszcze nie wiem? – spytała niewinnie, wracając do karmienia swojego synka.

– "Coś miłego" to mało powiedziane – odparła Velma, uśmiechając się szeroko. – Wczoraj Kudłaty zaproponował mi coś wspaniałego...

x

Tymczasem w szkole, podczas dużej przerwy, Marty i Rose, co chwilę wpadając sobie w słowo, opowiedzieli Chrisowi i Jenny o tym, co stało się w parku, i co było później.

– Żałujcie, że was nie było, jak mama powiedziała babci i dziadkowi, co jej zaoferował pan Rogers – dodał na koniec Marty. – Dziadek się prawie popłakał, a babcia wyjęła ze spiżarni ten duży słoik dżemu jagodowego, który trzymała na specjalną okazję.

– Dżem jagodowy twojej babci jest obłędny – stwierdził rozmarzony Chris. – Myślisz, że jeszcze go trochę zostało? – spytał z nadzieją.

– Żartujesz? – zachichotała Rose. – Sam Scooby zjadł prawie pół słoika.

– Czyli w sumie wygląda na to, że plan cioci Daphne się powiódł – zauważyła Jenny. – Pan Rogers i ciocia Velma będą się teraz widzieć codziennie... albo prawie codziennie, więc prędzej czy później na pewno wezmą ślub.

x

Daphne ledwie powstrzymała się od jęku rozczarowania. Więc ta wspaniała propozycja Kudłatego to... praca? Oczywiście, nie było w tym nic złego – w końcu Velma nie wytrzymałaby długo bez jakiegokolwiek zajęcia – ale jednak sądziła, że chodziło o oświadczyny albo przynajmniej o wyznanie miłości...

– I co, Daph, czy to nie cudowne? – spytała rozradowana Velma.

– To, że załatwił ci pracę? – Daphne lekko wzruszyła ramionami. – Jasne, to miłe z jego strony, ale żeby zaraz tak się tym ekscytować?

– Czy ty mnie w ogóle słuchałaś? – teraz Velma wyglądała na zirytowaną. – Mówiłam, że Kudłaty odzyskał sporą część pieniędzy, które zwinął mu jego były pracownik, i postanowił założyć nową restaurację tu, w Coolsville. A najlepsze jest to, że chce, żebym poprowadziła mu księgowość i, uwaga, została współwłaścicielką jego knajpki.

Daphne zrobiła wielkie oczy.

– S-se-serio? – wyjąkała.

– Też nie mogłam w to uwierzyć, ale Kudłaty powiedział, że to nie żarty. Rzecz jasna, musimy jeszcze załatwić wszystkie formalności i kupić albo wynająć jakiś lokal, ale myślę, że już na początku grudnia będziemy mogli was zaprosić na wielkie otwarcie – trajkotała Velma, zarumieniona z emocji.

– A macie już koncepcję reklamy? – zainteresowała się Daphne.

Velma na chwilę zastygła w bezruchu.

– O tym jeszcze nie rozmawialiśmy – przyznała z zakłopotaniem. – Nie wymyśliliśmy jeszcze nawet nazwy naszej firmy.

– Więc o czym rozmawialiście? – Daphne uśmiechnęła się łagodnie.

– Głównie o organizacji opieki nad dziećmi i Scoobym – odparowała Velma i zerknęła na zegar kuchenny. – No nic, spływam; miałam jeszcze iść po zakupy. Cześć! – rzuciła, po czym wymknęła się przez drzwi kuchenne.

Upewniwszy się, że jej przyjaciółka już sobie poszła, Daphne krzyknęła radośnie i wywinęła kilka piruetów. Wprawdzie takiego obrotu spraw nie przewidziała, ale prawdę mówiąc, to znacznie ułatwiało jej zadanie; ostatecznie nic tak nie zbliża ludzi, jak wspólne przebywanie, a Velma i Kudłaty będą teraz spędzać ze sobą mnóstwo czasu...

x

Restauracja "Tajemnicza", której nazwę i wystrój zaproponowała Daphne, została otwarta we środę 1 grudnia. Podczas uroczystego bankietu z tej okazji, Fred odciągnął Kudłatego nieco na bok i powiedział cicho:

– Czegoś tu nie rozumiem, stary. Czemu nie zrobiliście tego przyjęcia w poniedziałek? Straciliście dwa dni.

Kudłaty roześmiał się.

– Nowy miesiąc, nowy etap w życiu – wyjaśnił po prostu. – Poza tym, Vel stwierdziła, że w ten sposób będzie jej łatwiej robić miesięczne rozliczenia.

– Rzeczywiście, to ma sens – przyznał z uśmiechem Fred. – Słuchaj... – dodał niepewnie, zastanawiając się, czy powinien uprzedzić przyjaciela o zamiarach Daphne.

– O co chodzi? – Kudłaty spojrzał na niego z zaciekawieniem.

– Nie pozwól jej się znowu przemęczyć – dokończył Fred, uznawszy, że ujawnienie planów Daphne wiązałoby się jednak ze zbyt dużym ryzykiem.

– Spokojna głowa, będę na nią uważał – zapewnił go Kudłaty, po czym zerknął na Velmę i uśmiechnął się.

Restauracja okazała się hitem wśród mieszkańców Coolsville – przypuszczalnie dzięki kampanii reklamowej, wymyślonej przez Kudłatego, a zrealizowanej przy pomocy Joego, który załatwił druk ulotek po atrakcyjnej cenie, oraz Daphne, która na ochotnika podjęła się ich dystrybucji. W rezultacie gości było tak dużo, że już po tygodniu Kudłaty musiał zatrudnić dodatkowego kucharza, żeby nadążyć z gotowaniem, i kelnerkę, żeby Velma nie musiała nerwowo biegać między stolikami a kasą. Oczywiście, to jeszcze nie był układ idealny, ale Kudłaty wiedział z doświadczenia, że personel należy zwiększać tylko w miarę potrzeb – i możliwości finansowych.

Mijały dni. Mimo że _de facto_ pracowała na dwóch stanowiskach naraz, Velma całkiem dobrze radziła sobie z organizacją czasu pracy; niezależnie od tego, ilu klientów musiała obsłużyć, rozliczenie dzienne było gotowe najdalej pół godziny po zamknięciu lokalu. Co więcej, potrafiła być uprzejma i uśmiechnięta przez cały dzień, nawet jeśli widać było, że jest zmęczona. Czasem, kiedy konsumentów było trochę mniej, Kudłaty podchodził do drzwi oddzielających kuchnię od sali, żeby przez szybę popatrzeć na Velmę, stojącą do niego bokiem; na jej widok uśmiechał się, a jego serce zalewała fala ciepła. Było to miłe, choć trochę dziwne; odkąd stracił Mary Jane, nikt prócz jego córeczki nie był w stanie wywołać u niego takiej reakcji. Velma jednak miała tak śliczny uśmiech, że nie potrafił reagować inaczej.

x

– Co to takiego? – spytała Velma we wtorek 21 grudnia, obracając w dłoniach niewielką paczuszkę, którą wręczył jej Kudłaty.

– Prezent gwiazdkowy dla ciebie – odrzekł on. – Jutro rano wyjeżdżamy do Plymouth, bo obiecałem Rose, że spędzimy tam Boże Narodzenie.

– A co z restauracją?

– Może lepiej nie otwieraj, póki nie wrócę. W okresie świątecznym zwykle są straszne tłumy; nie chciałbym, żebyś się przepracowała... No, nie otworzysz swojego prezentu?

Ostrożnie rozwinąwszy czerwono-złoty papier, Velma ujrzała ciemnoczerwone pudełeczko. Gdy je otworzyła, okazało się, że w środku był srebrny wisiorek w kształcie kwiatu o pięciu płatkach, wysadzany cyrkoniami (przynajmniej taką miała nadzieję) i nawleczony na srebrny łańcuszek.

– Poważnie? – kobieta spojrzała na przyjaciela szeroko otwartymi oczyma.

– Jasne – mężczyzna uśmiechnął się szeroko. – Zawsze ładnie wyglądałaś w naszyjnikach, więc pomyślałem, że to byłby fajny prezent... Ej, zaraz, co jest? Nie podoba ci się? – spytał zaskoczony, ujrzawszy zakłopotanie na twarzy przyjaciółki.

– Nie, to nie tak – odrzekła Velma, czerwieniąc się lekko. – Tylko... trochę głupio wyszło. Mój prezent dla ciebie jeszcze nie jest gotowy...

Kudłaty przez chwilę przygryzał dolną wargę, ale w końcu wybuchnął głośnym, serdecznym śmiechem.

– Nie przejmuj się tym – powiedział, gdy trochę się uspokoił. – Możesz mi go dać po świętach.

x

Był wieczór wigilijny. Podczas gdy babcia i ciocia Maggie były zajęte przygotowywaniem kolacji, a dziadek, wujek Will i tata siedzieli w dużym pokoju i rozmawiali, Rose bawiła się ze swoją młodszą o dwa lata kuzynką, Lily – oczywiście, pod czujnym okiem Scooby'ego.

– Wiesz co? Zdradzę ci sekret – powiedziała w pewnej chwili Rose. – Tylko pamiętaj, nikomu ani mru-mru, jasne?

– Jasne – Lily entuzjastycznie pokiwała głową.

– Więc słuchaj – starsza dziewczynka przysunęła się do młodszej. – Będę miała nową mamę – wyszeptała z przejęciem.

– Nie rozumiem – przyznała zdziwiona Lily.

– To proste. Pamiętasz to zdjęcie, na którym jest twoja mama, mój tata, Scooby i ich przyjaciele?

– Tak. Ale co to ma wspólnego?

– Zaraz ci wyjaśnię. Oni wszyscy mieszkają w Coolsville i mają dzieci.

– Chwila – Lily zmarszczyła brwi – tam na zdjęciu, oprócz twojego taty, był tylko jeden chłopak; ten, który przytulał tą rudą dziewczynę...

– Mówi się "tę", głuptasie – poprawiła ją Rose. – Ale tak, to prawda; to wujek Fred i ciocia Daphne. Mają dwóch synów: Chris ma tyle lat, co ja, a Jerry jest jeszcze malutki. Jest jeszcze ciocia Madelyn, ta druga dziewczyna z długimi włosami, która wyszła za wujka Joego; oni są rodzicami Jenny, która też jest w mojej klasie. No, a pani Velma...

– "Pani"? A nie "ciocia"? – zdziwiła się jej kuzynka.

– Nie. Pani Velma będzie moją nową mamą, no to nie mogę nazywać jej ciocią. Zresztą poczekaj chwilę, to wszystko zrozumiesz. Pani Velma, ta dziewczyna, która na zdjęciu ma krótkie włosy, jest siostrą cioci Madelyn i mamą Marty'ego, ale nie ma męża, więc...

– Dlaczego nie ma męża? – chciała wiedzieć Lily. – Poszedł do nieba, jak twoja mama?

– Nie. Po prostu tata Marty'ego się z nią nie ożenił, tylko wyjechał, zanim Marty się urodził.

– To tak jak tata Annette i Luca?

– Dokładnie tak samo. I dlatego ciocia Daphne stwierdziła, że byłoby fajnie, gdyby mój tata wziął ślub z mamą Marty'ego, bo bylibyśmy jedną dużą rodziną.

– A co na to twój tata i ta pani Selma?

– Nie Selma, tylko Velma. Ona i tata jeszcze nic o tym nie wiedzą, bo ciocia Daphne powiedziała, że najpierw musimy sprawić, żeby się w sobie zakochali – dodała Rose. – I wiesz co? Na razie nieźle nam idzie.

– Dziewczynki – powiedziała babcia, zaglądając do pokoju – powiedzcie, proszę, dziadkowi i spółce, że kolacja jest już gotowa.

– Super! – ucieszyła się Rose. – Konam z głodu!

– Ja łeż! – dodał Scooby, merdając ogonem.

– No to chodźmy! – zawołała Lily, chwytając kuzynkę za rękę.

Obie dziewczynki z głośnym tupotem pobiegły w kierunku dużego pokoju. Już miały wejść do środka, gdy Rose stanęła jak wryta; zatrzymawszy kuzynkę, gestem nakazała jej milczenie i przysunęła się do szpary między drzwiami a futryną, żeby lepiej słyszeć.

– Wygląda na to, że jesteś zabujany – powiedział wujek Will.

"Zabujany"? A co to znaczy? Ciocia Daphne na pewno będzie wiedziała.

x

Tymczasem Kudłaty, nieświadomy, że jego córka i siostrzenica podsłuchują pod drzwiami, poczerwieniał, zerwał się ze swojego fotela i stanął nad swoim szwagrem.

– JA? Zabujany? – krzyknął rozzłoszczony. – Przecież ja kochałem tylko Mary Jane!

– I co z tego? – spytał spokojnie starszy pan Rogers.

– Jak to co? – Kudłaty odwrócił się ku swemu ojcu i spojrzał na niego z oburzeniem. – Przysiągłem jej wierność, nie?

– Czy przypadkiem nie przesadzasz? Mary Jane umarła ponad osiem lat temu. Nawet ty już nie nosisz żałoby – zauważył cierpko Wilfred.

– Ja przesadzam? – ryknął wściekle Kudłaty, łapiąc szwagra za koszulę i unosząc go w powietrze jak piórko.

– Ej, postaw mnie! – zawołał wystraszony Wilfred.

– Nie, dopóki nie przeprosisz!

Naraz starszy pan Rogers dostrzegł w szparze w drzwiach jasne loki starszej wnuczki i rudą czuprynę młodszej. No, to pięknie.

– NORVILLE! – krzyknął zdenerwowany. – W tej chwili postaw Wilfreda na ziemi i uspokój się! Dziewczynki patrzą!

Kudłaty i Wilfred jak na komendę spojrzeli w stronę drzwi, jakby spodziewali się zobaczyć kogoś innego niż własne córki.

– Wybacz – mruknął Kudłaty, stawiając szwagra na ziemi.

– Ja też przepraszam – odparł on, podając mu rękę. – Głupio wyszło.

– O co chodzi, dziewczynki? – spytał starszy pan Rogers.

– Babcia powiedziała, że kolacja jest gotowa – wyjaśniła Rose.

– Więc chodźmy – odrzekł Wilfred. – Szczerze mówiąc, jestem głodny.

– Zaczekaj, synu. Mam ci coś do powiedzenia – odezwał się pan Rogers, gdy został z Kudłatym sam na sam.

– Co takiego?

– Nic strasznego, nie bój się. Pomyślałem, że Mary Jane pewnie nie chciałaby, żeby Rose wychowywała się bez matki... ale to tylko moja opinia. Ostateczna decyzja należy do ciebie.

x

Około pół do dziesiątej wieczorem Rose, która w teorii powinna już spać, wymknęła się ze swojego pokoju, przekradła się do kuchni, podniosła słuchawkę telefonu i wystukała numer Jonesów.

– Cześć, ciociu Daphne, to ja, Rose – powiedziała cicho, usłyszawszy kobiecy głos.

– Cześć, kochanie – ziewnęła Daphne. – Czemu jeszcze nie śpisz?

– Mam do ciebie ważne pytanie.

– Czy to nie może zaczekać do rana?

– Boję się, że zapomnę. Ciociu, co to znaczy być zabujanym?

– Czemu o to pytasz? – głos Daphne był teraz o wiele przytomniejszy niż przed chwilą.

– Bo słyszałam, jak wujek Will powiedział, że tata jest zabujany. No, to co to znaczy?

– To znaczy, że zaczął się zakochiwać w Velmie.

Dziewczynka nie była w stanie powstrzymać pisku radości. Nagle usłyszała w korytarzu czyjeś kroki, a po chwili kuchnię zalało jasne światło lampy sufitowej. Gdy jej oczy przyzwyczaiły się do jasności, ujrzała w progu wysoką, szczupłą, blondwłosą kobietę.

– Niedobrze, ciociu Daphne. Ciocia Maggie mnie nakryła – wyszeptała.

– Rose, co ty, u licha, kombinujesz? – spytała Maggie, nawet nie starając się ukryć poirytowania. – Wiesz, która jest godzina? I z kim ty w ogóle rozmawiasz?

– Z ciocią Daphne – odrzekła dziewczynka, czując, że żadne wykręty nie pomogą.

– Z jaką znowu ciocią Daphne?

– Tą z Coolsville. Podobno się przyjaźniłyście...

– Daj mi telefon – zażądała Maggie. Bratanica nie ośmieliła się jej sprzeciwić. – Halo? – powiedziała kobieta, przyłożywszy słuchawkę do ucha.

– Cześć... Gusiu – odpowiedział łagodny głos.

– Daphne Blake-Jones...! – zawołała Maggie, starając się, by nie zrobić tego zbyt głośno. – Wiesz, że nie cierpię tego przezwiska...! O co tu właściwie chodzi? Dlaczego Rose potajemnie dzwoni do ciebie prawie w środku nocy?

Na drugim końcu linii Daphne cicho westchnęła. Zapowiadała się długa rozmowa...

– Jak sama widzisz, stawka jest wysoka, ale cel szczytny – powiedziała Daphne kilkanaście minut później, skończywszy przedstawianie Maggie swego planu. – Pytanie tylko... czy nam pomożesz?

– Jasne. Już dawno mu mówiłam, że powinien sobie kogoś znaleźć. Pogadam z nim o tym w najbliższych dniach.

x

– Wiedziałam, że cię tu znajdę – powiedziała Maggie następnego dnia, wchodząc do dużego pokoju, gdzie jej brat siedział na kanapie i przeglądał album ze zdjęciami z dnia swojego ślubu.

– Dag? A diby zgąd? – spytał Kudłaty, nie podnosząc wzroku.

– Odkąd Mary Jane umarła, co roku oglądasz te zdjęcia. I nie myśl sobie, że nie wiem, że płaczesz. Słyszę, że masz zatkany nos.

– Didz da do die borazę – wymamrotał mężczyzna.

Jego siostra westchnęła ciężko i podała mu pudełko chusteczek.

– Wytrzyj nos, a potem powtórz ostatnie zdanie – poleciła. – Przez to mazgajenie się mówisz strasznie niewyraźnie.

– Nic nie poradzę na to, że płaczę – wyznał Kudłaty, wydmuchawszy nos w chusteczkę. – Mary nie powinna była wtedy umrzeć; była taka młoda i piękna, i dobra, i... i...

– Przecież wiesz, jak ciężko chorowała – powiedziała cicho Maggie, siadając obok niego i mocno go przytulając.

– Wiem – jęknął on. – Ale dlaczego musiała umrzeć wtedy, gdy Rose i ja potrzebowaliśmy jej najbardziej?

– Nie mam pojęcia – przyznała kobieta. – Myślałeś o tym, żeby się drugi raz ożenić? – spytała po chwili z pewnym wahaniem w głosie.

– Nie – odrzekł głucho Kudłaty. – Mary była wyjątkowa. Nigdy i nigdzie nie znajdę drugiej takiej kobiety jak ona. Zresztą jeszcze na to za wcześnie...

– A myślałeś o Rose? Przecież ona potrzebuje matki. Zresztą, kiedy Mary Jane umarła, zostałeś zwolniony z przysięgi małżeńskiej. Masz prawo po raz drugi się zakochać i ożenić. Nikogo nie zdradzisz, jeśli to zrobisz...

– To jakiś spisek czy co? – spytał opryskliwie Kudłaty. – Wczoraj mniej więcej to samo mówili tata i Wilfred.

– Jeśli według ciebie "spisek" oznacza to, że chcemy jak najlepiej dla ciebie i Rose, to tak – odparła urażona Maggie, wstając z kanapy i kierując się ku drzwiom. – Szczerze mówiąc, uważam, że dobrze by było, gdybyś sobie kogoś znalazł, przynajmniej ze względu na Rose – dodała, po czym wyszła.

x

Nazajutrz, jak co roku, Kudłaty i Rose wybrali się na grób Mary Jane. Kiedy już wyszli z cmentarza, pomachała do nich ładna, blondwłosa kobieta. Rozpoznawszy w niej jedną z dawnych pracownic taty, Rose ledwie powstrzymała się od jęku. No, nie. Tylko nie ona.

– Cześć, Kudłaty... to znaczy, szefie – powiedziała blondynka, rozciągając w uśmiechu swoje pełne usta, pomalowane czerwoną szminką, i ukazując przy okazji równy rządek białych zębów.

– Witaj, Melisso – odparł Kudłaty, uśmiechając się do niej.

Oj, niedobrze. Rose doskonale wiedziała, że jej tata miał słabość do Melissy, bo miała blond włosy, jak mama na zdjęciach. Co gorsza, Melissa również o tym wiedziała i podrywała tatę; trzeba jednak uczciwie przyznać, że gdyby nie ciocia Maggie, Rose nie miałaby pojęcia, że właśnie tak nazywają się te wszystkie słodkie uśmieszki, urocze trzepotanie rzęsami i noszenie ładnych ciuchów. Ciekawe tylko, że to wszystko się skończyło, kiedy restauracja taty splajtowała...

– Słyszałam, że aresztowano Beade'a – ciągnęła Melissa, nadal uśmiechając się czarująco. – Czy to prawda?

– Tak, to prawda. Odzyskane pieniądze już zainwestowałem w nowy lokal.

– Gdzieś w pobliżu? – ton głosu Melissy był teraz jakiś dziwny.

Gdyby Rose była starsza, wiedziałaby, że właściwy przymiotnik w tym wypadku to "uwodzicielski". Mimo to nie podobało jej się, że ta żmija (jak kiedyś określiła ją ciocia Maggie) próbowała owinąć sobie tatę wokół palca; to zagrażało planowi cioci Daphne, a poza tym zalatywało sztucznością na kilometr. Dziewczynka czuła, że nie może tego tak zostawić.

– Nowa restauracja taty jest w Coolsville – powiedziała, zanim jej ojciec zdążył się odezwać.

– A czy nie potrzebujesz przypadkiem... pomocy? – spytała Melissa, odgarniając tacie pasemko włosów z pobliża lewego ucha.

x

Kudłaty czuł się nieswojo. Przede wszystkim, miał wrażenie, że jest uwodzony dla pieniędzy. Po drugie, Melissa była ładna, owszem, ale... jakoś nie wydawała mu się tak atrakcyjna, jak jeszcze kilka miesięcy temu. Po trzecie, gest taki jak ten, który przed chwilą wykonała, był zarezerwowany tylko dla Mary Jane. Chociaż w sumie nie gniewałby się, gdyby to samo zrobiła Velma... Zaraz – co?

– Jeśli chcesz, mogę być u ciebie kelnerką, jak dawniej... szefie – szepnęła Melissa, uśmiechając się kokieteryjnie i ściskając dłoń Kudłatego.

– Eee... nie, dzięki – odrzekł on, prędko cofając swoją rękę. – Mam już wystarczającą liczbę pracowników. I wiesz co? Jeśli próbujesz mnie poderwać, to daj sobie spokój.

– Ale...

– Żadnych "ale". Kiedy straciłem wszystko, zrobiłaś to samo, co inni; odwróciłaś się ode mnie. A teraz daruj, ale musimy już iść.

To powiedziawszy, Kudłaty ujął dłoń córeczki i oboje pomaszerowali w kierunku rodowego domu Rogersów. Mężczyzna nie wiedział jednak, że zanim zniknęli Melissie z oczu, Rose na chwilę odwróciła głowę i pokazała jej język.

x

Tej nocy Kudłaty długo nie mógł zasnąć. Nie wiedział, co się z nim dzieje. Dlaczego nagle Melissa przestała go interesować, choć była blondynką, jak Mary, i w dodatku jeszcze całkiem niedawno mu się podobała? Na pewno powodem nie mogło być tylko to, że jej zainteresowanie nim zależało od jego zamożności; musiały być jeszcze inne przyczyny... tylko jakie? Może po prostu nie był jeszcze gotowy na nowy związek? Nie; musiał szczerze przyznać sam przed sobą, że po cichu marzył o nowej towarzyszce życia. A może chodziło o to, jak zareaguje Rose? Nie, zaraz; przecież ona już nieraz wspominała, że chciałaby mieć mamę. Co zatem sprawiało, że myśl o związaniu się z inną kobietą wydawała mu się prawie zdradą, mimo że jak przypomniała mu Maggie, jako wdowiec miał prawo się zakochać i ożenić? A może... może to po prostu była kwestia nachalności Melissy? Dobrze pamiętał, czym urzekła go Mary Jane – naturalnością. Zresztą, jak się tak nad tym zastanowić, Velma zachowywała się podobnie; już nie mówiąc o cichym bohaterstwie, jakim się wykazała, gdy żenił się z Mary Jane...

Zaraz – dlaczego znów zaczął myśleć o Velmie? Czyżby Wilfred jednak miał rację, a on, Kudłaty, naprawdę był w niej zabujany? Nie no, to absurd. Przecież ona nie była w jego typie. Wolał blondynki; inaczej ożeniłby się nie z Mary Jane, a z Velmą. Tylko w takim razie dlaczego tak bardzo zależało mu na tym, żeby nie zranić jej uczuć?

– To pewnie dlatego, że już kiedyś niechcący złamałem jej serce... Tak, to na pewno to – powiedział sobie.

Ponieważ ten wniosek wydał mu się bardzo logiczny, uspokoił się i wkrótce usnął.

x

W tym samym okresie Velma dopracowywała swój prezent dla Kudłatego – ładnie skrojony, szmaragdowy męski fartuch kuchenny, na którym ręcznie wyhaftowała już logo restauracji, a teraz kończyła dodawanie złocistopomarańczowego napisu "Najlepszy detektyw wśród szefów kuchni".

– Dlaczego to robisz? – spytała w pewnej chwili Madelyn, która już od dłuższej chwili obserwowała swoją siostrę.

– Niby co?

– Ten fartuch. Owszem, jest ładny, ale w sklepach jest przecież pełno rozmaitych wzorów i kolorów. Czemu więc robisz go ręcznie?

– Z dwóch powodów. Po pierwsze, gotowe prezenty są drogie i nie bardzo mnie na nie stać. Po drugie, Kudłaty zasługuje na coś wyjątkowego po tych wszystkich latach, kiedy się do niego nie odzywaliśmy.

– To tak jak on do nas – zauważyła Madelyn. – Ostatnim, co nam przysłał, były kartki z informacją, że urodziła mu się córeczka.

– Pewnie masz rację, ale zanim przestał do nas pisać, to myśmy ignorowali wiadomości od niego, nie odwrotnie – odparła Velma. – Uważam, że powinnam mu to teraz wynagrodzić. A swoją drogą, myślisz, że mu się spodoba?

– Jasne; widać, że włożyłaś w to dużo serca – zapewniła ją siostra. – No nic, nie będę ci już przeszkadzać – dodała, wychodząc z pokoju.

"Dużo serca"? Też pomysł! Velma była pewna, że w innych okolicznościach wyszukałaby w sklepie jakiś ładny prezent i zdążyłaby go wręczyć Kudłatemu jeszcze przed jego wyjazdem do Plymouth. Ale tak z drugiej strony – Fredowi, Daphne, ich chłopcom i swojej rodzinie sprawiła różne mniej czy bardziej praktyczne drobiazgi, na Rose czekała spora torba cukierków, a na Scooby'ego wielkie pudło Scooby-chrupek. Tylko w prezent dla Kudłatego włożyła tak dużo czasu i wysiłku. Czyżby to znaczyło, że...?

Nie, zaraz, stop. Kudłaty był po prostu jej starym przyjacielem, którego nie widziała od wielu lat; gdyby nie to, dostałby coś normalnego. Przecież to niemożliwe, żeby znowu się w nim zakochała; a tym bardziej, żeby w gruncie rzeczy nigdy nie przestała go kochać... prawda?

* * *

><p><strong>Jeśli chodzi o mój licencjat, na razie nie jest różowo. Strasznie brakuje mi inspiracji do niego. Proszę, módlcie się, żebym została oświecona.<strong>

**VM**


	9. Raz na wozie, raz pod wozem

**Cześć!**

**Po kilkumiesięcznej przerwie powracam z nowym rozdziałem. Tym razem nie jestem w stanie zdradzić Wam na wstępie nic, co nie byłoby spoilerem, a zatem...**

**Miłego czytania!**

**VerMa**

* * *

><p>Dla Scooby'ego sprawa była oczywista. Kudłaty się zakochał. Zachowywał się dokładnie tak samo, jak wtedy, gdy poznał Mary Jane – jadł tyle, co normalny człowiek (a jak na niego, to WCALE nie było normalne!), codziennie zakładał świeżą koszulę, porządnie przygładzał włosy, regularnie się golił i, sądząc po intensywności zapachu, wylewał na siebie chyba całe litry wody kolońskiej... choć to ostatnie mogło mieć też coś wspólnego z czułym węchem Scooby'ego.<p>

Psa niepokoiło tylko to, że jego pan jakoś nie wyglądał na specjalnie szczęśliwego. Jeśli jego podejrzenia były słuszne i chodziło o brak wzajemności ze strony Velmy – a naprawdę nie sądził, żeby się mylił – zapowiadały się wielkie kłopoty. Zwłaszcza dla Daphne, o ile nie uda jej się znaleźć wyjścia z tej sytuacji.

Pewnego styczniowego wieczora, gdy Rose już spała, Scooby wyciągnął się na kołdrze, obok swojego gapiącego się w sufit pana i powiedział:

– Łoś łę łyzie, ławda?

– Mnie? – mężczyzna zerknął na psa i uśmiechnął się dzielnie. – No co ty? Niby co mogłoby mnie gryźć?

Scooby przewrócił oczami.

– Łe łałerzesz mnie. Łakochałeś się, mam łację?

Kudłaty obrócił się twarzą do niego i otworzył usta, żeby z oburzeniem zaprzeczyć, ale powstrzymał się; zauważył bowiem, że jego pies powiedział prawie to samo, co Wilfred, którego przecież nie mógł słyszeć...

– Naprawdę myślisz, że mogłem się zakochać? – spytał cicho.

Zwierzak kiwnął głową.

– To łidać – wyjaśnił krótko.

– Bez urazy, stary, ale to absurd. Mary była jedyną kobietą, którą kochałem. Nie ma takiej drugiej, jak ona...

– To łe łaczy, że łystkie inne są gołsze – zauważył Scooby.

– Skończ wreszcie z tym owijaniem w bawełnę, dobra? – zdenerwował się jego pan, siadając w łóżku. – Próbujesz mi coś zasugerować?

– Łyznaj się: łakochałeś się w Vełmie?

Kudłatemu nagle zrobiło się gorąco.

– Dlaczego akurat w niej?

– Łidzę, łak na nią łatrzysz. To łochasz ją ły łe?

– Oczywiście, że nie – zaoponował stanowczo Kudłaty. – Ona jest dla mnie tylko... kimś absolutnie wyjątkowym – dokończył po chwili zdziwionym głosem, nie do końca rozumiejąc, skąd właściwie wzięło mu się to wyznanie.

– To ła co łekasz? Łowiedz jej to.

– Nie! – zawołał przerażony Kudłaty. – Wyjdę na idiotę!

– Łiby łemu?

– Bo ona już od dawna mnie nie kocha! Powiedziała mi to kiedyś!

– Łąd łesz, ły to się łe łeniło? (Tłum.: _Skąd wiesz, czy to się nie zmieniło?_)

– Na pewno nie. Jeśli ktoś zrani Velmę, niełatwo jest mu odzyskać nawet jej zaufanie – wyszeptał smutno Kudłaty. – Bardzo cię proszę, skończmy tę rozmowę.

– Ałe...

– Scoob, ja naprawdę nie chcę już o tym gadać. Poza tym jest późno. Dobranoc.

x

Kilka dni później, za namową Scooby'ego, Daphne zabrała jego i dzieciaki do Koktajl-Baru.

– Rzeczywiście, sprawa zaczyna się komplikować – przyznała, wysłuchawszy relacji Scooby'ego.

– Dlaczego? – spytał szczerze zdziwiony Chris. – Przecież twój plan działa, nie?

– Właśnie – zgodził się Marty. – Jeśli teraz pan Rogers powie mamie, że ją kocha...

– Właśnie w tym problem – westchnęła Daphne. – Kudłaty, jak znam życie, będzie się bał powiedzieć twojej mamie, co do niej czuje.

– To może Scooby i Rose go namówią, żeby do niej napisał? – zaproponowała Jenny.

Daphne potrząsnęła głową.

– Jeśli to zrobią, Kudłaty może się we wszystkim połapać, a wtedy cały nasz wysiłek pójdzie na marne – wyjaśniła, w zamyśleniu mieszając słomką w stojącym przed nią koktajlu malinowym.

– To co teraz zrobimy? – spytała cicho Rose.

– Jeszcze nie wiem, ale coś wymyślę; albo nie nazywam się Daphne Jones.

x

Mijały dni. Pomimo intensywnych rozmyślań, Daphne nie była w stanie znaleźć takiego wyjścia z kłopotliwej sytuacji, które nie wiązałoby się z dekonspiracją. Było to doprawdy irytujące uczucie dla niej, która miała już na koncie kilka potajemnie zeswatanych par. Nie zamierzała jednak prosić Freda, Madelyn i Joego o pomoc; nie pozwalała jej na to duma, mimo że w przypadku niepowodzenia mogła się spodziewać bury od pani Dinkley i potężnego focha ze strony Scooby'ego.

Na początku lutego, ponieważ nie zdołała nic wymyślić, doszła do wniosku, że zastosuje sposób, który dotąd zawsze działał. Ostatecznie stare, sprawdzone metody są najlepsze, no nie?

x

Kudłaty odłożył długopis i półgłosem odczytał kolejną wersję rymowanej walentynki, którą już od kilku godzin usiłował skomponować.

– "Na górze róże, na dole bez; będę ci wierny jak stary pies. Łaskawym wreszcie spójrz na mnie okiem, bo skończę życie swe z mostu skokiem"... Że co?! Co ja wypisuję! – zdenerwował się i zmiął kartkę, by następnie strącić ją na podłogę. – Gdyby to przeczytała, wysłałaby mnie do wariatkowa!

Ponieważ ta konkluzja tylko pogłębiła jego frustrację, mężczyzna zerwał się z krzesła, rzucił się na łóżko, i spoglądając na stojącą na nocnym stoliku fotografię swojej zmarłej żony, wyszeptał:

– Co tu jest grane? Co się ze mną dzieje? W co ja się, do licha, wpakowałem?

Jedyną odpowiedzią, jaką otrzymał, była cisza... a przynajmniej tak mu się wydawało. Gdyby bowiem miał czulszy słuch, usłyszałby bicie serca swojej córeczki, obserwującej go przez szparę między drzwiami a futryną.

x

Nadszedł wreszcie 14 lutego, niecierpliwie wyczekiwany przez Daphne. Nie tylko dlatego, że była ciekawa, co z tej okazji podaruje jej Fred (na niego czekały piękne nowe spinki do mankietów). O wiele bardziej ekscytowała ją perspektywa wprowadzenia w życie jej genialnego planu na zbliżenie do siebie Velmy i Kudłatego. Pozostawało jeszcze wykonać jeden bardzo ważny telefon; to jednak musiało zaczekać do czasu, gdy Fred wyjdzie do pracy, a Chris do szkoły.

Miała tylko nadzieję, że jej wysiłki nie okażą się daremne i Kudłaty albo Velma w końcu przejmą inicjatywę.

x

Tego dnia Kudłaty przyszedł do pracy wcześniej niż zwykle; miał bowiem pewien plan, o którym Velma nie mogła się zbyt wcześnie dowiedzieć. Krok pierwszy: specjalne zamówienie u zaprzyjaźnionego dostawcy. Krok drugi: zawiadomienie na drzwiach. Krok trzeci: podłożenie prezentu. To ostatnie musiało jednak zaczekać do czasu, aż w restauracji będzie więcej ludzi.

x

Szczerze mówiąc, Velma nie znosiła Walentynek. Już na początku lutego we wszystkich sklepach pojawiały się tandetne, jaskrawoczerwone serca oraz kiczowate, cukierkowo różowe amorki o uśmiechach psychopatów. Zresztą jak miała lubić dzień, w którym nikt nigdy nie przysłał jej nawet jednej, choćby i najtańszej, kartki, o jakimkolwiek kwiatku już nie mówiąc? Dzień, którego wieczór (już po raz dziesiąty) miała spędzić jako opiekunka do dzieci, podczas gdy inni – nawet jej rodzice! – wybierali się do kina lub na romantyczne kolacje przy świecach?

Miała cichą nadzieję, że przynajmniej Kudłaty nie uległ tej psychozie. Niestety, jej złudzenia prysły, gdy na drzwiach restauracji ujrzała ogłoszenie następującej treści:

_W Walentynki restauracja będzie czynna do godziny 16:00._

_Przepraszamy za niedogodności._

Nie no, naprawdę, chyba cały świat sprzysiągł się dziś przeciwko niej. Mimo że restauracja miała być zamknięta o cztery godziny wcześniej niż zwykle, zapowiadał się długi, koszmarny dzień.

x

– Vel, mogę na pół godzinki zostawić ci restaurację na głowie? – zagadnął po cichu Kudłaty około pół do jedenastej.

– A co? Stało się coś? – spytała zaniepokojona Velma.

Kudłaty zaśmiał się nerwowo.

– Tylko tyle, że skończyły mi się bakłażany i jajka.

Zaledwie to powiedział, poczuł się jak uczniak, który coś przeskrobał; Velma bowiem oparła dłonie na biodrach i zlustrowała go wzrokiem.

– I naprawdę MUSISZ iść po nie osobiście? – spytała surowo. – Nie możesz posłać Henry'ego?

Kudłaty pokręcił głową.

– Okoliczni sprzedawcy już mnie znają; a Henry'emu mogliby wcisnąć jakąś starzyznę.

– W takim razie idź – westchnęła Velma. – Tylko wracaj szybko. I bądź ostrożny.

– Jestem dorosły. Nie musisz się o mnie martwić... mamo – odrzekł rozbawiony Kudłaty, puszczając do niej oko.

x

Jakieś dwadzieścia minut później w restauracji zjawił się pan Fielding, najbardziej zaufany dostawca Kudłatego.

– Dostawa! – zawołał wesoło od progu, ściągając na siebie uwagę kilku wchodzących klientów.

Velma spojrzała na niego jak na kosmitę.

– Zdawało mi się, że zwykle przyjeżdża pan we wtorki; a dziś jest poniedziałek – powiedziała po chwili.

– Pan Rogers dziś rano złożył specjalne zamówienie. Nie uprzedził pani?

Velma potrząsnęła głową.

– Czy ten człowiek kiedykolwiek przestanie mnie zaskakiwać? – mruknęła. – No, nic. Cokolwiek to jest, proszę to zanieść na zaplecze; Norville'a chwilowo nie ma, a wątpię, żeby Henry i Emma wiedzieli, co z tym zrobić.

x

Podczas gdy pan Fielding taszczył swój towar na zaplecze, do lokalu wpakował się niewysoki, młody chłopak w uniformie kuriera, niosący całkiem spory kosz róż, równie czerwonych jak jego twarz. Wyglądał na tak zmęczonego i zdesperowanego, że Velmie zrobiło się go żal.

– Mogę w czymś pomóc? – spytała.

– Szukam... Velmy Dinkley – jęknął nieszczęsny młodzieniec.

– Znalazł ją pan.

– Ale mam fart – westchnął z ulgą kurier, stawiając swój ładunek na ladzie, po czym podsunął kobiecie jakiś papier. – Pani tu podpisze, dobra?

– S-słucham?

– No... chyba nie odrzuci pani przesyłki? – zaniepokoił się chłopak; perspektywa taszczenia ciężkiego kosza z powrotem do samochodu czy gdzieś tam wyraźnie mu się nie uśmiechała. – Nie znam laski, która nie cieszyłaby się, jakby dostała tyle kwiatków na Walentynki.

Velma zarumieniła się i spuściła wzrok.

– Ja nie obchodzę Walentynek – mruknęła zakłopotana.

– Ale pani amant tak – zauważył pogodnie kurier.

– Ale kto by to mógł być?

– A mnie skąd wiedzieć? Ja tylko dostarczam przesyłki.

x

Tymczasem Kudłaty przeprowadzał akcję, której nie powstydziłby się niejeden tajny agent. Gdy tylko zniknął z pola widzenia Velmy, biegiem okrążył budynek, wśliznął się tylnym wejściem i cichutko przekradł się do szatni. Rozejrzawszy się szybko, wyjął ze swojej szafki nieduże pudełko, które wsunął do kieszeni płaszcza, po czym wymknął się tą samą drogą, którą wszedł, i poszedł na zakupy.

Wróciwszy około pół godziny później, dowiedział się od Velmy, że pan Fielding zjawił się pod jego nieobecność. Szczerze mówiąc, nie był z tego zadowolony; liczył na to, że w zamieszaniu związanym z dostawą uda mu się po kryjomu podrzucić Velmie prezent...

Zaraz – a to stojące na ladzie to co? Kosz róż? O, kurczę...

– Ładne – zauważył niby od niechcenia, dotykając jednego z kwiatów. – Twoje?

Velma kiwnęła głową.

– Kurier przyniósł je kilka minut temu.

– Od kogo?

– Nie mam pojęcia. Znalazłam tylko to – odrzekła kobieta, podając przyjacielowi niedużą, złożoną na pół karteczkę.

Rozłożywszy bilecik, Kudłaty ujrzał starannie wykaligrafowane litery, układające się w następujące słowa:

_"Dwie najjaśniejsze, najpiękniejsze gwiazdy_

_Z całego nieba, gdzie indziej zajęte,_

_Prosiły oczu jej, aby zastępczo_

_Stały w ich sferach, dopóki nie wrócą."_

— _W. Szekspir, __**Romeo i Julia**__, akt II, scena 2_

_Czym Julia była dla Romea – tym Ty jesteś dla mnie._

_Całuję,_

_N._

No to pięknie. Niby jak jego prezencik i osobiście sklecony wierszyk mogły konkurować z morzem róż i wypisem z Szekspira? Co on sobie w ogóle wyobrażał?

– Kudłaty, wszystko w porządku? – zagadnęła Velma, lekko szturchając go w ramię.

– Tak – odparł on, uśmiechając się dzielnie. – Jestem tylko trochę zmęczony. Wszędzie straszny tłok; myślałby kto, że zbliża się Boże Narodzenie.

– Może powinieneś chwilkę odpocząć? – w głosie Velmy zabrzmiała troska. – Zrobić ci coś do picia? Albo jakąś kanapkę?

– Dzięki, ale nie rób sobie kłopotu. Dam sobie radę.

– To nie kłopot; poza tym faktycznie wyglądasz na zmęczonego. Poczekaj tu i w razie czego zajmij się kasą. Zaraz wracam – to powiedziawszy, kobieta krótko uścisnęła barki mężczyzny, po czym zniknęła za drzwiami kuchni.

Kudłaty musiał przyznać uczciwie sam przed sobą, że nic z tego nie rozumiał. Dlaczego nagle Velma zaczęła tak się o niego troszczyć? Nie żeby wcześniej go olewała; ale dałby sobie głowę uciąć, że teraz przejmowała się nim bardziej niż kiedykolwiek. Pytanie tylko: dlaczego? Czy to możliwe, żeby...?

Nie, stop. Velma z całą pewnością go NIE kochała. Powiedziała mu to wyraźnie zaledwie kilka miesięcy temu, nie? A zresztą, co za różnica? Przecież on też jej nie kochał...

Ach, tak? Więc czemu na widok tych róż poczuł ukłucie zazdrości? Po co było się dalej oszukiwać? Velma zupełnie zawróciła mu w głowie, nawet nie zdając sobie z tego sprawy; a co gorsza, miała tajemniczego wielbiciela, którego stać było na wielkie kosze róż. Szczerze mówiąc, sprawa wyglądała beznadziejnie.

– O, kurczę... Ale się wpakowałem... – szepnął Kudłaty, kryjąc twarz w dłoniach.

x

Velmę coś ścisnęło w gardle. Widziała pełen rozpaczy gest Kudłatego przez szybę w drzwiach. Była pewna, że jej przyjaciela coś dręczy. Tylko co? Czyżby Walentynki przypomniały mu Mary Jane? A może... może przeżył jakiś zawód miłosny?

Ta ostatnia myśl sprawiła, że jej ciało przeszedł lodowaty dreszcz, a serce na chwilę zamarło. O, nie. Biedny Kudłaty. Kto jak kto, ale ona dokładnie wiedziała, co musiał w tej chwili czuć. I wiedziała, że musi go jakoś pocieszyć. Tylko jak?

_Przez żołądek do serca_ – przypomniała sobie jedną z licznych "życiowych mądrości", którymi jedenaście lat temu Daphne próbowała ją zmotywować do walki o Kudłatego. W zasadzie... pomysł był niegłupi. Kudłaty byłby chyba nienormalny, gdyby nie poprawił mu się humor po odrobinie kremu czekoladowo-kawowego z bitą śmietaną. Wszystkie potrzebne składniki były w kuchni; pozostawało tylko zakasać rękawy, założyć fartuch i wziąć się do pracy.

– Pani tutaj? – odezwał się nagle zdziwiony Henry. – A gdzie szef?

– Przy kasie; jest zmęczony i chyba trochę smutny. Krem czekoladowo-kawowy z bitą śmietaną powinien postawić go na nogi... Pomożesz mi go przygotować?

– Ta jest, psze pani! – Henry zasalutował i pomknął w kierunku lodówki.

x

Po dłuższej chwili Kudłaty cofnął dłonie z twarzy i wziął głęboki oddech. Tylko spokojnie. Tajemniczy wielbiciel Velmy może i był nadziany, ale jak dotąd nie miał odwagi się pokazać. Więc może jednak nie wszystko było jeszcze stracone.

Wytężywszy słuch, mężczyzna usłyszał strzępki rozmowy, toczącej się w kuchni. Velma była zajęta. Dobrze. Teraz należało sięgnąć do kieszeni płaszcza, wyjąć prezencik i położyć go na ladzie, obok róż...

– Co pan robi, szefie? – spytała Emma, niosąca do kuchni brudne naczynia, zebrane z jednego ze stolików.

Kudłaty zrobił się czerwony jak burak.

– To dla Velmy – mruknął, czując się jak dziecko przyłapane na wyjadaniu konfitur. – Ale nie mów jej, że to ode mnie, dobrze?

– Wiadomo, szefie – zapewniła rozbawiona dziewczyna.

x

Velma odetchnęła z ulgą, gdy Kudłaty błyskawicznie pochłonął swoją porcję kremu i pomknął do kuchni. Cokolwiek go dręczyło, nie wpłynęło na jego apetyt, a to już był dobry znak.

Wtem jej uwagę zwróciło niezbyt duże pudełeczko z kokardą, leżące obok róż, choć dałaby głowę, że wcześniej go tam nie było. Zaciekawiona, sięgnęła po nie. Były to belgijskie czekoladki; dokładniej rzecz biorąc, jedne z najlepszych i najdroższych. Po chwili kobieta zauważyła też przyczepioną do kokardy karteczkę ze swoim imieniem, więc ją obróciła. Na odwrocie znajdowała się rymowanka następującej treści:

_Na górze róże, na dole bzy,_

_Twój uśmiech oczarował mnie._

_Chcąc na Twej twarzy ujrzeć go,_

_Daję ci czekoladki te._

_Wiedz jednak, że choć słodkie są,_

_Dla mnie najsłodsza jesteś Ty._

Podpisu nie było. Wyglądało jednak na to, że czekoladki nie pochodziły od tego, kto przysłał kwiaty. Velma uznała to za co najmniej podejrzane. Przez całe życie nie dostała nawet najmarniejszej kartki walentynkowej, a tu nagle DWÓCH wielbicieli przysyła jej prezenty? O co tu w ogóle chodziło?

x

Po zamknięciu restauracji, gdy Henry i Emma już poszli do domu, Kudłaty podszedł do Velmy i spytał na pozór nonszalancko:

– Masz jakieś plany na wieczór?

– Tak; Anty-Walentynki – odrzekła Velma z nutką przygnębienia w głosie.

– Anty-Walentynki? A co to jest?

– Opiekuję się dziećmi, podczas gdy inni idą na romantyczne kolacje dla dwojga. Nie zrozum mnie źle: lubię dzieci, ale spędzanie każdych Walentynek jako niańka jest dobijające.

– A co byś powiedziała, gdyby... – w tym miejscu Kudłaty lekko się zawahał – gdybyśmy z Rose i Scoobym się do was przyłączyli?

– W sumie czemu nie? – Velma uśmiechnęła się. – Jenny i chłopcy przepadają za tobą... i za Scoobym – dodała szybko, oblewając się rumieńcem.

– A Rose absolutnie uwielbia ciebie – odrzekł Kudłaty, z czułym uśmiechem przyglądając się zapłonionej przyjaciółce. Lubił patrzeć na nią w takich chwilach jak ta, gdy poraniona przez życie i nieco zgorzkniała kobieta znów stawała się słodką, niewinną dziewczyną.

– Wiem o tym – zachichotała Velma. – Powiedziała mi to kiedyś.

x

Tegoroczne Anty-Walentynki były inne niż wszystkie poprzednie. Przede wszystkim dlatego, że po raz pierwszy Velma nie była jedyną osobą, mającą więcej niż dziesięć lat. Po drugie, ku zachwytowi dzieci, impreza odbywała się nie w domu, lecz w restauracji. Po trzecie, jak się okazało, Kudłaty miał w zanadrzu niespodziankę: zabrawszy całe towarzystwo do kuchni, wyjął z lodówki wielką kulę ciasta, szybko zrobił z niej okrągły placek i pozwolił dzieciom nałożyć dowolne składniki. Ze swojej strony Velma, wiedząc, czego można spodziewać się po Rogersach, i nie chcąc, żeby końcowy efekt wywołał u kogoś niestrawność, dyskretnie odradziła Rose ozdobienie całości sosem czekoladowym.

– To co teraz robimy? – spytała Jenny, gdy po pizzy zostały już tylko okruszki.

– Ja wiem! Pobawmy się w kowbojów! – zawołał Marty.

– Nie ma mowy – zgasiła go mama. – Nie będziecie straszyć Jerry'ego i dziewczynek.

– To może pójdziemy tropić Kretoludki? – spytał z nadzieją Chris.

– Przecież... one nie istnieją – zauważyła Jenny.

– Jasne, że istnieją! Tak pisze "Panikarz Narodowy"!

– Twoja mama mówi, że tam są same bzdury...

– Nieprawda! Nigdy tak nie powiedziała!

– To może chociaż w rycerzy? – targował się Marty, zupełnie nie zwracając uwagi na kłótnię Jenny i Chrisa.

– Albo w berka – podsunęła milcząca dotąd Rose.

– Nie – odparła stanowczo Velma. – Nie chcę, żeby któremuś z was stała się krzywda.

– Wiem! – zawołała nagle Jenny. – Pobawmy się w chowanego!

– Kto szuka? – spytał Chris, zapominając o niedawnej kłótni.

– Pan Rogers! – odrzekła wesoło dziewczynka, chwytając dłoń Kudłatego i przymilnie patrząc mu w oczy. – Prawda, proszę pana?

Mężczyzna zaśmiał się cicho.

– Jasne – zapewnił. – Ale ustalmy jedno: nie jestem żadnym panem Rogersem. Nazywajcie mnie wujkiem Kudłatym... albo po prostu Kudłatym.

Rose tymczasem podeszła do Velmy i pociągnęła ją za rękę.

– A czy ja mogę panią nazywać po prostu Velmą? – spytała cicho.

– Oczywiście, kochanie – odszepnęła kobieta, przytulając dziewczynkę i całując ją w czoło.

x

Mijały dni. Velma nie miała już żadnych wątpliwości: Kudłaty był nieszczęśliwie zakochany. Widziała to w jego smutnych, orzechowych oczach i wymuszonym uśmiechu; słyszała to w jego cichych, melancholijnych westchnieniach, na które czasem pozwalał sobie w szatni, gdy sądził, że nikogo nie ma w pobliżu. Biedny Kudłaty... Oddałaby wszystko, żeby znów był taki, jak dawniej...

A tę kobietę, przez którą cierpiał, najchętniej udusiłaby gołymi rękami. Jak śmiała łamać serce takiemu dobremu, serdecznemu facetowi? Jak ona śmiała?!

Te i podobne myśli krążyły po jej głowie niemal bezustannie, odbierając jej sen, apetyt i radość życia. Tym bardziej, że Kudłaty z każdym dniem zdawał się coraz bardziej nieszczęśliwy; a to sprawiało jej taki ból, jakby ktoś raz po raz wbijał jej nóż prosto w serce...

Zaraz – to uczucie było znajome. Po raz pierwszy doświadczyła go... jakieś dwanaście lat temu. Olśnienie było tak nagłe, że kobieta mimowolnie upuściła trzymany w dłoni długopis.

– Nie, to nonsens – szepnęła. – Przecież to niemożliwe, żebym...

Nie odważyła się dokończyć swojej myśli. A może jednak...? Nie. Dosyć. Nie mogła się nad sobą rozczulać; musiała jakoś pocieszyć biednego Kudłatego.

Gdybyż tylko wiedziała, jak to zrobić!

x

Kudłaty rzeczywiście był nieszczęśliwy. Nie dość, że Velma nie zauważała jego powłóczystych spojrzeń i innych drobnych znaków, które jej dawał (ach, gdzie się podziała jej dawna, detektywistyczna przenikliwość!), to jeszcze znów zaczęła wyglądać jak cień samej siebie. Posmutniała, zbladła, lekko zeszczuplała i wydawała się permanentnie zmęczona. A co, jeśli była ciężko chora i próbowała to ukryć ze względu na Marty'ego? Albo co gorsza, w ogóle nie miała o tym pojęcia?

Mężczyźnie na chwilę pociemniało w oczach. Prawie dziewięć lat temu śmierć zabrała mu Mary Jane. Nie zwariował z rozpaczy tylko dlatego, że musiał się zająć maleńką córeczką. Ale gdyby teraz miał jeszcze stracić Velmę, pewnie już by nie wytrzymał.

Musiał jej jakoś pomóc, tego był pewien. Nie mógł bezczynnie patrzeć na cierpienie tak drogiej mu istoty. Gdybyż tylko wiedział, co robić!

x

Daphne miała ochotę tłuc głową w ścianę. To był jakiś koszmar. Liczyła na to, że kwiaty, które w Walentynki wysłała Velmie w imieniu Kudłatego, zbliżą tych dwoje do siebie. Niestety, stało się inaczej. Kudłaty się załamał, bo uznał, że Velma już ma wielbiciela; a Velma, widząc to, wpadła prawie że w depresję, co tylko pogłębiało rozpacz Kudłatego. Tym sposobem każde z nich nieświadomie sprawiało temu drugiemu ból, z powodu którego później samo cierpiało. A wystarczyłoby tylko, żeby któreś z nich odważyło się powiedzieć głośno o swoich uczuciach; bo że byli w sobie zakochani po uszy, to widział każdy, oprócz nich samych.

To już nawet nie był koszmar. To była kompletna katastrofa. Daphne musiała przyznać sama przed sobą, że jak tak dalej pójdzie, to nie pozostanie jej nic innego, jak schować dumę do kieszeni, przyznać się do wszystkiego Fredowi, Madelyn i Joemu i poprosić ich o pomoc.

x

Pani Dinkley nie mogła nie zauważyć, że jej starszą córkę coś dręczy. Co więcej, miała poważne podejrzenia, że było to związane z Daphne i jej zabawą w swatkę. Nie chciała jednak wyciągać pochopnych wniosków. Musiała porozmawiać zarówno z Velmą, jak i z Daphne. Tylko jak to zrobić, żeby nie uznały jej za wścibską?

x

Fred nie potrafił długo patrzeć bezczynnie na cierpienie członka rodziny lub przyjaciela. Zwłaszcza, jeśli chodziło o kogoś z dawnej paczki; w tym wypadku o Velmę i Kudłatego, którzy dzięki staraniom Daphne, zakochali się w sobie, ale nie chcieli lub nie potrafili się do tego przyznać. Któż wie, dlaczego? Być może bali się odrzucenia? Albo nie przyjmowali do wiadomości, że to co czują, to miłość...?

Właściwie nie było to takie ważne. Liczyło się tylko to, że na chwilę obecną byli zakochani i nieszczęśliwi. A ponieważ z coraz bardziej nerwowego zachowania Daphne wynikało, że sytuacja zaczyna ją przerastać, należało podjąć zdecydowane kroki.

Po krótkim namyśle zdecydował, że przede wszystkim musi przeprowadzić szczerą, męską rozmowę z Kudłatym.

x

Czując, że policzki palą go jak ogniem, a zimny pot spływa mu po karku, Kudłaty spuścił głowę i wbił wzrok w stojący przed nim, ledwie napoczęty kufel piwa. Wszystko po to, żeby uniknąć przenikliwego spojrzenia Freda, siedzącego po drugiej stronie stolika.

– Ja? Zakochany? W Velmie? – mruknął po dłuższej chwili milczenia. – Daj spokój. Skąd ten pomysł?

– Rozmawiasz z detektywem-amatorem w stanie spoczynku – przypomniał mu Fred. – Poza tym, zachowujesz się prawie tak samo, jak kiedy poznałeś Mary Jane. Połączenie faktów nie jest takie trudne.

– Więc czemu Velma nie zauważa moich sygnałów? – wybuchnął Kudłaty.

– Skąd ta pewność? Wiesz, co przeszła. Może po prostu boi się, że sytuacja się powtórzy?

– Co ty? Velma nie jest cykorem, w przeciwieństwie do mnie...

Fred oparł łokieć na stole, a głowę na dłoni i spojrzał na przyjaciela z mieszaniną niedowierzania i irytacji.

– Ogarnij się, chłopie. Ona jest człowiekiem, tak samo jak ty. Zamiast szukać wymówek, lepiej z nią porozmawiaj.

– A jeśli da mi kosza?

– Będziesz miał dwie opcje. Albo jak prawdziwy mężczyzna zawalczysz o jej względy, albo jak ostatni melepeta usuniesz się w cień i całe życie będziesz jęczał, że nikt cię nie kocha.

x

Daphne cofnęła dłonie z twarzy i wzięła kilka głębokich oddechów. Dobra. Spokojnie. Może jeszcze nie wszystko było stracone. Ostatecznie, jak doniósł jej Marty, Velma na Walentynki dostała nie tylko kwiaty, ale i czekoladki. Jeśli jej kobieca intuicja się nie myliła – a Daphne szczerze wątpiła, żeby tak było – to czekoladki pochodziły od Kudłatego.

W zasadzie, jak tak się nad tym zastanowić, sytuacja nie wyglądała AŻ TAK źle. Kudłaty i Velma byli w sobie zakochani, to było więcej niż pewne. Teraz należało ich tylko nakłonić do ujawnienia tego, co czuli. Ale jak?

x

– Proszę cię, powiedz mi, że nie zrobiłaś niczego głupiego – pani Dinkley mocno chwyciła Daphne za ramiona i spojrzała jej prosto w oczy.

Daphne zamrugała. No, nie. Jeszcze tylko tego brakowało.

– Spokojna głowa, proszę pani. Wszystko jest pod kontrolą – powiedziała swobodnym tonem.

– Na pewno? – starsza z kobiet nie wyglądała na przekonaną. – Velma od kilku tygodni chodzi jak struta...

– Bo ona i Kudłaty są okropnymi cykorami! – wybuchnęła Daphne. – Są zakochani po uszy, ale ani myślą się do tego przyznać!

– Skąd ta pewność?

– Widziałam liścik, który Velma dostała na Walentynki razem z czekoladkami. Niewielu jest facetów, którzy popularną rymowankę zamieniliby w sześciowiersz z rymami zarówno przeplatanymi, jak i okalającymi. I jestem gotowa założyć się jednocześnie o pierścionek zaręczynowy i obrączkę, że Kudłaty do takich właśnie facetów należy. A Velma zachowuje się tak samo, jak ponad jedenaście lat temu.

– I to mnie właśnie niepokoi. Nie chciałabym, żeby z powodu złamanego serca znów rzuciła się w objęcia pierwszego lepszego lowelasa, który obieca jej świetlaną przyszłość. Dość się już w życiu nacierpiała.

Daphne na chwilę opuściła powieki i wzięła głęboki wdech, a następnie spojrzała w pełne niepokoju, szare oczy matki swojej przyjaciółki. Jeszcze niespełna dziewięć lat temu nie rozumiałaby większości jej przekazu; teraz jednak, sama będąc matką, nie potrzebowała wyjaśnień, żeby wiedzieć dokładnie, dlaczego pani Dinkley zaczęła tę rozmowę tak... ostro, przynajmniej jak na nią. Chodziło jej wyłącznie o dobro Velmy.

– Naprawdę, proszę się nie martwić – powiedziała łagodnie Daphne. – Jak tylko uda mi się przekonać jedno z nich do powiedzenia temu drugiemu o swoich uczuciach, to dalej pójdzie jak z płatka.

– Obyś miała rację – westchnęła pani Dinkley. – Wiesz, jaka Velma potrafi być uparta; zresztą to chyba rodzinne...

– A jednak z Madelyn mi się udało – Daphne uśmiechnęła się szeroko.

x

Bywały chwile, że Rose całkiem poważnie zastanawiała się, czy nie powiedzieć ojcu, że ciocia Daphne próbuje go wyswatać z mamą Marty'ego. Obawiała się jednak, że wtedy tata mógłby zerwać kontakty i z ciocią Daphne, i z panią... znaczy się, z Velmą. Przykro jej jednak było patrzeć na jego smutek i niemal każdej nocy słyszeć, jak Scooby próbuje mu dodać otuchy.

Tym bardziej ucieszyła się, gdy zauważyła, że po pójściu z wujkiem Fredem do baru tata znacznie poweselał. Ponieważ nie chciała narazić planu cioci Daphne na dekonspirację, poprosiła Scooby'ego, żeby dowiedział się, co takiego zrobił wujek Fred, że tata zachowywał się prawie jak dawniej. Co prawda Scooby nie był w stanie ustalić szczegółów, ale wychodziło na to, że wujek ustawił tatę do pionu dzięki poważnej, męskiej rozmowie.

Miała tylko nadzieję, że teraz tata wreszcie odważy się powiedzieć Velmie, że ją kocha; bo szczerze mówiąc, tak długie udawanie, że się o niczym nie wie, zaczynało ją już męczyć.

x

Była niedziela, 8 maja. Około godziny 16 ciemnoczerwony, sportowy samochód na tablicach z Alabamy powoli toczył się wzdłuż jednej ze spokojniejszych uliczek Coolsville. Kierowca, czarnowłosy, całkiem przystojny mężczyzna przed czterdziestką, najwyraźniej był blisko swego celu i bał się go przegapić. W końcu jednak pojazd zatrzymał się przed jednym z domów. Kierowca wysiadł, przeciągnął się, wyjął z kieszeni notes i otworzywszy go, porównał zapisany w nim adres z numerem, wykaligrafowanym na skrzynce pocztowej. Nie mogło być mowy o pomyłce. Zresztą nazwisko, figurujące pod numerem domu, też się zgadzało.

Teraz pozostawało tylko zapukać lub zadzwonić do drzwi. Wbrew pozorom, było to jednak najtrudniejsze zadanie – ponieważ dom należał do rodziców dziewczyny (a właściwie już KOBIETY), od której ponad dziesięć lat temu uciekł na wieść, że zostanie ojcem jej dziecka. Ciekawe zresztą, czy je urodziła? A jeśli tak – czy to córka, czy syn?

Tak rozmyślając, mężczyzna ani się nie spostrzegł, jak doszedł do drzwi.

"Wóz albo przewóz" – pomyślał, naciskając dzwonek.

We wnętrzu domu dał się słyszeć jakiś tupot, a wkrótce w otwartych drzwiach ukazała się mała dziewczynka o zielonych oczach i długich, ciemnobrązowych włosach, związanych w kucyk. Była na tyle podobna do dziewczyny... KOBIETY, której szukał, że nie miał żadnych wątpliwości: stała przed nim jego córka.

– Kim pan jest? – spytała mała po dłuższej chwili.

Mężczyzna zawahał się. Nie mógł od razu powiedzieć jej całej prawdy, bo nie był w stanie przewidzieć jej reakcji...

– Dawnym znajomym twojej mamy – odrzekł w końcu. – Możesz ją zawołać?

– Maaamoooo! To do ciebie! – wrzasnęła dziewczynka, kątem oka cały czas obserwując przybysza.

Niedługo później w przedpokoju pojawiła się ciemnowłosa kobieta w okularach.

– Słucham? – powiedziała spokojnie. Zupełnie jakby go nie rozpoznawała... albo jakby nigdy wcześniej się nie spotkali.

W zasadzie... on też miał wrażenie, że widzi ją pierwszy raz w życiu. Oj, ale wtopa.

– Prz-przepraszam, chyba pomyliłem adres... – wyjąkał, próbując się wycofać.

– A kogo pan szuka? – odezwał się inny, niższy głos.

Za plecami kobiety pojawił się wysoki, łysiejący facet koło sześćdziesiątki. Wydawał się znajomy... o, do licha! Oczy przybysza rozszerzyły się ze strachu, bo zdał sobie sprawę, że stoi twarzą w twarz z człowiekiem, przed którego gniewem uciekł lata temu.

Niemal w tej samej chwili gospodarz również go rozpoznał. Na jego twarzy pojawiła się wściekłość.

– TY! – wrzasnął, chwytając przybysza za koszulę i bezceremonialnie zrzucając go ze stopni werandy. – Wynoś się! I żebym cię tu więcej nie widział! PRECZ!

Po ostatnim wykrzykniku drzwi zatrzasnęły się z hukiem. Cóż... wyglądało na to, że stosunki z przyszłym teściem nie będą należały do najprzyjaźniejszych.

* * *

><p><strong>Jak zwykle, czekam na informacje zwrotne. Co się Wam podobało, a co nie? Czy wyłapaliście jakieś błędy, które trzeba poprawić? :)<strong>

**Do następnego razu – oby już po dokończeniu mojej pracy licencjackiej, bo ciągnie się to za mną całe wakacje!**

**VM**


End file.
